Re:Zero X One Punch Man (Old)
by SSJ Red graffiti
Summary: Outdated but MIGHT be updated again... (New chapters have been moved to an Alternative story)
1. Chapter 1 (Garbage)

**Re:Zero: One Punch Knight**

 _For 6 chapters the writing format wasn't good. **Chapter 7** is when the writing format improved because I took a very long break from writing this story_

* * *

 **The beginning was rewritten**

There was a wolf class threat causing trouble in the new city A. Just like always, our bald hero arrived late to the scene. Mumen rider was already on the scene. He was easily defeated, sadly. Who was the monster that knocked out Mumen rider? There was some crazy fanatical person dressed in Black KKK outfit resembling a Cultist. He had unseen hands prying out of his back reaching out for anyone who dared stop him from finding the true Pride. He was searching for someone called pride?

Cultist- "I am the messenger of love! Get in my way of finding pride, and you'l get a taste of my Faith!"

The Cultist madman destroyed the newly constructed buildings with ease. Smiley man was then defeated. Stinger was then defeated. Now more heroes were defeated at encountering the Cultist freak. But a nostalgic bald head walked the streets being unaware of what is going on. He walked past the Cultist without caring at all.

Cultist- "That smell... THAT SMELL! It was you!"

Saitama- "Hm? Me? Did you just blame me for smelling bad?"

Cultist- "You're the one. I've found you!"

The cultist was slapped onto the the ground but didn't die. The caped baldy walked away being irritated by the KKK look-alike who just blamed him for having a bad smell. The cultist laughed to himself as he fazed into the ground.

Cultist- "He has the scent of love on him. He's the one..."

That day, Saitama didn't even get a reward for defeating the Cultist. In fact, nobody received the reward because the madman wasn't arrested. But then people came to the conclusion that the cultist was defeated by King. King was confused on live Television being asked questions by news reporters. King didn't know what to say but he acted the same as always. His silent stare would give everyone the impression that it was him who defeated the crazy person who attacked the new City A. It is thought that the cultist was probably a greater threat than wolf. Saitama then turned off the TV and went to sleep because there was nothing good on TV. Genos was cleaning the restroom silently.

The blond cyborg finished his task and went to see his master who's asleep. He didn't want to disturb his master so he decided to leave quietly. But then he detected a hostile presence in the environment. He looked straight to Saitama who was being dragged away by some unseen hands into a portal. Genos wasn't going to let his master be taken away so he pulled on Saitama's legs but just ended up being pulled with his master.

For some odd reason, Saitama and Genos ended up in Lugunica. There was a wide variety of races and species of people. Demi-Humans and regular humans. in some occasions there were humans with cat ears and tail but nothing too special.

"okay... what the hell is this place?" Asked Saitama. Genos replied with, "I don't know Sensei. The recommended course of action would be to ask a citizen for directions." The way the cyborg responded disappointed the the Caped Baldy. "Oh great, now I have to ask around? Sigh."

 **Re:Zero: One Punch Knight**

The caped Baldy, accompanied by his fellow cyborg and student to try asking people questions. Saitama's baldness and strange outfit would make him too weird to talk to, Genos was too scary to look at. In fact, the cyborg would interrogate people. Saitama had to stop Genos from trying to hurt anyone.

Saitama- "If you keep this up, people might call the cops on us."

Genos- "I doubt this culture has their own police. however, from what I have observed throughout this day, this place doesn't lack it's very own justice system. instead of police, there are imperial Knights."

Saitama- "you could have shortened that sentence. you should have said we somehow ended up in the past. But anyways, how the hell did we end up here? I was asleep just a while ago."

Genos- "Very well. while you were sleeping I was observing."

saitama felt very uncomfortable at hearing this from his student.

Genos- "all of a sudden my sensors detected a hostile presence. I saw disembodied arms reaching for you while you slept."

Saitama- "Huh?!"

Genos- "I attempted to defend you, but in doing so we both ended up here."

Saitama- "oh. that sucks. Hm... I guess we should find a place to stay. hopefully we can get superhero jobs."

Genos- "Sensei, allow me to depart from you. I will find potential job positions to fill. I will meet up with you later."

Saitama- "Yeah sure thing Genos. I'll be seeing you then."

The blond Cyborg leaped from building to building leaving the scene. anyone nearby was frightened by the bouncing cyborg. Now saitama is all alone in a crowd of people observing his bald head. the Caped Baldy didn't like this one bit and catched their attention.

Saitama- "none of y'all ever seen a bald person?! don't you have better things to do than stare at me?!"

"Uhh. it's not your head. it's your outfit."

Saitama looked to the reptile person who insulted his outfit.

Saitama- "Huh? there's nothing wrong with my outfit! I'm supposed to be a hero, that's why I'm dressed like this!"

after an awkward moment of silence laughter is heard from all directions.

Saitama- "Whatever."

He walked away from the still Laughing crowd of people into a restroom of female Demi-humans. Oh the embarrassment. After being chased away by angry demi-humans, he ended up entering a restaurant meant for Demi-humans only. The Caped Baldy was told to leave many times because throwing him out was impossible. for some reason he's an unmovable object. punching the Caped baldy was also a bad idea. The baldy went to a fruit shop but his money was useless, so he was chased away. Then he finally got some action. He saved someone from getting ran over by a Dragon-Drawn Carriage, nobody cheered for him, the person he saved wasn't thankful at all. Saitama's outfit was too funny. His bald head made him look even funnier. Being tired of all of The unwanted attention he decided to leave. Everywhere he went people just stared at him, it was getting too annoying for him. Left and right he couldn't find peace. Even ugly animal people laughed at him. With no more options he decided to sit alone in an alleyway. Going back into public wasn't worth his time. his money was useless, he couldn't even read, he doesn't know where the hell he is, people laugh at him nonstop, and to top it all off, Genos is taking too long.

Saitama- "Darn it! I'm supposed to be a hero. Why the hell was I dragged into this mess? Hopefully Genos found a place where I can work. Where is that cyborg anyways?"

Three Shadows appear. A tall strong man, a skinny smug teen, and a short scrawny kid. For some reason saitama thinks Genos found him.

Saitama- "Genos? Oh... can I help you three?"

Thug 1- "Cough out everything you have."

Thug 2- "Unless you want to get hurt."

Saitama- "Hm?.. What are you guys talking about?"

Thug 3- "Give us everything you have or you can die here."

Saitama was hoping for something fun to happen but was disappointed. After being laughed at by everybody, he wanted to punch something, he didn't care if it died with one punch. Maybe people would respect him more if he showed his awesome strength. But he didn't want to teach three thugs a lesson. He wanted a strong opponent to fight. Teaching these three thugs a lesson just isn't worth his time.

Saitama- "Can you guys leave? I'm waiting for someone. I can't be distracted so buzz off would ya?"

The three thugs are offended at hearing this. This bald weirdo isn't afraid of them at all. The Caped Baldy had an expression of "I don't give a f*" type of attitude.

Thug 1- "You think you're some hot stuff? Show us what you got punk!"

The tall thug punched saitama's face. The Bald dude just stood there. The punch didn't hurt at all. If anyone got hurt, it was the tall guy who threw the punch. He feels like he broke some bones. It's like Saitama's skull is harder than metal.

Thug 2- "This guy's head is a rock! Kill him!"

The Trio of thieves were getting ready to stab the bald guy. They thought his pathetic appearance would make him a wuss. Then out of the light, Genos arrived. Like a lighting bolt falling from the sky. The ground beneath him cracked for several feet reaching to the thugs. They were frightened by the demonstration of power and the artificial limbs Genos has.

Genos- "Sensei! I have arrived!"

The three thugs stare at the blond cyborg. Genos looks very intimidating. They almost shit their pants.

Saitama- "Oh hey Genos! what took you so long?"

Genos- "I was sidetracked, helping a child find her parents. But you seem to be in trouble right now. Are those three bothering you? may I eliminate them?"

Saitama- "Go easy on em. they can't hurt a fly."

Genos- "Very well, master."

Before one of the thugs could even surrender, the three of them were knocked out in a blink of an eye.

Genos- "How did I do, Sensei?"

Saitama- "I think you went overboard. Sure, no buildings were broken, but you could have at least taught them a lesson."

Genos- "Understood. Next time I will ease the approach."

Before Saitama could complain about being hungry, a girl (Obviously Felt) seemed to be in a hurry or running away from somebody.

Felt- "Get out of my way!"

The girl runs past them, not knowing she just stepped on Saitama's shoe.

Saitama- "Hey! That's not very nice! watch where you are going, Brat!"

She stopped at hearing Saitama's insult. She goes up to Saitama's face like a punk.

Felt- "What did you say baldy? If I wasn't in a hurry I'd beat you right here!"

Saitama- "Has no one ever taught you to respect your elders?! Apologize now!"

Felt- "I'd rather eat dirt!"

A silver haired half Elf entered the scene.

Emilia- "Give back what you stole and I won't hurt you!"

Felt realized she wasted too much time arguing with the Caped Baldy. She decided to quit her pointless argument and run away. The girl jumped on to a roof of a building then on to other buildings as well. The half elf quickly followed the girl as well as Saitama.

Saitama- "Come back here you brat!"

Felt looked back at the two chasing her. An angry bald man with a strange outfit and a Silver Haired half elf.

Felt- "What an idiot. No one can catch me."

Saitama popped out of existence and reappeared in front of Felt who is on top of another building. Emilia is still far behind but was frightened at Saitama's incredible speed.

Emilia- "Huh?!"

Felt- "What?!"

Saitama- "Now apologize or I'll spank you."

The girl pulled out a knife in self-defense. She tried attacking Saitama but her hand was stopped easily.

Saitama- "I'm tired of being the nice guy! So i'm putting my foot down!"

Saitama stomped on the roof to show that he's serious but the roof caved inwards and they both fell into a restroom for female Demihumans.

Saitama- "oops."

"it's the bald pervert!"

"Aaaaah!"

All of the Furries slap Saitama. This obviously didn't hurt him but it successfully delivered the message. All of the Furries ran out of the restroom. Just before Saitama could decide to leave the scene, The half elf arrived via gaping hole in the ceiling.

Emilia- "You stopped the theif?"

Saitama- "This brat? Uh I guess..."

Emilia- "I presume she stole something from you as well?"

Saitama- "Not really. She just stepped on my foot. That's all."

Emilia- "That's it?"

Saitama- "Yeah. That's all."

Emilia- "Well... thank you for stopping the thief."

Saitama- "Yeah, whatever..."

As Emilia searched Felt's unconscious body, the thief mustered the strength to say a few words.

Felt- "S-Stop..."

Emilia- "I suppose I should heal her."

Emilia began to heal Felt with her magic.

Felt- "I can't fail..."

Saitama- "Well... This has gotten out of hand. I'll be going now."

An Imperial knight blocked Saitama's path.

Reinhard- "Why are you scaring people and destroying property?"

Saitama- "Uh... I wasn't trying to."

The Knight scans Saitama from head to toe.

Reinhard- "I won't overlook this, you're under arrest."

Saitama- "Woah! Now hold on there! I'm not a bad guy, I'm a hero!"

Reinhard- "You? A hero? Jokes will get you nowhere."

The knight then looked at Emilia.

Reinhard- "Oh? Lady Emilia? What are you doing here?"

Emilia- "I was chasing this girl. For some unknown reason she stole my insignia, then that bald man stopped her. I owe him my thanks."

Saitama- "Ya see? I'm not a bad guy! Wait a minute. Why did you have to point out my baldness?"

Reinhard- "Then why were you terrorizing Demihumans?"

Saitama- "I wasn't!"

Genos arrived at the scene via hole in the ceiling.

Genos- "Master Saitama! Why have you ran off?"

Th cyborg observed the Imperial Knight.

Genos- "Master, is he a threat?"

Saitama- "No. He's a good guy don't worry."

Felt awakes completely. She then got back on her feet. She tried to leave but a flying cat blocked her way out.

Puck- "Where is the insignia? We won't have to hurt you if you comply with us."

Felt- "Get out of the way!"

Emilia- "There's nowhere to run. Give back the insignia."

The thief was on guard and backed away from Puck and Emilia.

Felt- "I'm selling this to Elsa Granhiert, So I wont be giving it away that easily."

Reinhard was surprised to hear this. It's not a good idea to tell people who you make deals with. (Screw it, plot reasons)

Reinhard- "You're making deals with her?! You're just digging your own grave by doing that. Right after she gets what she needs, she will try to kill you."

Felt- "What? That can't be true."

Reinhard- "I'm going to have to stop this deal from happening."

Felt- "Not if I can help it."

The Thief tried escaping but her feet were frozen to the ground so she cant run away. Courtesy of Emilia.

Felt- "Huh? Let me go!"

Emilia- "Sorry but Reinhard needs you."

Saitama- "Can I go now?"

Reinhard- "No. You have to pay for property damage."

Saitama- "I have no money though."

Reinhard- "Then you're under arrest."

Genos- "Stop. You're making a mistake by arresting Master Saitama."

Reinhard- "He's your master?"

Genos- "He's the one who saved my life. I then became his student, he is incredibly powerful. His abilities would be of great help to you."

Reinhard- "Is that so? Well then... I know what can be done."

Everyone looks at Reinhard.

Reinhard- "I want to watch Saitama fight Elsa Granhiert, The Bowel Hunter. If he wins, I will forgive his charges. If he looses then I'll step in and finish her off."

Saitama- "That's it? So then, where is this person I'm going to fight anyways?"

Felt- "He's going to get killed if he fights against Elsa."

The baldy went to Felt's face.

Saitama- "Just tell me where the Owl puncher is going to be!"

Felt- "It's pronounced Bowel Hunter you idiot!"

Emilia- "I want to accompany you."

Felt and Reinhard- "What?!"

Emilia- "I want to see the person who tried to buy my insignia."

Reinhard- "Lady Emilia. Are you sure about that?"

The cat flew up to Reinhard.

Puck- "Once she sets her mind on something, there is no turning back."

Reinhard- "Very well. Little girl. Take us to the Loot house."

Felt- "I have a name! My name's Felt!"

Saitama- "Enough wasting time! Let's go already!"

Reinhard's thoughts: "I have a hard time believing this guy could be some hero."

 **Front of Loot House**

Felt lead everyone to the front door. Saitama, Genos, Reinhard, Emilia and Puck. Felt nocked three times.

"What's the password?"

Felt- "The jig's up. I've been caught."

The front door opens up. A tall old man who appears to be too strong for someone his age peaks through the door.

Old Man Rom- "Oh, I'm sorry for the trouble she has caused all of you."

Rom stares at the Caped Baldy.

Old Man Rom- "Well uh... Come on in."

The group entered the Loot House. They all were seated and nothing else was said. Old Man Rom decided to break the silence.

Old Man Rom- "Can I offer any drinks?"

Reinhard- "Sorry no. We are waiting for the Bowel Hunter."

The caped baldy jumps off his chair.

Saitama- "This Owl hunter isn't showing up! What the hell are we waiting for?!"

"Knock, Knock, Knock"

Felt- "It's her."

Saitama gets excited. Maybe he'll get a good fight. Or maybe not. Who knows?

Felt- "Come in."

The girl opened the door to allow the Bowel Hunter inside. The Bowel Hunter is fairly attractive. (Look up her appearance) She stares at Saitama's bald head then to Emilia and Reinhard. She then enjoyed her time staring at the attractive Blond Cyborg.

Elsa Granhiert- "Oh Felt... So you've been caught. Not only is the owner of the insignia here, but an imperial knight as well? And who is that fine young man?

She pointed at Genos.

Elsa Granhiert "His limbs seem to be artificial. Fascinating."

Saitama walked up to Elsa Granhiert.

Saitama- "Yo. Are you the owl puncher?"

Elsa Granhiert- "What?"

Felt- "I said it's Bowel Hunter! You idiot!"

Elsa Granhiert- "It seems we have a comedian here."

Saitama- "I'm serious. I'm here to fight someone. If you're the Bowel Hunter, then please show me how strong you are."

Elsa Granhiert- "Oh? That's it? Well, I am starving for a little blood."

She licked her lips.

Reinhard tapped Genos Shoulder.

Reinhard- "Will he be okay? He doesn't have a weapon to fight with."

Genos- "Master Saitama doesn't need a weapon. His fists are deadlier than any sword. Just watch."

Reinhard- "You put too much faith in him. He just looks... like a regular man."

Genos- "I also thought the same way, but I was in for a surprise."

Emilia and Rom were hearing their conversation. None of them believed Genos. Saitama would probably die.

Saitama- "Why don't we go outside to fight? This building is too small. It feels crowded in here."

Elsa Granhiert- "As you wish."

Reinhard- "Wait, I must watch your fight. Wait for me, so that I may observe you."

 **Outside** (Open field)

Saitama- "Alright. You better not disappoint me. I don't want you to hold back. Fight like you're trying to kill me."

Elsa Granhiert- "I always kill when I fight. So don't worry." (She makes a malevolent smile)

Reinhard, Emilia, Puck, Genos, Rom, and Felt stand at a safe distance away from the fight. They are the spectators. They believe Saitama is definitely going to die. But Genos knows what Saitama can do.

Emilia- "How can you be so confident in that man?"

Genos- "Master Saitama has defeated giant monsters with one punch. He'll be fine."

Reinhard- "What?!"

Felt- "You're joking!"

The Bowel Hunter appeared behind Saitama in a blink of an eye. Nobody could see her move, except for Reinhard and Genos. Saitama poofed out of existence and reappeared behind his opponent. She was surprised with the speed of the Caped Baldy, so she retreated to a safe distance.

Elsa Granhiert- "How are you so fast? I couldn't see you move at all!"

Reinhard, Emilia and the rest were impressed by Saitama's speed. Only Genos wasn't surprised, he knew Saitama can move much faster.

Saitama- "Aw man, everyone who ever asked me about my abilities always end up loosing against me. You had my hopes up. You're probably weaker than I expected."

She didn't like hearing that come from some skinny bald dude. She's now pissed off.

Elsa Granhiert- "You think I'm weak? You'll be begging for death when I'm done with you!"

The Bowel Hunter ran at super Sonic speeds around the Caped Baldy. Saitama just stood there. His opponent felt very confident in her speed. She found a perfect opening for an attack. To her surprise, Saitama then looked at her face.

Saitama- "Can I go home now?"

She retreated back again.

Bowel Hunter- "What's with this guy? Why do I feel unsafe around him?"

Reinhard- "She feels unsafe around him?"

Saitama- "If you aren't going to attack me, then I'll go to you."

Bowel Hunter- "What?!"

The bald superhero popped out of existence and reappeared behind his opponent.

 **DEATH**

She turned around to stare at a fist that didn't even make contact with her face. But she did hear something get destroyed. She looked behind her to see a crater that stretched for miles, she also took a second to look at everyone's horrified faces. Genos just stood there with a smile. He had a feeling of Deja vu.

Saitama- "Now that we are done here, can we find some food? I'm starving."

Elsa Granhiert- "Wait!"

Before saitama could leave he is stopped by her.

Elsa Granhiert "How did you become so strong?"

Saitama- "Nah, even if I tell you wouldn't believe me."

Elsa Granhiert "You fool, why wont you take me seriously?"

Saitama- "Sorry but no. Besides, I can't let this power fall into the wrong hands."

Elsa Granhiert- "You don't think I can handle it baldy?"

Saitama didn't like hearing that. He turned around and look at her all pissed off.

Saitama- "Stop mentioning my baldness!"

Genos- "You are nuisance to Master Saitama. Leave now. Or I'll incinerate you."

Genos aimed his arm at the Bowel Hunter. His hand shape shifts into a massive cannon. The sound of energy charging up frightens everyone but Saitama.

Elsa Granhiert- "I wonder what your guts look like."

The female assassin disappeared from sight with the intentions of fighting Genos. She attempted to slice open Genos Stomach but nothing happened.

Genos- "You are a bigger fool than I anticipated. I am no human. I'm a Cyborg."

Everyone doesn't know what a Cyborg is. They make confused expressions.

Genos- "I'm not surprised you don't know what a cyborg is. Let me show you."

The blond Cyborg ripped his shirt off. His artificial body is seen. The spectators of the fight stare at the horrifying cyborg.

Genos- "More than 90% of me is a machine. I have long lost my humanity... So now that you know who you're up against, do you still want to fight?"

The cyborg's machine parts begin to glow and spark off electricity and steam as he stood in a fighting stance. Even from a safe distance, Reinhard, Emilia, Puck, Rom, and Felt could feel the heat of the Cyborg's immense power.

Elsa Granhiert- "So then, if I can defeat you, then that Baldy will have to take me seriously."

Saitama- "Hey! I didn't agree to anything! And didn't I tell you to stop mentioning my baldness?!"

The fight between Genos and his opponent happened very fast. Genos wasted no time and overpowered the woman. It was at this moment she realized... she screwed up. The female assassin decided to escape from the battlefield but Genos followed her easily.

Saitama- "That's enough Genos! She learned her lesson."

The Cyborg stopped chasing her.

Genos- "Very well."

The Cyborg returned to his Master like a dog would.

Reinhard- "I have to say... both of you have far exceeded my expectations. Saitama. That's your name right?"

The baldy looked at the imperial knight to give a proper response. his face went from bland to serious.

Saitama- "Yes! What do you need of me?"

Reinhard- "Is there a way we can keep in touch?"

Saitama- "Yo, I don't swing that way."

Reinhard- "You misunderstood me."

Saitama- "Oh... Then what do you want?"

Reinhard- "How can I make sure where to find you?"

Saitama- "Well, I'm kind of homeless at the moment. I'm also hungry. It makes me jealous of Genos because he doesn't need food to survive."

Genos- "That is true, however, since there isn't a nearby recharge station, I need to use solar energy to keep functioning properly."

Puck- "Does he do photosynthesis?"

Saitama- "No."

Emilia walked up to Saitama and Genos. Puck relaxed on her shoulder.

Emilia- "As a thank you, I would like to offer you a place to stay. You can temporarily stay at Roswaal's mansion."

Saitama- "Really?! Um.. I mean, sure. I'll gladly accept. That should distract me from trying to find a job, at least for a little bit."

Reinhard- "There is one more thing I want to ask of you. Would you like jobs as imperial knights?"

Saitama- "Not really."

Genos- "Sensei. This is as close as you can get to getting a hero job."

Saitama- "Is that so? Then I'll join if Genos can too."

Reinhard- "Of course he can. However you both won't be acknowledged very soon. You need to prove your selves."

Felt tried sneaking away but Rom stopped her.

Felt- "Hey what's the big idea, Old Man Rom?!"

Old Man Rom- "you don't need that anymore, now please return that Insignia to miss Emilia."

Felt- "Okay! Fine!"

Felt pulled out the Insignia from her Secret pocket. the insignia would glow for some unknown reason. Reinhard quickly took notice. He grabbed Felt's arm. this made the girl very uncomfortable.

Felt- "Get your hands off of me creep!"

Old Man Rom- "Stop right there! I don't care if you are an imperial knight! Nobody touches Felt!"

Saitama- "but didn't the old guy touch her a while ago?"

Genos- "He meant something else, Sensei."

Reinhard released his grip on Felt and backed away from the Giant.

Reinhard- "forgive me for being so sudden. but a prophecy has been fulfilled here. I cannot take this lightly."

Felt- "Prophecy? what a load of crap!"

Reinhard- "it is written on the Dragonstone. an Insignia will glow revealing the fifth candidate for the Royal selection."

Rom scratched his head

Old Man Rom- "Hmm, I might have heard something about a prophecy. but I don't remember anything about a Dragonstone, I might be too old to remember."

Felt- "I don't care what the prophecy says. I don't want to be ruler of Lugunica!"

Reinhard- "I see. Then what if I told you, that you'd be the richest person in the land? it would be much better than being a thief living in the slums. what do you think?"

Felt- "Well... No! I hate nobility and I don't care about being rich! I'm not leaving Rom behind!"

Old Man Rom- "You heard what she said. Now leave her alone."

Saitama yawned for an impressive 13 seconds straight.

Felt- "Can you shut up baldy?!"

Saitama- "I'm getting tired of this place! Laguna, was it? Everyone here always points out my baldness! Can you hurry up and give back that insignia to, Amelia?"

the small cat laughed very hard.

Puck- "He even got your name wrong Lia."

The half elf looked away from Saitama embarrassed.

Emilia- "it's not that funny, Puck."

Felt gave away the Insignia then returned to Reinhard.

Felt- "I'm not going anywhere."

Old Man Rom- "Don't make us have to say it again."

Reinhard- "Fine... I didn't want to have to do this."

Reinhard and the Giant fought each other. The giant used a massive blunt weapon to attack Reinhard but the knight was too fast. He didn't even use his own sword. The knight got up behind Rom and touched Rom's forehead. Some magic technique was used to make the giant fall unconcious. Felt backed away from them, he began to run. Reinhard then appeared behind in front of her and placed his hand on her forehead. She fell unconscious.

Reinhard- "Sorry you had to see that... What the?"

Saitama was sleeping on Genos boots. That was an awkward spot to sleep on. Emilia and Puck haven't noticed the bald man falling asleep after watching Reinhard fight Rom. They awkwardly stared at Saitama. It's like he doesn't care about what's happening.

 **Re:Zero: One punch Knight**

* * *

 **If the story is still broken I'll try to rewrite some scenes again**


	2. Chapter 2 (Garbage)

**Re:Zero: One Punch Knight**

Reply to someguy: I'm sorry you don't like the story. I don't know how to make it up to you. I realized there were some errors in the writing. I tried fixing them though. As a result, some funny parts were changed. But I don't even know if the problem was fixed at all.

Response to everyone reading: I hope I don't ruin the story for you just because I'm treating this like my playground.

 **I tried to make Saitama act as ignorant as he does in his own anime. Sorry if important scenes are ruined because of this. I'm also sorry if he's out of character. There are many ways he could act in Re:Zero but I chose the less serious path. Hopefully some people can write their own version. I want to read it very badly.**

* * *

After this chapter the story will follow the canon path

Genos- "Sensei?"

The baldy was in a deep sleep. He used Genos boots as a pillow. What a weird duo they make. Anyone would believe Genos is stronger than a simple Caped Baldy if they didn't know better. Saitama looked very harmless. He looked even more pathetic when he decided to just sleep on the dirty floor even though Emilia offered Saitama a place to stay.

Emilia- "Is he really asleep?"

Genos- "His heart rate has slowed down. Therefore, Master Saitama is asleep."

Emilia- "You know his heart rate?"

Genos- "I know the heart rate of every creature within limited radius, your heart rate has increased, are you in pain?"

Emilia- "No! I'm fine..."

Genos- "Understood."

The half elf took another close look at the sleeping Saitama. At first, he looked peaceful, then he began to snore. This made Emilia bounce back almost making Puck fall off her shoulder.

Emilia- "I thought your master was hungry. I don't understand him. He doesn't make good first impressions either."

Genos- "I know what you mean. When I met Master Saitama for the first time, he was naked."

Emilia- "Huh?!'

Emilia was disgusted at the thought of seeing the bald hero naked. Reinhard just pretended Genos never said that about Saitama.

The small cat flew off Emilia's shoulder to ask Genos a question.

Puck- "Can you tell us how he saved your life?"

Before Genos could give Puck an answer he picked up Saitama as if his master was a defenseless, loud snoring baby.

Genos- "Sure... It was on the same day, when I met Saitama naked..."

Reinhard- "I've heard enough..."

Reinhard left the scene while carrying the unconscious Felt in his arms.

Genos began with his story. He told Emilia and Puck about the Mosquito lady he was hunting and explained everything they needed to know up to the point when Saitama saved Genos and took him as a disciple.

Genos- "And that is when he accepted me as a disciple..."

Emilia- "I... I still don't want to believe it. How is he strong? Do you know why?"

Genos- "Master Saitama wont tell me the secret to his strength. He would always disguise it with a basic work out."

Puck- "It makes sense he should hide his secret. It'd be wrong to let it fall in the wrong hands."

Puck returned to Emilia's shoulder.

Puck- "Thanks for telling us about your past with Saitama. I can't sense his human side lying at all."

Emilia- "Yes, Thank you for speaking with us, sir."

 **Mathers Domain** (Roswaal's Mansion, Front yard, night time)

The characters have arrived to the Mansion via Dragon-Drawn Carriage, Emilia and Genos sat in the passenger area, Saitama was still snoring on Emilia's lap even after enduring a bumpy ride. The carriage owner has brought them to their destination. He received his payment as the passengers exited. Genos carried the sleeping Saitama on his shoulder. He figured he wont wake up even after bumping his head on the carriage several times.

Emilia stood in front of Genos. She welcomed him to the Roswaal's Mansion. Genos wasn't very impressed with the Size of the place at all. He only cared about finding a place for his master to sleep. The two maids who maintain the Mansion stood at the front entrance of the building as if knowing Emilia would arrive with guests. The two maids greeted Genos and Emilia.

Rem and Ram- "Welcome home, miss Emilia."

Rem- "Is the unconscious man in need of healing?"

Emilia- "Not at all. He's sleeping."

Ram- "Forgive me for being so sudden but, why are you bringing guests without Roswaal's consent?"

Emilia- "Well... It's a long story..."

Genos- "This man is my master, his name is Saitama."

Ram- "Very well, come inside."

 **Some time later...**

The maids brought Genos inside a bedroom. It was a fancy bedroom.

Rem- "Your master will be sleeping in this room."

Ram- "But first, he must take a shower, try waking him up."

Genos- "Very well. I will wake him up for you."

Genos tossed Saitama on to the floor like he was garbage. Saitama fell very hard making a loud thump noise, but the caped baldy still didn't wake up. The maids were horrified with what they have seen Genos do. That was no proper way for anyone to treat their master.

Rem- "Did you just kill him?"

Genos- "No, do not worry. He is stronger than he looks."

They could still hear Saitama snoring very loud. They awkwardly stared at the sleeping Caped Baldy.

The Maids thoughts: "Who is this man?"

Rem- "I will try to wake him up with water, I'll return with a bucket. While I'm gone, try anything to wake him up."

The blue haired maid exited the room to find a bucket of water. The pink haired maid who stood next to the sleeping man didn't know what to do. Maybe Genos would know how to wake him up.

Ram- "Sir, how do you wake him up?"

Genos- "Normally Sensei would awaken at hearing my voice. This is the first time I have ever seen him in a deep sleep."

Ram- "Forgive me if I disrespect your Sensei, but may I try my methods?"

Genos- "Yes, I'll allow it."

She sat next to Saitama. She began to slap the bald man as hard as she can.

Slap... Slap... Slap... Slap... Slap... Saitama still didn't wake up, he just kept on snoring. She only managed to cause him to snore like a dying pig. It's like he didn't feel Ram's hard Slapping. The pink haired maid became slightly irritated that Saitama wouldn't wake up. She considered the thought that the bald hero was only pretending to sleep just to anger her.

Ram- "Sir, can I punch him?"

She readied her fist but the Cyborg stopped her from punching his master.

Genos- "That's enough! Your sister has brought the water."

Rem indeed arrived with the water bucket sooner than expected. Genos was at ease, hoping the blue haired maid would be gentle with Saitama by using her methods... Genos and Ram backed away from the still sleeping Saitama. Rem placed the water next to the baldy. Genos wasn't sure why she placed it there.

Genos- "Weren't you going to pour water on him?"

Rem- "No, we will dip your master's head into the bucket. If that's okay with you?"

Genos hesitated at first but he was getting tired of Saitama's snoring already.

Genos- "Sure, do it."

Rem- "Thank you sir, for giving us permission."

The maids held Saitama and dipped his head into the bucket of water. For a few moments he stood still making a lot of bubbles. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10... 11... 12... 13... 14... 15...

Genos- "What is happening to him?"

Saitama still wouldn't wake up.

Genos- "That's enough, remove him."

The two maids removed the baldy's head from the water. Rem still held Saitama, hoping to not drop him like Genos did. Saitama was still snoring loudly while coughing out water. He made noises a mating horse would do.

Rem- "I think you broke your master when you dropped him."

Genos- "He's fine, he once survived a fall from the moon."

The two maids looked at each other in disbelief. Suddenly Saitama laid his face on Rem's breasts while she still held him in her arms. He rubbed his face on her like she was a pillow. The blue haired maid was embarrassed but didn't bother to remove Saitama's face. Ram became furious at Saitama, she pushed him to the floor and began to punch his face repeatedly. Saitama still didn't wake up. He mumbled a few Gibberish words but he was still asleep. The baldy then hugged Ram and slept on her like she was a pillow. The maid was screaming like hell.

Ram- "He's having his way with me! Do something!"

Rem and Genos tried to pry open Saitama's grip on Ram but the Baldy was too strong even when sleeping. After struggling in vain for a few minutes, they gave up.

Rem- "I'm sorry sister. He's too strong."

Ram was crying, but she was very cute when sad, she didn't like being this close to the Bald hero. Rem was offended at Saitama for making her sister cry. She began to plan a way to kill him when nobody is looking. Saitama was breathing on Ram like an Otaku would breath on his Waifus. She became more disgusted and was hoping he would not lick her. Saitama finally released his grip on the pink haired maid. Ram went to the farthest corner of the room and was still crying, looks like she wont be able to sleep tonight. She doesn't want to be close to Saitama anymore, then Rem went to her Sister to console her.

Rem- "Did he lick you? Did he touch you where he shouldn't?"

Ram was too traumatized to give an answer. She gave no response. Now Rem felt certain that she must kill Saitama. Genos went to them and bowed respectfully.

Genos- "Please forgive him. He is a great man once you get to know him."

Ram didn't believe the words from the Blond Cyborg, she didn't want to get to know Saitama either.

Rem- "I'll let this slide for now. He was just sleeping so he didn't know any better. But I don't think my sister will forgive him easily."

Genos- "I understand if she wont forgive Saitama that soon. Give him time. He is a good person."

Ram calmed down a bit as Rem wiped away her tears. When Ram calmed down, Rem was ready to speak again.

Rem- "Do you think your master could be cursed?"

Genos- "Cursed?"

The Cyborg began to calculate a hypothesis.

Genos thoughts: "Earlier today, Master Saitama was hungry, then his heart rate decreased, meaning he fell asleep, then there was the ride on the carriage, it was very unstable, so normally Master should have awoken when he fell out of the carriage and hit his head, but he kept on snoring as if nothing happened... But what would have caused him to sleep this much? It may have been his lack of sleep but he shouldn't be acting this way. Perhaps the Bowel Hunter cursed him, no... that isn't right. She doesn't appear to be a magic user."

The maids stared at the Cyborg in his self monologue.

Rem- "Let's bring your master to Beatrice. She would know if he's cursed or not."

Genos- "Would Beatrice know if Master Saitama is in danger?"

Rem- "Beatrice is skilled in removing curses. She resides in the forbidden library."

Genos placed Saitama on his shoulder.

Genos- "Thank you. I shall make this up to you any way I can."

 **Forbidden** **Library**

They brought the still snoring Saitama to Beatrice. They laid him on the floor so the Loli can observe him. Beatrice stared at the snoring Caped baldy. His snoring was very annoying to the Loli.

Beatrice- "Is there a pig trapped in there, I suppose?"

Rem- "Forgive us for interrupting your reading, but can you check him for curses?"

Beatrice- "Curses? He's snoring like he's doing it on purpose! Why don't you beat some sense into him I suppose?"

Ram- "My... methods... weren't enough..."

The pink haired maid tried not to remember what Saitama did to her. He was only sleeping but she hates him either way.

Beatrice- "Stand back I suppose..."

The Loli checked the snoring baldy from head to toe but couldn't find anything on him. She then backed away from his face with an expression of disappointment.

Rem- "Is the bald man cursed?"

Beatrice- "No. He's just a heavy sleeper."

Genos was now at ease knowing his Master isn't in any danger.

Saitama choked a bit then spat a lot of water at the Loli's face. Beatrice is all wet now. She became very angry but didn't show it. Saitama just kept on snoring like a hog.

Beatrice- "...I see... Can I kill him?"

Genos- "No."

Beatrice- "Then get him out of here I suppose. I need to wash off this human filth."

 **Bathing room**

They placed Saitama near the huge bath tub full of water. The maids have given up. They don't want to deal with Saitama anymore.

Rem- "We can't handle him. He's too much for us. Please, just clean him your self. You seem to tolerate him more."

Ram- "Your master has fresh clothes in his room. Change his filthy clothing into the pajamas."

Genos- "I understand, thank you for all your help."

Just when the maids exited the bathing room, Genos tossed Saitama into the pool of water. The baldy floated like he was dead.

 **Next day**

Saitama woke up in an unfamiliar room. He noticed someone had changed his clothes into Pajamas. His bed was also very comfortable. In fact, it was too comfortable. This pissed him off. He didn't know why he got angry at a comfortable bed in the first place. Maybe it's because he knew that he can never afford a good bed. The very little money the Hero association gave him was only enough to let him buy at a bargain sale. If King didn't take all of the credit for Saitama's work, he would have enough money to afford good things and he wouldn't be living in that crappy apartment. He then sat up straight to do some stretching but was jumped scared at seeing Genos standing in front of his bed.

Saitama- "Woah! What the! Genos?!"

Genos- "Don't mind me Sensei. I'm here to notify the maids of when you wake up."

Saitama- "We're finally at the mansion?"

Genos- "Affirmative. And now that you have awoken, I can inform the maids."

Saitama- "Okay but, who are these maids you're talking about?"

The bedroom door opened, twin maids entered and stopped right next to Genos. One maid had Blue hair, the other maid had Pink hair. The maids respectfully bow to Saitama.

Rem and Ram- "Welcome sir."

The two maids hated Saitama but felt it was necessary to introduce them selves properly.

Rem- "This is my sister Ram."

Ram- "This is my sister Rem."

Saitama- "Uhh... You look familiar... You look like two girls in this weird dream I had, uh... Genos was there too."

The two maids were irritated at his response. They had to put up with Saitama last night so they automatically hate him no matter what.

Saitama stared at them for a brief moment. The maids didn't feel comfortable.

Rem- "How terrible. The bald man has violated you in his mind, Sister."

Ram- "It is terrible. The bald man has treated you with ultimate shame in his mind, Rem."

Saitama- "What's wrong with my baldness?! Why is my lack of hair the first thing people notice?!"

Genos- "Forgive my master's bald head. He's trying hard to regrow hair."

Saitama- "I have no problem with being bald okay!"

Both maids held each others hands at being scared by the angry bald man. Saitama was too loud when he yelled at them. Then the bald hero felt guilty for raising his voice at them. But they were too cute for him to stay mad. Saitama got up from bed and bowed respectfully to the maids.

Saitama- "I'm sorry for shouting. Please forgive me."

The two maids looked at each other then back at the bald hero.

Genos- "Master Saitama is a great man. You don't have to fear him."

The maids calmed down and regained their postures.

The half elf shortly arrived to the room.

Emilia- "Can't you wake up more peacefully, Saitama?"

Saitama- "Oh, good morning Amelia."

Emilia- "Is my name really that hard for you to remember?"

Rem- "Listen to this, Miss Emilia. My dear sister was just violated by that man."

Ram- "Please listen to this, Miss Emilia. Rem was just held prisoner and shamed by that man."

Both maids pointed fingers at Saitama.

Saitama- "Huh? That's a lie and you know it!"

Emilia- "And you two, don't tease him too much."

Rem- "Yes, Miss Emilia. My sister is very sorry."

Ram- "Yes, Miss Emilia. Rem is sorry, as well."

Both Maids bowed respectfully once more and exited the room.

Emilia- "Saitama, would you like to explore the mansion?"

Saitama- "Nah, I think I'll sleep more. I never experienced such a comfortable bed before. I'm kind of jealous I can't afford one either."

Emilia- "Oh, sorry. Continue with your resting."

The Cyborg and Emilia exited the room as well. Now Saitama is all alone in the room. He tried to enjoy the bed a little more but he was no longer sleepy. He tried many sleeping poses but he couldn't sleep right. He was so obsessed with trying to sleep that the bed was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Saitama- "I can't sleep. They've gotta at least have some anime or manga or some comics nearby."

The baldy searched some drawers to find something entertaining to look at. It was all empty. This irritated the Baldy too much. There's no TV, no video games, no manga, no board games, how on earth is Saitama going to entertain himself? If Saitama had hair on his head he would be trying to rip them off in frustration.

Saitama- "I can't take it anymore! There has to be something to do!"

* * *

 _ **(Scene remade)**_

He looked left and right and checked everywhere in the room but nothing was found, only his dirty hero clothing on a drawer. To make things worse, he had a weird feeling in his gut. He needs a restroom.

Saitama- "Shoot. I have to use the bathroom."

The bald hero walked out of the room and came across a hallway. He didn't know what door to open. So he opened random doors.

Saitama- "Surely this would be the..."

He opened the first door that came to his mind. He entered a library dimension. There was a Loli reading a book.

Beatrice- "You again? What are you doing here? You're not allowed here I suppose."

Saitama- "Yo! Can you tell me where the bathroom is?"

Beatrice- "Bug off human! I'm busy!"

Saitama didn't like her attitude. It was almost like that female hero that wouldn't wear pants.

Saitama- "What are you reading?"

The Loli looked away from her book in irritation.

Beatrice- "It tells me how to get rid of bugs."

Saitama- "So there's bugs in here? You should get Genos to help you with that. He's good at getting rid of mosquitoes."

Beatrice- "I don't remember humans being this stupid. Get out of here or I'll force you out."

Saitama- "Sorry, but you gotta tell me where the bathroom is."

Saitama's presence wouldn't allow the Loli to read in peace. She's going to have to do something about it.

Saitama- "You live here so you've gotta know where the bathroom is."

Beatrice is tired of the Baldy in Pajamas. Time to get rid of him.

Beatrice- "That's enough I suppose. I warned you."

The Loli charged a powerful lighting bolt, it shook the library dimension violently, she fired the magic bolt at Saitama. There was much smoke, Beatrice was confident that the bald weirdo died, so she kept reading her book. As the smoke cleared away, the baldy was unharmed. There were no injuries on Saitama, although his shirt was burnt off but he didn't notice it. When she noticed Saitama was still alive, this angered her even more.

Beatrice- "How did you survive that?!"

Saitama's expression was bland and simple.

Saitama- "That magic trick was pretty cool, the smoke helped me relax, but you could been more gentle with that."

Every second her hatred for Saitama grew. Beatrice opened up a portal to the bathroom and tried pushing Saitama there with her magic but he wouldn't budge an inch. At noticing the portal next to him he was surprised.

Saitama- "Wait a minute! You knew where the bathroom was this entire time? Sorry but, I don't need it any more."

Beatrice- "Make up your mind human."

Saitama- "Yeah I made up my mind. See ya later."

Beatrice- "Don't ever come back please."

She already hated the Baldy after what he did last night. The bald hero ignored the portal and exited the library normally. Now the hero had to find out how to get out of the mansion. He didn't want punch a wall open so he can leave because Genos had already made friends with the two maids. At least Saitama thinks they're friends of Genos. He didn't want to explore the looping hallway anymore. So he opened random doors. All doors showed empty guest bedrooms, one of the doors led to a bathroom.

Saitama- "Oh, at least I know where the bathroom is now."

After he finished using the bathroom he kept exploring the Mansion. He opened the door to Emilia's bed room. Emilia was half naked trying on a new outfit. She didn't even notice Saitama looking at her body. The baldy got nervous and shut the door quickly.

 _ **(Up to here)**_

* * *

 _ **(Old scene)**_ __ _you can skip this part._

He looked left and right and checked everywhere in the room but nothing was found, only his dirty hero clothing on a drawer. To make things worse, he had a weird feeling in his gut. He had to pee very badly.

Saitama- "Shoot! I have to use the bath room."

The bald hero ran out of the room and came across a hallway. He didn't know what door to open. So he ran in one direction hoping to find one of the maids. For several minutes he ran but the hallway would never end. So he ran at mach 2 speed to find the end but it kept stretching for millions of Kilometers.

Saitama- "Is this an infinite hallway?! If I don't find a bath room soon, I'll have to..."

Being too desperate he opened the first door that came to his mind. He entered a library dimension. There was a Loli reading a book.

Beatrice- "You again? What are you doing here? You're not allowed here I suppose."

Saitama- "Yo! Can you tell me where the bathroom is? I can't hold it in!"

Beatrice- "Bug off human! I'm busy!"

Saitama couldn't hold it anymore. He unzipped his pants and pissed on some book shelves.

Saitama- "Oohh, that hit the spot."

The Loli looked away from her book and was horrified at what Saitama had done.

Beatrice- "What are you doing human?! Stop defiling those sacred books!"

Saitama- "Hmm... Huh, me? What? What's wrong?"

Beatrice- "I don't remember humans being this stupid! Get out of here or I'll kill you!"

Saitama- "Sorry, But I've gotta do my business."

Saitama wouldn't stop peeing, it was already a full minute.

Saitama- "Ooh, it's a mess in here now."

The floor was a wet mess. Nasty!

Beatrice- "That's enough I suppose. I warned you."

The Loli charged a powerful lighting bolt, it shook the library dimension violently, she fired the magic bolt at Saitama. There was much smoke, Beatrice was confident that the bald weirdo died, so she kept reading her book. As the smoke cleared away, Saitama was still peeing on book shelves. He still hasn't finished yet. There were no injuries on Saitama, although his shirt was burnt off but he didn't even notice the Loli tried attacking him. When she noticed Saitama was still alive, this angered her even more.

Beatrice- "How did you survive that?!"

Saitama had just finished peeing and still didn't hear Beatrice. He pulled up his pants. Now he's ready to leave.

Saitama- "Thanks for giving me privacy, the smoke helped me relax, sorry about the mess though."

Every second her hatred for Saitama grew. Beatrice opened up a portal to the bathroom and tried pushing Saitama there with her magic but he wouldn't budge an inch. At noticing the portal next to him he was surprised.

Saitama- "Wait a minute! You knew where the bathroom was this entire time? Sorry but, I don't need it any more."

She already hated the Baldy after what he did last night, after what he did to the book shelf she could never forgive him. The bald hero ignored the portal and exited the library normally. Now the hero had to find out how to get out of the mansion. He didn't want punch a wall open so he can leave because Genos had already made friends with the two maids. At least Saitama thinks they're friends of Genos. He didn't want to explore the looping hallway anymore. So he opened random doors. All doors showed empty guest bedrooms, one of the doors led to a bathroom.

Saitama- "Oh, at least I know where the bathroom is now."

He shut the door to keep exploring the Mansion. He opened the door to Emilia's bed room. Emilia was half naked trying on a new outfit. She didn't even notice Saitama looking at her body. The baldy got nervous and shut the door quickly.

 _ **(Up to here)**_

* * *

Saitama- "I hope nobody saw me do that..."

He quickly vacated from the area and checked other doors. The bald hero was getting desperate. He needed to find a way out. Then he heard voices nearby. It came from a door. He heard Genos and the maids talking. Saitama put his ear on the door so he can hear what they are saying.

Ram- "Wow, you make some great potato soup! What did you use?"

Genos- "6 slices of thin bacon, cut into 1-inch pieces. 3 carrots, scrubbed clean and diced. 3 stalks celery, diced. 1 medium onion, diced. 6 small russet potatoes, peeled and diced. 1/2 teaspoon Cajun spice mix, plus more if needed. Salt and freshly ground black pepper. Then 8 cups of low-sodium chicken or vegetable broth. I learned to cook when I helped Master Saitama with his household chores."

(I googled the ingredients don't flame at me)

Rem- "Genos, why do you call him your master? No offense but, he doesn't act like one."

Genos- "He teaches me good things. Not only is he a good role model but he is strong hero too."

Saitama felt bad for Genos, he knew he can never be a good teacher but somehow Genos still believed in him. He even dragged Genos to another world when he didn't need to be a part of this mess. Genos has his own mission, it's to get revenge on the Cyborg that killed his family and people. But Saitama took that away from him. Saitama wanted to do the right thing but he doesn't know what to do. He isn't very smart. When Genos would ask him for advice, Saitama would just tell him something he heard an anime character say for motivation.

Emilia- "Saitama?"

The bald hero froze. He hoped that Emilia didn't see him take a peak at her Half Elf body.

Emilia- "What happened to your clothing?"

Saitama was glad she didn't see him spy on her. It was an accident so he hoped it wont be a big deal.

Emilia- "The Maids told me you gave them trouble last night. You wouldn't wake up no matter what methods they tried on you. And Ram seemed to be traumatized so she had trouble sleeping. What happened last night?"

Saitama wasn't even listening to Emilia. He kept on hearing Genos conversation with the maids.

Emilia- "Who are you listening to?"

She placed her ear on the door to listen. There were weird noises coming from there. It sounded like the maids were doing naughty things with the Blond Cyborg.

Rem- "Be gentle please."

Genos- "Don't worry, I'm always gentle."

Ram- "Is it weird that I enjoy watching the two of you do this?"

Rem- "Stop, you'll make it sound weird."

Emilia was horrified with what she's hearing, she wanted to take a peak into the door to see what's happening but she didn't want Saitama to think she's weird. Meanwhile Saitama is cursing in his mind, he didn't think Genos would already be so good with the two maids. The real events happening inside the room are very different to what Emilia and Saitama were thinking. Genos was guiding Rem's hand to show her how to make the dish. Ram was supervising Genos, also to observe his technique.

Saitama- "I think we should give them privacy."

Emilia- "I didn't know the two maids were in to that kind of stuff."

The maids heard Emilia's voice.

Ram- "Miss Emilia? Is that you? You can come inside."

The half elf was panicking, was Ram inviting her to do naughty things with Genos? She didn't want any part of it so she ran away. Saitama just stood there not knowing what to do. He saw Emilia run away. She might think he's a weirdo if he stayed. So he followed her.

Ram opened the door. At seeing nobody, she shut the door.

Ram- "That's odd. I heard Emilia talking to someone."

Genos- "I detected two beings there. They must have been listening to us but immediately vacated after misunderstanding our conversation."

The two maids became embarrassed. How will they explain to Emilia what really happened in the Kitchen?

Genos- "It's almost time. Your Master is destined to arrive in a few minutes."

Rem- "Ah, you just reminded me. We must inform Miss Emilia at once."

However, the two maids didn't think they could show their faces to Emilia after their misunderstanding.

 **Meanwhile with Saitama**

The Half Elf ran outside of the Mansion, right behind her was Saitama. She turned around and was frightened at seeing the Bald Man behind her.

Emilia- "Did you follow me?"

Saitama- "What? No!"

The small cat flew out of Emilia's hair. And scratched Saitama's face. It was more annoying than painful.

Puck- "If you want my daughter you'll have to go through me."

Saitama- "Hold on! I'm not following anyone! I just didn't want the maids to think I was spying on them. They would think I'm a weirdo."

Puck- "If you don't change your clothes into something that isn't ripped apart then Roswaal will also think you're a weirdo."

Saitama realized the cat was right. How did this happen to his clothing? He didn't even know the Loli burned them off.

Roswaal- "Looks like you made a new friend Miss Emilia."

The half elf was surprised to see Roswaal behind her. He had just arrived by flying down.

Saitama- "Yo, who's that guy? A clown?"

Emilia- "What? He is the Lord of this Manor!"

Roswaal- "It's okay. Let's give this gentleman some new clothing."

Roswaal snapped his fingers, Saitama is now wearing a tuxedo.

Saitama- "Huh? How did you do that?"

Roswaal- "Have you never seen magic before? Let's come inside. We'll introduce ourselves properly at the dining room."

 **Dining room**

Everyone sat near the table, food was served a long time ago but Saitama was eating like there's no tomorrow. He didn't get to eat anything yesterday so he ate 3 plates of Potato soup. Being full he leaned his chair back.

Saitama- "Did Genos help with the cooking? I recognize this food."

Roswaal looked at Rem then Ram. He thought maybe one of his maids created this fine dish.

Roswaal- "I'm impressed. I could have sworn at least Ram was in charge of making the Potato soup."

Genos stood right next to Saitama. He caught the attention of Roswaal for not eating anything.

Roswaal- "Are you not hungry Genos? Or have you eaten before we did?"

Genos- "My body doesn't depend on food like a human would. I have long lost my humanity."

Roswaal- "Oh, that explains your artificial limbs. Well then, from where did both of you come from? You don't appear to be from around here."

Saitama- "I guess, even if we told you, you wont believe us."

Genos- "It's complicated."

Roswaal- "It's okay, your sincerity will allow me to believe you."

The caped baldy's face went serious.

Saitama- "Yo, Genos, can you explain it to them?"

Genos- "Yes, Sensei. We come from a society that is in constant conflict between monsters and heroes. Master Saitama is the strongest hero of them all. However, his ranking is lower than mine. His fragile appearance would fool anyone to believe he is weaker than me. There are many more details on this subject but I wont get to them. Master Saitama doesn't like long conversations."

Roswaal- "Would you care to give the name of that place?"

Saitama- "It's called..."

Dark fog formed everywhere as time froze completely. Everyone except Saitama was frozen. The caped baldy didn't know what was going on. Then long transparent arms reached out to him from the dark fog.

Saitama's thoughths: "Hm? Is this what Genos talked about?"

A hand went for his heart and squeezed very hard.

Saitama's thoughts: "Hey! That tickles! Hahaha! Stop it!"

The hands disappeared as time went back to normal.

Rosaal- "Well? What is it called?"

Saitama- "Uh. Genos you tell them."

Genos- "It wouldn't even matter. It doesn't exist in this timeline."

Roswaal- "So you say you came from the future?"

Everyone at the table was in disbelief.

Genos- "We still do not understand the situation. We don't have a better response for you, so that had to be the best way to explain ourselves."

Roswaal- "Then that means you have no place to stay. Miss Emilia, is this why you brought them here?"

Emilia- "Yes, but there's more to it than that. You see, Saitama stopped the thief that stole my insignia."

Roswaal- "Wonderful! What a humble act. It isn't common that a person would be willing to help a Half Elf."

Genos- "Huh? Well, I didn't exactly help her. I was chasing the thief because she stepped on my foot."

Roswaal was silent. He then broke into laughter.

Roswaal- "Hahaha!... But still, you are not afraid of Miss Emilia. So I will believe you aren't from this timeline. Isn't it strange? It's like you were destined to help Emilia, even if it was unintentional. Do you understand what would have happened if you didn't return her insignia?"

Saitama- "Huh? What? I lost you, I only heard you say Insignia."

Roswaal- "Hm? What I said was... Wait, are you even listening?"

Saitama- "Um, oh, Yeah. I'm listening."

Roswaal- "Then do you know what would have happened if Emilia had lost her Insignia?"

Saitama- "Genos, can you translate what he said?"

Roswaal became irritated at Saitama's ignorance.

Genos- "Master, did you understand the importance of the Insignia?"

Saitama- "Oh, I don't really know what it's for."

Roswaal- "Are you serious?"

Saitama- "I'm serious."

Roswaal- "I suppose explaining the meaning of the Insignia would be pointless since you don't care about this conversation."

Saitama- "But I said I was listening didn't I?"

Roswaal- "Fine, but pay close attention. If Emilia would have lost the Insignia, there would be no doubt that she isn't capable of ruling Lugunica, If she can't even take care of a simple Insignia, then she can't take care of the country. Do you now understand?"

Saitama- "Oh, I get it now."

He still doesn't get it. Saitama mostly listens around twenty words or less. But he pretended to know what they are talking about.

Emilia- "I bet you didn't know this much about me did you?"

Saitama- "Uh... No, I didn't..."

Roswaal- "Ask for a reward. Anything you desire."

Saitama- "Really? Then... I don't know... Can I stay here until I can actually afford my own place?"

Roswaal- "It can be done."

The two Maids and Beatrice were horrified that Roswaal agreed to let Saitama live in the mansion.

Roswaal- "What about you Genos? What would you like?"

Genos- "There isn't anything in the world you can give me. What I truly want is beyond reach. So I would like to offer my services to you for allowing Master Saitama to live here. If I can help with the chores then I would comply."

Roswaal was surprised with Genos response. It was very selfless of him to care more about Saitama than himself.

Roswaal- "I... very well. I shall make you a butler."

Ram sneezed.

 **Some time later** (Closet room)

Genos is dressed in butler attire. The two Maids including Emilia blush at the handsome Blond Cyborg.

Genos- "What will you have me do?"

Ram- "Follow me. I'll introduce you to the daily tasks."

Emilia- "Good luck Genos."

 **With Saitama**

Saitama's just sitting on his comfortable bed. There is nothing to do.

Saitama- "I wish I could play video games with King. He always wins but it's sometimes fun. Now I'm stuck here with nothing to do. Where is PlainYard anyways? Wait, that's not his name. What was it?... Whatever. Maybe I'll check on Genos.

Saitama explored the hallways Mansion, he's now wearing his regular Hero clothing right after it was cleaned and dried by one of the maids. He doesn't care if people hate it. It's his favorite outfit.

 **Re:Zero: One Punch Knight**

* * *

After this chapter the story will follow the canon path

 **I thought I could have made this chapter longer but then I would fail to upload chapters for Black Bullet: Cursed Saiyan.**

 **I thought this chapter could introduce Saitama's personality to the inhabitants of Roswaal's Mansion. The normal story will happen the way it should after this chapter.**

Reply to someguy: I'm sorry you don't like the story. I don't know how to make it up to you. I realized there were some errors in the writing. I tried fixing them though. As a result, some funny parts were changed. But I don't even know if the problem was fixed at all.

Response to everyone reading: I hope I don't ruin the story for you just because I'm treating this like my playground.

 **Previous chapter was rewritten. Some events happened differently but still lead to this point.** **Last time I overreacted to criticism so I deleted the story and tried and rewrite chapter 1. But I forgot that there are still those who enjoyed the story. So I re-uploaded it.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Garbage)

**Re:Zero: One Punch Knight**

Reply to most readers: I'll make Saitama less of a man child for now on. I had too much fun writing last chapter that I ignored some details about Saitama's character. I wanted the maids and Beatrice to hate Saitama in the beginning but then learn to trust him.

I think I should have make this chapter longer. Maybe I should make chapter 4 at least 6,000 words.

 **Many things will happen differently without ignoring the story of Re:Zero**

Saitama wandered the mansion. He saw Ram walk to his direction but then she turned the other direction to avoid Saitama. He didn't know what her problem was. Why was she trying to avoid Saitama?

Saitama- "Wait. Where is Genos?"

Ram stopped then glared daggers at the baldy with disgust. Saitama was very confused to why she's acting this way.

Ram- "He is busy. Now that both of you are under Roswaal's roof, you no longer have authority over Genos. Do not disturb him."

Ram then walked away from the baldy. Saitama's expression was bland and still confused.

 **Some time later** (With Genos)

The Blond Cyborg performed the chores very excellently. For five days Genos worked at the Mansion while Saitama had to tolerate massive boredom. Rem and Ram just stared at the blond Cyborg because of his speed and precision in doing chores. Caring for the front yard and Garden, helping to prepare lunch, polishing the silver, airing the futons, laundry, bathroom cleaning, and the mansions monthly soot cleaning all were done before sundown. (Probably 6:30 PM I don't know) Any rookie would have been tired in a few days. However Genos is a Cyborg and is already familiar with doing chores and thanks to his help, the maids have less work to do. Only one optional task remains. The three of them went to the nearby village to buy groceries. Genos was very serious and didn't waste time with the children. His glare would scare them off. While Ram and Genos were choosing foods from a salesman, Rem stayed with the children. A kid offered Rem to touch the puppy but then it bit Rem's fingers. Her bite mark was healed so she didn't think much of it. However, she doesn't know that she now has a curse.

The bald hero had plenty of time to explore Mathers Domain while Genos was busy. Later that day he came across the nearby village immediately after Genos had already returned with the maids to the Mansion. Saitama's bad habit of being late still remained. He walked casually through the village while his Hero outfit caught the attention of people.

Saitama- "Oh great... Everyone thinks my outfit is lame."

Elder- "Excuse me young man."

Saitama- "Hm? Who said that?

An elder man shorter than Saitama's waist was poking him with a stick.

Saitama- "Oh, can I help you?"

Elder- "What's with your outfit? You look like a messed up candle."

Saitama- Huh? You're probably blind. I don't look like a candle."

Elder- " Let me put on my glasses... Woah! You look worse than I imagined!"

Saitama- "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

Saitama continued his walking until he saw children playing with a puppy close to the forest barrier. The kids looked at Saitama who was approaching them. They laughed innocently at Saitama's head.

Saitama- "Go ahead and laugh. I'm not going to be bothered by this anymore."

The kids circled around the caped baldy. They were observing his outfit.

Petra- "That's so cool!"

Saitama- "Huh?"

The kids poked at his outfit and pulled on his cape.

Saitama- "Stop that! It's my only set of clothes!"

Chuby kid- "What's your name mister?"

Saitama- "Huh?"

Petra- "What's your name?"

The kids were chanting "What's your name?" Repeatedly. This annoyed Saitama a bit.

Saitama- "Shut up!"

The kids were silenced.

Saitam- "Oh, sorry. My name is Saitama."

Petra- "That's a weird name."

Shirtless kid- "Where are you from?"

Chubby kid- "Is this a hero costume?"

Petra- "It looks so cool!"

Saitama's thoughts: "It took children to understand my outfit? Why?!"

Saitama- "Uh.. Yeah! You must have keen eyes for noticing."

Another Girl- "Do you want to pet the puppy?"

Saitama then looked at the kid holding the puppy.

Saitama- "Why is it missing hair on it's head?"

Other kid- "But you're bald too."

Saitama- "I know that!"

The caped baldy pat the dog's head. At first it was enjoying Saitama's presence. Then it became hostile and bit Saitama's hand. If anyone got hurt it was the dog because it's jaw and teeth broke.

Saitama- "Oops."

The dog whimpered away from the child into the forest.

Saitama- "It bit me."

Petra- "That's odd, the puppy doesn't bite anyone."

Chubby kid- "But it did bite the blue haired maid from the mansion."

Saitama- "Oh, that's not good, should I look for your dog?"

All the kids at the same time shouted "NO!"

Shirtless kid- "Beyond the forest barrier are MaBeasts. It's too dangerous to enter."

Saitama- "I'll be fine. I'll bring back the the dog or whatever you named it."

 **With Genos**

The maids were in the front yard dismissing Genos. The groceries were inside a barrel Genos placed on the ground.

Ram- "You're done with today's chores, you are dismissed."

Genos- "Understood."

Genos thought's: "Now I can check on master."

Rem was dizzy. She had trouble standing up and had a headache. Ram had to hold her to stop Rem from falling.

Ram -"Sister!"

Rem- "I... Need some sleep."

Genos- "Her heart rate is decreasing!"

Genos wanted to help Rem but Ram wouldn't let Genos come close to her.

Ram- "Don't touch Rem!"

Genos backed away from the maids.

Genos- "I will find master Saitama. Find your sister a place to rest."

 **Some time later**

Genos searched for Saitama's energy Signature. He wasn't in his room, he wasn't in the bathroom, he wasn't at the dining room. The caped baldy wasn't inside of the Mansion. Emilia saw Genos and approached him.

Emilia- "Are you looking for someone?"

Genos- "I am unable to find Master Saitama. Perhaps you're aware of his current location?"

Emilia- "Your Master went outside, said he wanted fresh air."

Genos- "Thank you master Emilia."

Emilia- "Uh, just call me Emilia."

Genos- "Yes, Miss Emilia."

Emilia- "What's happening?"

Genos- "One of the maids are hurt go check on them please."

Emilia- "Huh! Why?"

Genos- "Ram will give you the details."

Genos exited the Mansion in search of his Sensei. He searched everywhere for Saitama's energy signature. He detected Saitama's presence in the forest. So he ran swiftly towards Saitama's location.

Genos- "Why is Sensei there of all places?"

 **With Saitama** (Past the forest barrier)

The caped baldy was surrounded by wolf like MaBeasts.

Saitama- "Damn it. Where is the puppy?"

He punched a Mabeast that pounced at him. Then the Caped Blady saw the puppy.

Saitama- "There it is!"

The small puppy transformed into a massive beast.

Saitama- "Ok..."

The smaller beasts all pounced at Saitama but they exploded into a million pieces at being punched.

Saitama- "How am I suppose to return the puppy now? It just transformed into a dinosaur."

The giant creature charged toward the Caped Baldy. Saitama was ready to punch it but out of nowhere Genos flew at the MaBeast and kicked it's head. The beast fell hard against a boulder.

Genos- "Master! What are you doing?"

Saitama- "I'm trying to return the puppy but it doesn't want to come with me, so I'm going to punch it now."

Genos- "Sensei? That isn't a puppy."

The huge MaBeast got back up and charged at Genos. The Cyborg popped out of existence and reappeared under the Beast.

Genos- "10% power!"

The Mabeast was erased in the bright explosion. The golden beam of energy stretched far into the sky almost reaching space. The blast was heard from many miles away. Even the residents of the Capital felt a hard thump from the ground and a strong sudden wind.

Saitama- "Good job Genos!"

Genos- "What was that creature?"

Saitama- "I dunno. I think it's called a MaBeast."

Genos- "MaBeast? No matter. We must Return to the mansion with haste."

Saitama- "Why what happened?"

Genos- "One of the maids are hurt. I still have not discovered the cause of this emergency."

Saitama- "That sounds bad. We should go check it out."

Genos became cautious as he sensed the presence of other MaBeasts.

Genos- "Incoming wave of enemies. I calculate we will finish fighting after sun down."

Saitama- "Oh. Okay."

 **Rem's Bedroom** (Night Time)

Both heroes went to Rem's room immediately after making an entire species of MaBeast go extinct. Rem was awake on her bed but very weak. Ram was seated next to her sister to watch over her.

Genos- "Has your sister recovered?"

Ram- "She is fine. Leave us alone. She only needs to rest."

Saitama- "The blue one doesn't look too good."

Ram didn't like Saitama pointing out the obvious.

Ram- "Get out of here!"

Saitama- "Okay."

Genos- "Sorry for disturbing you."

Genos bowed respectfully and both heroes left the room.

Saitama- "What's with them? I thought this was an emergency. What's going on Genos?"

Genos- "I thought it would be important to notify you, Master."

Saitama- "I guess that was a fine thing to do Genos, but I can't do anything to help the blue maid."

Genos- "I understand."

Saitama- "Let's wake up early and then go check on them. Maybe the pink one wont be so grumpy, and maybe the blue one will feel better. How about it Genos?"

Genos- "Yes, it would be wise to check on them tomorrow."

Saitama- "Cool, g'night then."

 **Tomorrow**

In the morning both the Cyborg and Caped Baldy went to check on Rem. Emilia was outside of the room and urged them to enter. Ram's crying could be heard echoing in the hallway. Rem was half dead on her bed. Ram was crying next to her. Roswaal and Beatrice stood aside. Genos and Saitama then stood next to Roswaal.

Genos- "Her heart rate! It's gone!"

Roswaal- "It was as if she fell asleep. The method was more of a curse than a spell."

Saitama- "So this is what Genos meant?"

Roswaal- "My dear guest, have you any idea of what might have occurred? After this has happened to a dear member of my staff, I seem to be a little bit angry."

Emilia pulled Saitama's cape and released him once she got his attention.

Emilia- "Saitama, if you know anything, tell us."

Saitama- "I dunno."

A wind attack from Ram's direction cut off Saitama's cape. The baldy didn't expect this from her.

Ram- "If you know anything, spill it all!"

Ram shot another wind blade at Saitama but Genos got in the way. He fell into Saitama's arms. Genos had a few cracks but nothing too damaged.

Ram- "Genos? He protected you even though you're trash?!"

Genos mumbled a few words "Yesterday, Master Saitama was in the forest, surely he had nothing to do with..."

Roswaal- "He was in the forest?! Don't you think that's suspicious?"

The Lord of the Manor generated several colorful magic spheres in his hands. The Mansion shook mildly because of this.

Roswaal- "However Genos, to guard him with your life, you must be loyal to this man."

Saitama- "Can somebody tell me why everyone is mad all of the sudden?"

Genos- "Master, tell him everything you know."

Roswaal- "You're better off listening to your student, that is, if you want to live with only a few broken limbs."

Saitama- "Uh, but what do you want me to say?"

Ram stared at the baldy with hatred, she felt the urge to kill the bald man. He showed up a few days ago and now something bad happens to her sister. She will get to the bottom of this.

Ram- "None of that even matters! Get out of the way. Let me through. I must avenge Rem. If you know anything, tell me. Help me. Help Rem!"

Saitama's expression was bland and confused. He had no idea why he's being targeted by Roswaal and Ram in the first place.

Saitama- "How did I get in this mess?"

Ram was ready to throw another wind blast at Saitama but Emilia stood in the way.

Emilia- "Sorry, but I chose to trust Saitama."

The half elf looked Saitama in the eye.

Emilia- "Please, if you can help Ram, if you save Rem, please do it."

Saitama- "Uhh..."

All eyes were on the caped baldy. He had no idea what to do. He wasn't in any danger but he didn't want to fight anyone. But he would obviously win. Then, as if on cue, Rem opened her eyes and coughed several times. Everyone turned their attention to Rem who was alive and healthy but still very dizzy.

Ram- "Rem! You are okay?"

The pink haired maid jumped onto her sister to hug her. Rem was confused. Roswaal's magic orbs vanished. He then focused his attention to the very much alive Rem.

Genos thoughts: "Wasn't she dead? No... She was in a state of coma."

Roswaal- "How?"

Beatrice- "What an interesting development, I suppose."

For a few moments everyone was thinking about what could have happened to allow Rem to be okay.

Emilia- "Oh! I know!"

Roswaal- "Excuse me?"

Emilia- "There must have been a reason why Saitama was in the forest. He must have known Rem was cursed so he went there to destroy the MaBeast that cursed her."

Ram looked at Emilia with disbelief. It felt like she heard nonsense.

Ram- "But Sister wasn't attacked by any MaBeasts. How did she become cursed?"

Rem- "I, I was bit by a dog."

Ram- "WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?"

Rem- "I thought... I thought it didn't need attention."

Beatrice- "She was cursed on her hand, I suppose. I couldn't deactivate it because it had already taken effect. If she would have told us sooner then I could have removed the curse. But I still don't know how this bald idiot figured it out."

Saitama- "I may be an idiot, but I'm not bald! Wait, I meant that in reverse!"

Genos- "Master, if you knew what happened, why didn't you tell us?"

Emilia- "Yes, why didn't you tell us?"

All was silent, everyone was waiting for a response from Saitama. The bald man had his serious face for a few moments but then had a bland and simple expression.

Saitama- "It's because I didn't know. I went to looking for some lost puppy but then me and Genos killed it. It tried biting me."

Everyone was in disbelief. Roswaal began to laugh!

Roswaal- "Hahhahaha! I almost killed you because you didn't know a thing! Hahaha!"

Emilia- "It's just like what Roswaal said that other day, Saitama unintentionally helps people."

Saitama- "I guess you could say that."

Roswaal obviously can't harm Saitama, not even the unseen hands of the Jealous witch could harm Saitama's heart. The hand only managed to tickle him. The drama that escalated quickly sank down the drain. There was no longer any tension toward the caped baldy. The rest of the day turned out to be a happy one for Ram and her Sister Rem. However, Saitama was still bored as always. He did receive some kind of money reward from Roswaal but Saitama was incomplete without some anime to watch. If Ram had any hatred left toward Saitama, it has diminished to less than 30%. Even if it was unintentional, he kind of saved Rem. Technically Genos killed the Giant MaBeast, but Saitama finally took some credit for once.

 **Saitama's Bedroom**

The caped baldy was only wearing a pajama shirt and underwear while seated uncomfortably on his bed.

Saitama- "Aw man, I had hope Reinhard would show up today, I want to start with my Imperial Knight training already. Genos said it was pretty close to being like a hero job so maybe it wont be boring."

Saitama began to imagine random scenarios. He could do anything in a fantasy world. Maybe he would be sent on a quest to kill a monster or find treasure. He knows any threat would die with once punch but maybe trying out a sword would be very cool. He doesn't need a sword but he could try out how it feels to be like those anime characters with swords he saw in a show that aired weekly episodes.

Saitama- "Nah, I don't think I need a sword. Hopefully I could just use my fists. It would be better that way."

"Knock, knock, knock" Ram was outside of his room.

Ram- "May I come in?"

Saitama remembered he wasn't wearing any pants.

Saitama- "Not yet! Let me find some pants!"

He found his hero pants on the floor so he put it on as quickly as he could.

Saitama- "Done, come in."

Ram entered his room. She bowed respectfully then took a seat on his bed.

Saitama- "Uh, can I help you?"

Ram- "I want to apologize to you."

Saitama- "Okay."

Ram- "I wasn't very polite to you. I broke your cape too. I'm sorry."

Saitama- "I suppose your reaction was natural. Your sister could have died. But I think you should apologize to Genos, we can't repair him if he's ever broken."

Ram- "I apologized to him too. I feel bad. I tried to kill you despite your effort in saving Rem. You could have died in the forest."

Saitama- "I told you I didn't know anything. I was searching for some lost puppy. Then it turned out to be the monster that has bitten your sister."

Ram giggled at his response. It wasn't funny but she remembered his confused face from earlier that day.

Saitama- "Well... Aren't you suppose to be mentoring Genos?"

Ram- "He can handle himself as a butler. The real reason why I'm here is to teach you how to read and write."

Saitama- "Aw man, that's boring."

Ram- "Roswaal said it is urgent that you learn to read and write. I am not obligated to teach you so you better consider this a gift from him."

Saitama- "Oh. I guess I could try."

After several minutes of studying Saitama was already bored. His very unenthusiastic attitude had Ram wishing she didn't offer to teach Saitama anything.

Ram- "You should have at least learned the basics. Were you even listening?"

Saitama- "Yeah, I was."

Ram- "We'll leave reading for later. You should try to practice your hand writing. You wont be able to screw that up."

Saitama- "Okay."

After a few minutes, Saitama was getting the hang of it. His enthusiasm went high.

Saitama- "Yo, I'm actually doing it."

Ram was asleep on his bed. This killed his motivation.

Saitama- "Seriously? Now I'll have to sleep on the floor."

 **Roswaal's office**

The Lord of the manor had to think of what to do with Saitama and Genos.

Roswaal- "It was too convenient, perhaps Rem was cursed so that we may trust them for saving her life. However, they had no clue of what was happening or they may be good at playing the fool. But there remains the possibility, that Saitama and Genos are spies. If they aren't, I'll need to make sure Rem doesn't do anything regrettable.

 **Re:Zero: One Punch Knight**

Leave a review. I know I suck and I need to get better.


	4. Chapter 4 (Garbage)

**Re:Zero: One Punch Knight**

 _Other stories_

 _ **Re:ZFighter** (DBS Gohan replaced Subaru) Completed_

 ** _Black Bullet: Cursed Saiyan_** _(Teen Gohan is mistaken as a cursed child) ongoing_

Sorry I made 4,000 words not 6,000

LOL

* * *

 **Takes place before the _Royal Selection_ ever happened**

The two maids and Genos were preparing breakfast in the Kitchen. It was a very good morning for Genos at least, although he didn't really care. He had days worth of time to gain the trust of the two maids. However, Rem still disliked Saitama's presence. The smell of the witch lingered around him everywhere. What bothered her even more is that her dear sister Ram doesn't think badly of the Caped Baldy anymore. Over and over Rem replayed different ways she could try to kill Saitama in her own mind. Could she try to chop off his arms and legs? Or should she crack open that egg head of his? His bland and simple expression would piss her off to the max. It's when Saitama resembled an egg the most.

Genos was cutting carrots, Ram was washing dishes and Rem was drawing Saitama's face on some eggs. Why was she doing that though?

Ram- "Genos, Roswaal said you can take a brake for today. So why are you still helping?"

Genos- "As a Cyborg I never experience fatigue. I can perform without the hindrance of a stamina limit."

Ram- "Sigh. Then do as you wish."

Rem couldn't control herself around the eggs anymore, because of their resemblance to Saitama's head she wanted to crush them very badly. As soon as she finished drawing Saitama's face on a few eggs, she smashed them against the table without any patience! Watching the broken Saitama eggs bleed out yolk helped her relax a little bit. For some reason she hated eggs for resembling Saitama, it's no wonder why she's drawn his face on it to be as realistic as possible when crushing them. Maybe she practicing before she tries to smash open that egg head of his? Ram noticed Rem's lack of patience around eggs so she went to her to talk some sense to Rem.

Ram- "Sister, is something bothering you?"

Rem- "Oh. It's nothing, honest. I only dropped some eggs by accident. I was just observing them but they broke for being annoying. Oops, did I say that? I meant the eggs were too bald, I mean fragile."

Ram didn't believe her sister. It was very obvious that Rem is upset about Saitama's presence. For crying out loud, the cracked eggs had Saitama's face drawn on them in the first place. However, Genos didn't notice the drawings and began to wonder why Rem was upset around eggs.

 _(I don't know what weird names they give food, no flame please)_

The Blond Cyborg began over speculating reasons to why Rem was being hostile around eggs.

Genos thoughts: "Rem's heart rate increased when she touched the eggs. Perhaps she is allergic to them? No that shouldn't be possible without ingesting them. Could it be, that she's disgusted by eggs and would prefer to avoid them whenever possible? Then if that were true then she wouldn't be intentionally destroying those eggs without a good reason for doing so. It may be that eggs brings back memories, reminding her of someone she hates, in order to calm her temper, she needs to destroy eggs to satisfy her hate and anger toward someone. But who could it be? She doesn't hate Emilia or Puck. She loves her sister too much. She respects Roswaal to the end. So who does she hate? It couldn't be Master Saitama. She always speaks kindly to him. Yet, that still doesn't explain why her heart rate is unstable around Master. Maybe she is allergic to Master's hero outfit? No. That still doesn't make sense. She would need to ingest pieces of his clothing for the allergic reaction to take place... Wait a minute! Does she eat pieces of Master's clothing? I have noticed several rips and tears in Master's hero cape every time she cleans Master's outfit. Whenever she returns his clothing, they grow new tears on them. Mostly new holes appear on the cape area. Perhaps she is eating Master's clothing without his consent? Why would she do that? That wouldn't make sense. This reminds me of my mother. She would eat pieces of her love interest's hair to feel closer to her crush and because Saitama doesn't have hair she needs to eat pieces of his clothing to satisfy her fetish. It is an odd fetish, but this may be the reason why she eats his cape. So then, when she destroys an egg she is thinking about an intimate relationship with Master Saitama. Maybe she knows her sexual fantasies could never happen and so she crushed the eggs to feel in control of a relationship that wont ever exist. I wouldn't want Master to brake her heart if she were ever to confess her love to him. So she destroys the eggs because there is someone else who already confessed their love to Rem. She has not accepted the proposal yet and thus, she is in an existential crisis about it. This is bad! I'm the only one who knows what is going on. I now have an important mission. I must find out what she really feels towards Master. I must pay my respect in some sort of way..."

Genos- "I will never see eggs the same way again."

Rem and Ram- "What?"

Genos- "Can I have an egg?"

Genos picked up an egg and smashed it against the table. The maids didn't expect Genos of all people to do something like this. He was always very disciplined. So it's a mystery to them why he even smashed an egg for no good reason.

Rem- "You too?

Ram- "Let's not brake anymore eggs or we'll have to go back to village sooner than necessary."

Genos- "Oh. I am sorry."

The Cyborg bowed apologetically, he then saw Saitama's face drawn on the broken eggs.

Genos thoughts: "There is the possibility that I have speculated falsely, therefore she hates Master and she can't control herself around eggs because of their resemblance Saitama's head. If that's the case, then I'll need to make sure Rem doesn't try to hurt Master. If she attempts anything bad, she would just end up hurting herself instead."

 **Re:Zero: One Punch Knight**

The Caped Baldy felt it was time to get the hell out of the mansion for a bit. Even if he wasn't officially a hero in Lugunica, he felt that he could try to find some monsters that needed some punching in the face. It was an hour past breakfast time. He searched around for Genos to see if he could accompany him to exit the mansion in search of bad guys or monsters. He walked in the hallways and came across Emilia. He hasn't noticed her because he was lost in thought thinking to himself, how would he tell those kids in the village that the puppy they played with was actually a monster, and should have never been a pet in the first place?

Emilia- "Good morning Saitama. I'm so sorry about yesterday. Roswaal and Ram tried attacking you for no good reason."

Saitama- "Ah? Oh. It's fine."

Emilia- "Are you looking for Genos today?"

Saitama- "Yeah, where is he though?"

He scratched at his nose while hoping for a good response from Emilia.

Emilia- "As a butler he doesn't have time to spend with you. I'm sorry about that."

Saitama- "Oh. That sucks. I guess I'll go by my self then."

Emilia- "I almost forgot!"

Saitama- "Hm?"

Emilia- "Reinhard sent you a letter. I have it with me."

The Half Elf gave him the letter. Saitama tried reading it but he still doesn't know how to read that weird language and he held it upside down.

Saitama- "Emilia?

Emilia- "Yes?"

Saitama- "I don't know how to read this."

Emilia- "I'm sorry. I'll read it for you."

The half elf held the message and read it out loud for Saitama.

Message: "Greetings from the Royal Guard. I have spoken about Saitama and Genos to the Captain of the Royal Guard. He is very pleased with their fighting ability. We wish to see them as soon as possible. Inform them of this message as soon as you finish reading. Tell them to meet us at the Knight Guard station. They can come when they feel the time is appropriate but within 2 days of receiving this message. By the way, tell Saitama to wear anything that isn't his hero costume. From Reinhard."

Saitama- "Huh? He could have given a reason why I shouldn't wear it."

The half elf giggled at his response.

Emilia- "Seems like they're eager to meet you two."

Saitama- "I should probably get Genos."

The Cyborg was behind Saitama the entire time.

Genos- "Master."

The baldy turned around to face Genos.

Genos- "Emilia informed me prior to breakfast time. Are you ready Master?"

Saitama- "Hell yeah!"

The Half Elf smiled at Saitama's enthusiasm. For the first time she saw him motivated to do something.

Emilia- "I'll get Rem to take you there and I'll inform Roswaal of your absence."

Genos- "There's no need for that. It would be faster if we ran to the Capital."

Saitama- "That's true, but I don't know where it is. I was asleep when I got here remember?"

Genos- "Then I can show you where it is, Master."

Emilia- "I can't let you do that."

Both heroes looked at her confused.

Emilia- "One of the Maids should supervise our guest. So Rem will bring you there by Dragon Carriage."

Saitama- "Oh. That's fine I guess. What you think Genos?"

Genos- "Miss Emilia is correct. Rem must supervise you."

 **Some time later** _(Path that leads to the capital)_

Immediately after Saitama apologized to the kids about killing their puppy, he ran away from the angry children into the Dragon-Drawn Carriage and escaped them. Saitama and Genos were passengers in the Dragon-drawn carriage while Rem was the driver. Now that Saitama is far away from the Mansion, Rem could try to murder the Caped baldy without anyone looking. _(Obviously going to fail at it)_ But she needed a way to separate Genos from Saitama to prevent any witnesses. Little does she know that she is plotting to murder the strongest fighter in the planet, possibly the Galaxy or greater. It turns out Emilia didn't tell Rem about Saitama's strength yet.

If Emilia were to tell Roswaal and the maids about Saitama's strength, they wouldn't want him to live in the Mansion in the first place. Rem had to keep calm and not worry about her feelings for now because she was given orders to bring Saitama and Genos to the Knight Guard Station.

Way past the Village, Ten armed and dangerous men blocked the road leading to the Capital. They're obviously bandits. One of them was a tall strong Reptile Demi-Human with a large war Mallet, one person was a handsome man with fancy attire, he had a long sword. The rest of the men didn't wear any shirts and had tattoos all over them. Rem had to stop the Carriage to avoid hitting them head on. The Ground Dragon was inches away from the Tall Reptile Demi-Human.

Saitama- "Oh? Why did we stop?"

Genos- "A group of armed men are blocking the path."

Rem- "Stay in the carriage, both of you."

The bandits were all smug and confident. They have no idea that Saitama and Genos are pretty much like Gods in their world. The Bandits focus their gaze on Rem.

Fancy Bandit- "Ah? What a cutie. She's from the Mather's Domain."

Reptile Bandit- "We could earn a bunch if we sold her to the rich perverts."

Shirtless Bandit 1- "Why don't we have fun with her first?"

Fancy Bandit- "First kill the other two. They're useless."

Rem stepped off the carriage and glared daggers at the Fancy Bandit.

Rem- "In my Master's stead, I will deliver your punishment."

The Bandits laughed at the Blue Haired Maid.

Reptile Bandit- "And how do you plan to..."

The Demi-Human had a hole in his chest. Rem used her Morning Star weapon on him. The rest of the Bandits backed away from Rem. Their smug attitudes turned into worried expressions.

Fancy Bandit- "Why you little... disarm her! We're still going to sell her."

Rem was surrounded by the bandits. Two men attempted to disarm Rem but Genos incinerated them.

Rem- "Genos?"

Saitama decided to help too. He knocked out 4 off the Bandits in 0.01 seconds. There were only 3 men remaining.

Rem- "Saitama?"

The Fancy Bandit was laughing while his two remaining comrades ran away into the forest. The handsome Bandit was getting excited.

Saitama- "What's his deal?"

Fancy Bandit- "I never thought I'd finally be able to test my blade on a worthy foe! What's your name baldy?"

Saitama- "It's Saitama."

Fancy Bandit- "I will remember your name. Fight me."

Saitama- "No. Can you leave? We're in a hurry."

Fancy Bandit- "You think you're better than me? We'll see about that."

The handsome bandit popped out of existence and reappeared in front of Saitama. Saitama then blocked the sword with two fingers.

Fancy Bandit- "Oh? I'm officially taking you seriously now."

The Fancy Bandit infused his weapon with magic, he rambled some enchanted words too hard for Saitama to even remember but it probably meant the Fancy Bandit was using full power. _(Cliche)_ After one more round of mindless sword swinging the bald hero destroyed the long sword with his teeth.

Fancy Bandit- "Huh? His head should have been sliced open. But my blade is now broken."

Saitama- "If you wont leave us alone, I'll punch you."

Fancy Bandit- "What?"

Saitama- "You heard me."

The handsome bandit was hesitant at first but ultimately retreated. Rem was in awe. She never thought Genos and Saitama were fighters. Perhaps she wont be able to kill Saitama even if she tried.

Saitama- "Lets head to the Capital. Hopefully being a Knight wont be boring."

 **The Capital** _(around lunch time)_

The carriage stopped a few blocks away from the Knight Guard Station. The Caped Baldy was the first to step off the carriage. He observed his surroundings. The carriage in a commercial area because the place was crowded with people buying and selling. Rem led Saitama and Genos to the Knight Guard Station, Reinhard stood in front of it as if expecting them to arrive.

Reinhard- "I thought you'd come much sooner."

Genos- "We arrived as fast as possible. Why did you give us two days? This must have been an urgent request."

Reinhard- "The Royal Selection is around the corner so we shouldn't stay distracted for too long. But now that you're here, you can meet our Captain."

A large man in armor with stern features along with light green hair and blue eyes presented himself to Saitama and Genos. Rem stood aside to not get in their way. The large man is Marcos Gildark. Captain of the Royal Guard.

The Captain observed them from head to toe. He's impressed by Genos but he's having doubts about Saitama.

Marcos- "Introduce yourselves."

Saitama- "The name's Saitama."

Genos- "Sir, I am Genos."

Marcos- "Reinhard had good things to say about the two of you. Even one of the Candidates of the Royal Selection has taken interest in you. I would like to witness your abilities for my self. Follow me, I've prepared a few tests."

Saitama- "Wait."

Marcos- "What is it?"

Saitama- "I'm hungry. Can I grab a bite to eat first?"

Reinhard- "The test wont take too long. You'll be fine."

Marcos thoughts: "Surely Reinhard hasn't made a mistake has he?"

 **Fitness Testing Room** _(Similar to the one from OPM but with a Re:Zero vibe)_

Marcos observed from a distance. Beside him stood Reinhard and Rem.

Strength test: Saitama's score is undefined. Genos scored over 9,000.

Speed test: Saitama's score is undefined. Genos scored over 9,000.

Endurance test: Saitama's score is undefined. Genos scored over 9,000.

IQ Test: Saitama scored a 71%. Genos scored a 100%.

Every other test given to them: Saitama's score is undefined. Genos scored over 9,000.

There were judges giving them scores. Their jaws were dropped against the table in pure shock. No amount of magic could record Saitama's feats. But they also had no idea Saitama would end up having a lower IQ than Genos even after showing extreme potential.

The Captain and Reinhard were shocked to see the results. Rem was shocked too but tried not to show her emotions.

Marcos- "Genos is braking records. However, the judges are still trying to give Saitama a score. It's like there resides a God in his body. Sorry for doubting your judgment, Reinhard."

Reinhard- "Can you believe I tried to arrest Saitama?"

Marcos- "I doubt you'd be able to. That man would brake out of any dungeon with strength alone."

Reinhard- "Aren't you going to prepare opponents for them to fight?"

Marcos- "No. They would accidentally kill them. So we should make the two of them fight each other."

Reinhard- "Of course. That would be wise."

 **Training Arena**

Saitama and Genos stood in front of each other in the Arena. Marcos, Reinhard, Rem, and several side characters were on the bleachers to observe what the two fighters are capable of. One of the candidates sat in the invited crowd. Her face was hidden in a hoodie ( _Assassin's Creed Style)_. If the two fighters are strong, she could hire them to hunt the White Whale.

The Knights that were invited to witness the fight were doubting Saitama. The baldy didn't look strong at all.

"Begin the Sparring session!"

Both fighter's disappeared from sight. Many shock waves pushed back the audience. Saitama and Genos were so fast they were not visible to the eye. There were explosions from Genos and powerful yet soft and slow punches from Saitama so his student wouldn't die from his attacks. Even though in most of the fight they were holding back power to prevent the place from shattering to pieces there was an extreme tremor that caused the walls and floors form dangerous cracks. The two fighters were either moving very fast or they were invisible. The shock waves from the sparring match felt like **EAR RAPE** to the audience. _(I suck at writing fight scenes help me please)_

"Make them stop!"

"They're destroying the place!'

"Are they even human?"

After 2 minutes the fight finally stopped. Even though Saitama and Genos finished their sparring match, the audience was still panicking. The unknown candidate saw enough so she retreated from the audience.

Saitama- "Yo! How did we do?"

At first, Marcos didn't give an answer. He was speechless. The tests from earlier should have been able to say enough, but because Saitama's score was undefined, Marcos needed a reason to believe Saitama didn't cheat.

Marcos- "You did excellent. All invited guests are dismissed."

Right after the tests and sparring session, Rem began to understand she would never be able put a scratch on Saitama. Her dream of cracking open his egg head went down the drain. Perhaps when Saitama is asleep she could try something. Saitama was just too damn strong. Why the hell did Emilia bring him and Genos to the mansion?

Both of them are potential threats to Roswaal and Emilia. If they wanted to, they could destroy anyone and everyone in the Mansion. But if Saitama and Genos are members of the Witch's Cult, why haven't they done anything yet? They had many opportunities in the Mansion but they always seemed very docile. When Roswaal and Ram tried to attack Saitama he didn't try anything to defend himself. Genos could have done something to kill Ram to stop her from hurting Saitama but the Cyborg took the blast head on without a second thought. Both of them had the ability to kill everyone but they did no harm to the inhabitants of the Mansion. Perhaps they are not a threat at all.

It just isn't common for anyone to accompany a Half Elf and not be freaked out about it. They would have to be some weirdo or a Cultist freak if they walked around with a Silver-Haired Half Elf. And the stench on Saitama resembled that of the Jealous Witch so of course he's the most suspicious. His bald head also made him look like a delinquent but his attitude was of a tired middle aged man even though he's around 20 years old. It should already be obvious by now that they are not a threat to Roswaal and Emilia. But Rem still wont forgive Saitama so easily after he made her sister Ram cry. The bald hero may not know what he did because he was sleeping at the time, but Rem remembered it like it happened yesterday.

 **Knight Guard Station**

In a briefing room. Saitama and Genos sat together while Rem stood aside patiently. Genos had no worries in the world while Saitama was very bored. Marcos stood patiently for Saitama's score but the judges were taking too long in trying to decide. Finally a man walked in the room and gave Marcos a sheet of paper. The Captain saw the results. On the inside he's shocked. On the outside he's very composed. Saitama noticed Marcos being silent while staring at the sheet of paper.

Judge- "We were finally able to get a score. It may seem exaggerated but it's as accurate as we could get."

The Man bowed and exited the scene.

Saitama- "So? How did it go?"

Marcos- "You scored One Trillion on each test, except for the IQ test. You almost failed that one."

Saitama was irritated to hear that.

Marcos- "But good Job. The average score in a regular physical fitness test is about 85-100% but there wasn't a way to give the two of you a proper evaluation. So the judges used even bigger digits."

Saitama- "Oh. That's cool."

 **Restaurant** _(For all species)_

Rem used her payment to buy food for Saitama. Rem and Genos stood aside, they were speaking to each other while the Bald hero ate food alone at a table with an expression of disappointment. Today wasn't very fun for the Bald Hero. He had hoped to use swords or fight Knights with swords but they made him do tests and had him fight Genos. Saitama had his hopes up for something awesome to happen but it was just boring tests. A woman sat at his table and he didn't even notice her because of his depression. It was a beautiful woman with amber eyes and long dark green hair that reaches to the middle of her back. Even though she is a woman, she generally tends to dress as a man, and is described to be someone whose impression changes if she wears a dress and smiles.

Crusch- "You must be Saitama. I've heard what of you're capable of, my name is Crusch Karsten. I have something to ask of you."

Saitama's expression was still depressed, he didn't even hear what she said. He ate his food like it didn't even matter. He'd rather starve to death than live in a boring world that doesn't have anime or video games. He'd rather get his ass kicked by King who's the best at Video Games, at least that's more fun than sleeping all day. The bald hero doesn't want to live a second longer in Laguna. No, it's Lugunica. _( Lugnica? I think it's Lugnica but I keep arguing with myself and Saitama. We both misspell it all the time.)_

Genos and Rem stood aside Crusch to ask why she's talking to Saitama.

Genos- "Ma'am, who are you? What do you want with my Master?"

Crusch- "And you Genos, I'm Crusch Karsten, I have something to ask of you too."

Genos- "What do you want from us?"

Crusch- "First I want your Master to pay attention."

Rem snapped her fingers in front of Saitama's disappointed face. This caught his attention.

Saitama- "Oh? I was listening."

Crusch- "No you weren't. I know when a person is lying, it's how I'm never fooled in negotiations."

Saitama- "If you're trying to know how I got strong then it's a no."

Crusch- "I'm not here for that."

Saitama- "Oh, sorry for interrupting you. What's on your mind?"

Crusch- "I'm gathering skilled warriors to hunt the White Whale. This will take place a few days after the Royal Selection has begun. I know you are in desperate need of money and I have a payment ready for you, Saitama."

 **Re:Zero: One Punch Knight**

* * *

 _ **How will the Royal Selection turn out? Will Julius challenge Saitama or Genos? Should I rewrite this and give it a better ending? Leave a review and humor me.**_

 _Other stories_

 _ **Re:ZFighter** (DBS Gohan replaced Subaru) Completed_

 ** _Black Bullet: Cursed Saiyan_** _(Teen Gohan is mistaken as a cursed child) ongoing_


	5. Chapter 5 (Garbage)

**Re:Zero: One Punch Knight**

 ** _Chapter 6 is 90% finished_**

 _Other stories_

 _ **Re:ZFighter** (DBS Gohan replaced Subaru) Completed_

 ** _Black Bullet: Cursed Saiyan_** _(Teen Gohan is mistaken as a cursed child) ongoing **New**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6 is 90% finished_**

Crusch Karsten had made it clear what she wanted of Saitama and Genos. She explained how dangerous that Whale is and a brief history of the White Whale. Rem stood beside Genos. Felix Argyle _(the trap)_ was at another table eating _(Insert random food)._

Saitama- "That's cool, I guess. How many more people did you hire?"

Crusch- "I don't have an accurate answer for you because there's too many. So will you accept the job?"

Genos stood up from his seat and looked Crusch in the eye.

Genos- "I refuse the offer."

Crusch- "What? Why?"

Genos stood next to the Candidate and looked Crusch in the eye with a stern attitude. She then looked back at him with her own assertive expression.

Genos- "Dismiss everyone you've hired."

Crusch- "Excuse me?"

Genos- "Master Saitama is powerful enough to slay the White Whale all by himself. He can handle it without help."

Crusch- "H-he can?"

Saitama- "Yeah. I don't think that flying fish is that big of a deal. I've seen worse."

Normally no person would take Saitama seriously because of his simple appearance, but if it wasn't for Crusch Karsten having the _Divine Protection_ of _Wind Indication_ , she would have immediately doubted the words from Genos and Saitama. She doesn't want to believe Saitama, but the _Divine Protection_ of _Wind Indication_ didn't say Saitama was lying at any moment. It may be true that he can kill the White Whale all by himself.

The candidate felt uneasy. She can't process all of this at once. She stood up from her seat.

Crusch- "I... I can't just do that... I know men who've been hunting the White Whale for many years. I could never strip them of that chance."

Genos- "If the White Whale is as dangerous as you say, then you're doing them all a favor by firing them. You'd be saving their lives if you listen to me."

The Candidate stared Genos assertively.

Crusch- "No! I refuse to dismiss those men! They were passionate about this. They want the White Whale dead more than anything in the world. I wont be able to look them in the eye if I were to just take away their chance of killing the Whale!"

Felix abandoned his food to talk sense to Genos.

Felix- "Nyou're mistaken if you think Miss Crusch will fire everyone she just recently hired. A lot of money was already invested in this Whale hunt."

Genos- "Who is this person?"

Crusch- "This is Felix Argyle. _**He**_ is my knight."

Saitama was shocked. The cat person looked too much like a female. Felix had flax colored hair and yellow eyes. He was dressed in White Knight attire.

Saitama- "What?! You're serious that's a guy?"

Felix felt like teasing Saitama for falling for his trap appearance. But he had to stay professional.

Crusch- "His appearance shouldn't concern you. What's important now is that you accept my request, Saitama."

Saitama- "I would accept, but I'd hate to take away people's chance of killing the Whale. It would just die with one punch."

Crusch- "One punch?"

The _Divine Protection_ of _Wind Indication_ still didn't say Saitama was lying. The Bald hero can actually kill it with one punch.

Felix- "You can't fool her. Miss Crusch would see through your lies."

Crusch- "He isn't lying."

The cat person was in disbelief. Crusch's expression was serious. She wasn't joking.

Felix- "You believe what they're saying?"

Crusch- "I don't want to believe it but, this man, can kill the Whale with one punch."

Felix- "Crusch-Sama?! Nyou aren't joking are you?"

Crusch looked Felix with certainty in her expression.

Crusch- "I'm serious. I suppose... the best thing we do is dismiss everyone."

The cat person began to panic. Why was Crusch Karsten agreeing to firing everyone she recently hired just to let Saitama kill the whale?

Felix- "Nyou can't do that! How do you think Wilhelm would feel about this?"

The Blond Cyborg didn't care about people's feelings. He isn't a bad person but allowing weaklings to fight the White Whale didn't make sense.

Genos- "You're making the right decision in firing them all. They would only get in Master's way."

Saitama- "I don't really care what decision you make."

All eyes were on the Bald hero.

Saitama- "It doesn't matter if you keep them or fire them. All it would take is one punch to kill it, so it doesn't matter to me what you do."

The Bald hero stood up from his seat because he's done eating.

Crusch- "So will you accept the job?"

Saitama- "Sure, why not?"

Crusch- "Then please accompany me. There is someone I need you to meet."

Saitama- "Okay but, can Genos come too?"

Crusch- "I'd prefer only you to come with me because he rejected my offer, but I'll allow him to accompany you."

Felix- "Miss Crusch. Are you really going to introduce them to to Old Man Wil?"

Crusch- "He would want to see meet Saitama in person."

 **Karsten's Mansion** _(same day)_

Wilhelm was removing dust from the bookshelves in Crusch's office. Wilhelm has white hair and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt, white vest, black bow tie, black dress pants, and a black and blue coat. Due to his daily training, he is still muscular at his old age, and his back perfectly straight. He is currently keeping the place clean for Crusch. The doors to the office opened revealing Crusch Karsten, Felix Argyle, Rem, Saitama and Genos entering the scene. Wilhelm noticed Crusch's presence, and her guests.

Wilhelm- "Welcome back Miss Crusch. I see you've brought company."

The candidate went to Wilhelm. She looked at him with an expression of regret.

Wilhelm- "Milady. Does something trouble you?"

Crusch- "I found someone strong enough to kill the Whale all by himself."

Wilhelm didn't doubt the words from Crusch because he trusted her judgment. However, Wilhelm was slightly offended at hearing this from Crusch. A person strong enough to kill the Whale all by himself? Who could that be? For many years Wilhelm was hunting the White Whale. The defeat of that beast was a long standing-dream of the Imperial Knights and all Nations have ignored the threat that posed the White Whale. Even the previous Master Swordsman died trying to slay the beast. Then out of Nowhere, someone claimed to be strong enough to kill the White Whale all by himself? If Crusch Karsten is telling the truth, where is this person and why hasn't he tried to kill the Whale already? If he could have killed that fowl beast a long time ago, Wilhelm's wife wouldn't be dead.

Wilhelm- "I... Perhaps you are speaking of one of those Gentlemen you brought with you?"

Wilhelm stared at Genos. The Blond Cyborg seemed very tough. Maybe Crusch was talking about him? But Crusch gestured toward Saitama.

Wilhelm- "Him?"

Saitama- "How's it going old timer?"

Wilhelm didn't want to believe Crusch. He was feeling many different emotions. He didn't know if it was anger or confusion. Saitama didn't seem tough at all.

Wilhelm- "Miss Crusch. I'd never doubt your judgement, but are you sure that he can slay the White Whale all by himself? What will you do with everyone you've brought together?"

Crusch- "I will dismiss them."

Wilhelm didn't want to believe what she's saying. Wilhelm felt more angry at Saitama as the time passed by. Although Wilhelm didn't show his emotions, he wanted to test Saitama's power to see if it is true.

Wilhelm- "But why? Why would you do that? My former comrades have plotted revenge on the Whale. You'd take away their chance of killing it?"

Crusch- "This was a hard decision for me to make. I didn't want to do it. But I couldn't just bring them to their deaths knowing this man can kill the whale by himself."

Genos thoughts: "Wilhelm's heart rate is too high. He must calm down."

Wilhelm- "Forgive me for being sudden, but I would like to test his power. With your permission."

Crusch- "Very well. I'll allow it."

Saitama- "Um. I don't really feel like..."

Wilhelm drew his sword at Saitama. The baldy didn't even flinch.

Crusch- "Wilhelm! Stand down!"

Wilhelm- "I must confirm that he isn't a fraud. If he can defeat me, then I'll allow you to dismiss everyone."

Felix- "And if he looses?"

Wilhelm- "Then I want this man to be arrested immediately!"

Saitama's expression was bland and simple, his head started to look like an egg.

Genos- "If you wish to fight him, do not hold back."

Wilhelm- "Excuse me?"

Genos- "Because if you do... you'd surely die."

The old timer was silent for a moment.

Wilhelm- "I'll remember that."

 **Front Yard**

Saitama stood 10 feet away from Wilhelm. Felix gave Saitama a sword but the Bald hero didn't know what to do with it. Wilhelm was already in his battle stance. He was eager to teach Saitama a lesson.

Saitama- "Yo. Cat dude."

Felix- "Meuw?"

Saitama- "I don't really know how to use a sword."

Felix- "What? Didn't Nyou say you're capable of killing the whale all by your self?"

Saitama- "I said I can kill it with one punch. I never said I know how to use a sword."

Felix- "Well, you'd better use a sword to protect your self or Wilhelm might cut you to pieces."

Saitama- "Alright, alright! Lets just start this fight already."

As soon as Felix backed away to a safe distance and stood next to Crusch, Rem and Genos, Wilhelm was quick to attack Saitama. Wilhelm's swift sword slash was quickly stopped by Saitama's sword.

Wilhelm- "Hm? Didn't you say that you don't know how to use swords?"

Saitama- "I probably got lucky."

Wilhelm backed away from Saitama then reappeared on Saitama's left side being hidden from the Bald Hero's point of view. The bald hero then blocked another attack, and another, and another, rinse and repeat. The old timer was moving so very fast that Genos couldn't see him move at all. The blond cyborg had to put extra precision and Frames Per Second into his vision to be able to see Wilhelm's attacks being blocked by Saitama's sword over and over again. Wilhelm was unleashing devastating attacks faster than the eye can see but for Saitama, the old man was moving very slowly. Wilhelm appeared behind Saitama, above him, beside him, anywhere just to be able to hit Saitama at least once.

Saitama stood still in the same place, the arm he's using for the sword was very blurry for blocking attacks very quickly. Wilhelm's body was also very blurry for moving very fast.

Crusch- "He's unbelievable! He's keeping up with Wilhelm!"

Felix- "He said he doesn't know how to use a sword, but look at him. He might take away Wilhelm's title of Master swordsman."

Crusch- "But I didn't sense him lying when he said he didn't know how to use a sword."

Felix- "Meuw?! How could he not be lying? He's stopping all of Old Man Wil's attacks with ease."

Wilhelm stopped his barrage of attacks. He stood 8 feet away from Saitama. He didn't look tired at all but he did understand that he isn't skilled enough to hurt Saitama.

Wilhelm- "Why did you say that you aren't good with the sword? Was it to lower my guard? If so, then why didn't you attack me?"

Saitama- "I wasn't lying when I said I don't know how to use a sword."

Wilhelm- "What?"

Saitama- "You were just moving slow. I had minutes worth of time to block your attacks. I even went to sleep over there."

Saitama pointed to where he slept. It was some hollow grass that had a human shape carved in it.

Saitama- "Ya see?"

Wilhelm felt outclassed. He thought he didn't deserve to hold the title of Master Swordsman anymore. He thought old age was catching up with him and that Saitama was young enough to have the sword passed down to him.

Wilhelm- "What was your name?"

Saitama- "I'm Saitama."

Wilhelm approached Saitama. He tried giving away his sword to the Bald Hero.

Wilhelm- "Please take my sword. If I cannot participate in the whale hunt, then please, use my sword to slay the White Whale."

Saitama- "Uh..."

Felix- "Wilhelm is giving away his sword?!"

Crusch and Felix were horrified with what's happening in front of them.

Saitama- "You should keep it."

Wilhelm- "But... why?"

Saitama- "I did say that I'm no good with swords. I would have no idea what to do with it. I mostly use my fists when fighting and you're pretty good with the sword. I did say that I'll kill the Whale with a punch. Never did I say that I would use a sword. So you should keep the sword. Find someone who deserves it because I surely don't deserve your sword."

Wilhelm- "How could you not deserve my sword?"

Saitama- "I know I shouldn't keep your sword. I'd probably just use it to scratch my back, so you'd be better off keeping it."

Wilhelm- "Ah? I see."

Felix and Crusch were relieved that Saitama didn't take away Wilhelm's sword. But as soon as Saitama turned his back to Wilhelm, the old man became Suicidal. His spirit was broken, he wouldn't be able participate in the whale hunt because of Saitama, his former comrades would also lose their chance of killing the whale, everyone Crusch brought together was going to be dismissed because of Saitama. That was too much to accept. Wilhelm took his sword and stabbed deeply into his own stomach. The old timer fell onto his knees. Everyone was horrified with what just happened. Saitama had just humiliated Wilhelm and didn't accept his sword which also was too humiliating for Wilhelm's honor. Saitama stared at the horrified audience. He didn't know what was going on behind him.

 _(Insert Spooky Re:Zero soundtrack)_

Saitama- "Yo. What gives? Is there something stuck on my face?"

Crusch- "Felix! Heal Wilhelm immediately!"

Felix- "Y-yes ma'am!"

The Cat person rushed to Wilhelm's side to remove the sword that was cutting deep into Wilhelm's gut.

Saitama- "What are you talking about? I didn't hurt the guy."

Genos- "Look behind you Master!"

The Bald Hero then looked at Wilhelm who's bleeding out on the ground. Felix being the best Magic healer in Lugunica was too concentrated in trying to save Wilhelm's life.

Saitama- "What happened?! I didn't do that!"

Crusch stood next to Saitama.

Crusch- "You have broken his spirit. You've humiliated him in battle and you didn't accept his sword."

Saitama- "But I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. I did what he wanted me to do! He's the one who challenged me in the first place."

Wilhelm was loosing consciousness.

Wilhelm- "Thearesia... I'll soon be joining you..."

 **Wilhelm's bedroom** _(Some time later)_

Wilhelm slept on his bed while Felix kept healing the injury. Wilhelm's stomach was bandaged so he wouldn't bleed anymore. The Old Man is still alive but not awake. He's too tough to die from that injury. And on the plus side, Felix is the best healer. It's a good thing the Cat boy was there at the Scene, otherwise...

Crusch stood outside of Wilhelm's room in panic. She was trying to figure out why Wilhelm would stab himself in the first place. Saitama and Genos were seated in Crusch's office. The Bald Hero didn't know if he was in trouble or if everything might turn out okay. He wouldn't be in any danger if anyone tried to hurt him but he was still wondering what was going to happen. He knew he didn't hurt Wilhelm at all, so it would not make any sense to arrest Saitama.

Genos- "You mustn't worry, Master. Wilhelm's heart rate is stable. He will survive. And you should know, you didn't hurt the man. So it wouldn't make sense to punish you."

Saitama- "Thanks for reminding me."

Crusch entered the office with Felix and Rem beside her.

Felix- "Old Man Wil is fine. He'll survive that injury."

Crusch- "If Wilhelm overreacted like that, then who knows what everyone will do if I dismiss them. I've decided that dismissing everyone would be a terrible idea."

Genos stood up from his seat to reassure Crusch.

Genos- "Their feelings are not important. What matters is that you save their lives by letting Master Saitama kill the Whale."

Crusch- "I will give everyone a chance to resign, however, I wont deny them their place in the Whale hunt if they still wish to participate. Everyone wants to take part in this and they all have a reason for wanting to slay the White Whale. And now that I think about it, my popularity as a candidate will diminish if I were to dismiss them from the Whale hunt."

Genos- "What do you think Master?"

Saitama- "It looks like people are pretty passionate about this Whale hunt. But do what you gotta do. I'm still defeating the Whale no matter what."

Crusch- "I'm glad to know you haven't changed your mind."

Saitama- "So I've met the guy already. Can I leave now?"

Felix- "Why leave so very sudden?"

Crusch- "It is fine. After all that has happened, it would be best for us to part ways for now. I will summon you when you're needed again."

Saitama- "Finally... I'm going back to the Mansion to get some sleep. My dreams are the only entertainment I have."

The Bald Hero lazily walked to the exit.

Saitama- "Are you coming are not?"

Genos- "Affirmative."

Rem- "Yes."

Crusch- "Wait, both of you."

The Cyborg and Bald hero stopped before they could exit the Office.

Saitama- "What gives?"

Crusch- "I should have told you sooner, Reinhard wishes to speak with you again. It's regarding the Royal Selection."

Saitama was emotionally tired and stressed because of what Wilhelm did to himself, Saitama didn't want to meet Reinhard again unless he was going to give Saitama the Imperial Knight Job. It shouldn't take long for Saitama and Genos to be accepted because they did very good in the tests. So what the hell are they doing over there?!

Saitama- "Genos, can you do it instead? I just want to get some sleep."

Genos- "Yes, Master."

Rem and Saitama exited the Mansion but Genos stayed with Crusch and Felix.

Crusch- "Please find Reinhard at the Knight Guard Station. You should hurry."

Genos- "I understand."

 **Roswaal's mansion** _(Sun down)_

Saitama went to his bed with his Pajamas. He tried sleeping but he isn't tired anymore. He couldn't make up his mind. Would he sleep or should he stay awake? He stared at the ceiling because something wont let him sleep. Genos stayed at the Capital with Reinhard so that meant Saitama and Rem returned to the mansion without the Blond Cyborg.

Saitama- "What did Reinhard want to tell me about the Royal Selection? Hopefully Genos can explain it to me in less than 20 words when he comes back."

The bald hero got off his bed and walked the infinite hallway to see if it ever ends. He was so bored he did this for entertainment. After several minutes of walking in the infinite hallway, he decided to take a shower. He went to the bathing room but Roswaal was already relaxing in the pool sized bath tub.

Roswaal- "Oh? Are you showering as well?"

Saitama didn't even respond. He let himself fall backwards into the tub while still wearing his pajamas. He floated like a dead body but he only did this to relax.

Roswaal- "My dear guest?.. Saitama?"

Saitama floated on his back. He stared at the ceiling. It took a while for him to respond back to Roswaal.

Saitama- "Oh... Hows it going?"

Roswaal- "Perhaps something troubles you?"

Saitama- "Nah... Well yeah. A little bit."

Roswaal- "What could have worried you so? You've gained the interest of the Imperial Knights. Have they rejected your talents?"

Saitama- "That's not it."

The Bald hero unintentionally floated across the tub to Roswaal's side. The Lord of the Manor lightly pushed the floating Baldy aside so he wouldn't float too close.

Roswaal- "Would you care to tell me? My dear guest..."

Saitama- "It's just, because of me, some people could lose their jobs. Also, some old guy hurt himself."

Roswaal- "Oh? So that's why you're depressed. I wont ask about the details."

Saitama- "I don't really know what to do about all of this."

The naked Lord stood up. His Manhood was exposed but Saitama didn't even notice because he's still staring at the ceiling while floating like a dead body.

Roswaal- "Once the Royal Selection begins, me and Emilia will be gone for a while. So take good care of the Mansion while I'm gone... And one more thing."

Saitama- "What?"

Roswaal- "Don't traumatize Ram like you did last time."

Saitama- "I don't know what you're talking about."

The Naked Lord exited the Bathing room. Ram handed Roswaal fresh clothing and wasn't embarrassed at seeing the naked man, not one bit.

 **With Genos** _(At the Knight Guard Station)_

Reinhard waited in a briefing room. Genos entered the room and Reinhard was quick to notice Saitama's absence.

Reinhard- "Where is Saitama?"

Genos- "He's at the Mansion. So you will speak to me."

Reinhard- "That's okay. I only need one of you to hear what I have to say."

Genos and Reinhard were seated.

Genos- "What's so important that you requested our presence a second time?"

Reinhard- "Surely Miss Crusch has informed you of why I summoned you again?"

Genos- "Yes she did. It's regarding the Royal Selection. Why should we care about it?"

Reinhard- "Roswaal should have informed you about Silver Haired Half Elves already. The people of Lugunica feel unsafe around them."

Genos- "Roswaal did say something regarding half elves. He said it wasn't common for people to help Half Elves. What did that mean?"

Reinhard- "It's because Miss Emilia fits the description of the Jealous Witch. She may end up getting into trouble during the Royal Selection. So I need you to make sure she's safe. Both you and Saitama may be the only ones capable of protecting her. I doubt you'd allow anything bad to happen."

Genos- "I see. People are afraid of the Jealous Witch. Therefore, they feel unsafe within Emilia's presence."

Reinhard- "But that isn't the only problem... Have you heard of The Witch's Cult?"

Genos- "No I haven't. Are they a threat to Miss Emilia?"

Reinhard- "Yes. Once it becomes public that she is candidate for king, the Witch's Cult will be quick to do something. I need to tell you this because Immediately after the Royal Selection begins, I wont be here for a while."

Genos- "But how do you know about all of this?"

Reinhard- "It is very common Knowledge. Even children know about the Witch's Cult and the Jealous Witch."

Genos- "Roswaal didn't do good at informing us. This is too serious of a problem for someone like him to simply ignore it."

Reinhard- "Genos. I need you to accompany Emilia when it becomes time. Roswaal will endorse her for Candidate in two days. Can I trust you will be with her?"

Genos- "First I must report this to Master Saitama. He needs to be informed about this."

Reinhard- "So then, will the two of you accompany Miss Emilia to the Royal Selection?"

Genos- "I only care about Master Saitama's decision. I'll only accept if he agrees to your request."

Reinhard- "Very well. I will be hoping for your presence at the Castle."

 **Roswaal's Mansion** _(Night time)_

Genos had returned to the Mansion. He arrived as quickly as he can by running with his Cyborg Speed. He must inform Saitama of his conversation with Reinhard at once. The Blond Cyborg knocked on Saitama's bedroom door but the Bald hero was heavily asleep.

Genos- "The best course of action would be to inform him tomorrow as soon as he awakens..."

 **Chapter 6 is 90% finished**

* * *

 **Re:Zero: One Punch Knight**

 _If bad things ever happen to characters just remember that in the world of **Re:Zero** a lot of F*ed up sh* happened to characters you care about. I have to remind you that stuff you don't want to happen needs to happen or this isn't **Re:Zero** at all. Also I'll have a reason to write some more. Where is the **Light Novel** Damn it?! Aaaahh neeed it!_

 _But don't worry too much. Saitama's too OP to let deaths happen that easily. Although he might arrive late. If Saitama can't be somewhere then Genos can be there instead._

 _I'll get to the good stuff next chapter._

 _Other stories_

 _ **Re:ZFighter** (DBS Gohan replaced Subaru) Completed_

 ** _Black Bullet: Cursed Saiyan_** _(Teen Gohan is mistaken as a cursed child) ongoing **New**_


	6. Chapter 6 (Garbage)

Next chapter is being worked on

* * *

 **Re:Zero: One Punch Knight**

 _Other stories_

 _ **Re:ZFighter** (DBS Gohan replaced Subaru) Completed_

 ** _Black Bullet: Cursed Saiyan_** _(Teen Gohan is mistaken as a cursed child) ongoing **New**_

 _ **In a different story, what if all 60 million who died from World war 2 ended up as zombies and were accidentally sent into the world of Re:Zero? Subaru stays as the main character!** **Tank, Richtofen, Nikolai, and Takeo had finally escaped Kino Der Toten through the portal but accidentally brought the Zombies to Vollachia. That's nearby Lugunica. Uh-oh. NAZI ZOMBIES!**_

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter is half finished! I'm going to make sure the wait was worth it. The good stuff is finally showing it's self._**

* * *

The Strongest man alive awoke in his comfortable bed. Despite how comfortable it was, he felt offended knowing he can't afford a good bed. He thought he already put those feelings aside but they kept haunting him every morning he woke up in the Mansion. The Bald hero didn't expect much to happen today. He's mostly waiting for that dumb Whale hunt to start already but he needed to wait a few days after the Royal Selection. Yesterday, he heard something about there being two days remaining for the Selection to start. Does that mean there is only 1 day left? Saitama didn't even care, for he only wanted the payment for defeating the white whale. However, Genos had a different mind set. He's more concerned about Saitama's decision about protecting Emilia or not. The Cyborg waited patiently all night in front of Saitama's bed. It seems boredom doesn't bother the Cyborg. Not one bit. Probably because Genos takes his objectives very seriously. Genos now saw his chance to speak to Saitama and did not hesitate to call for him.

Genos- "Master!"

The Bald Hero was jump scared at seeing Genos in front of his bed again. Even though Saitama had no reason to feel fear because of his ability to destroy world ending threats with a single punch, having someone watch him sleep was still bothersome.

Saitama- "Genos?! What gives?"

Genos- "Forgive me master. But I have an urgent message for you."

Saitama "Can it wait? I was trying to sleep."

Genos- "Negative. This is urgent for a reason."

Saitama- "Ah? Is it pretty serious?"

Genos- "Affirmative."

 **Re:Zero: One Punch Knight**

The blond Cyborg had finished explaining to Saitama about Reinhard's urgent request with much detail as possible. However, Genos exceeded the 20 word limit and explained over 50 words.

Saitama- "So... Can you say it in less than 20 words?"

Genos- "Yes, less then 20 words... The country discriminates toward Half Elves. Therefore, anyone may try to harm her."

Saitama- "Wow, that's brutal. Who could hate a cute girl? She has white hair so that's a bonus."

Genos- "Reinhard asked of us to accompany Miss Emilia to the Throne Room. Once all candidates are present, the Royal Selection shall begin."

Saitama- "What's the Royal Selection even about?"

Genos- "From what I have heard, the Royal Selection will decide who becomes the new Ruler of this Land."

Saitama- "That's some serious stuff. So is Emilia a candidate?"

Genos- "Yes. Hasn't Roswaal informed you?"

Saitama- "Uh... Yeah I already knew, I'm just testing you... But we should try to protect Emilia because we're heroes."

Genos- "That is correct."

Saitama- "I guess accompanying her to the election could rid of my boredom. So, have you talked to her already?"

Genos- "No I haven't, allow me to correct my error."

The Cyborg apologetically exited Saitama's bedroom, he needed to inform Emilia as soon as possible. The Bald Hero then decided it's about time he got out of bed. Saitama thought to himself, "Would she be too bothered by our company?"

Saitama thought about putting on his hero outfit. He hesitated at first but he shouldn't care what people think about his outfit in the first place. He held out his hero outfit and had just noticed the small rip tears on the cape area.

Saitama- "Oh, can't be wearing this if it's messed up. I'll ask Rem to fix it later..."

The Bald hero then wore some simple clothing a simple citizen would usually have in Re:Zero. Saitama walked aimlessly throughout the hallway until he noticed Genos speaking to Emilia next to some stairs that led downwards. Right beside the Half Elf stood stood Rem and Ram.

Emilia- "I'm sorry but... I can't let outsiders in on this. I must do this alone..."

Genos- "Miss Emilia! Your burden is too great. But set aside your existential crisis and let us help you. None of us know better than you how Half Elves are treated in Lugunica."

Emilia seemed quite offended. She wanted to say something in return but didn't know what to say. Ram noticed Emilia's discomfort at being confronted with the topic regarding her discrimination.

Ram- "Know your place Genos. Emilia has made up her mind."

The blond cyborg bowed apologetically to the two girls.

Genos- 'Forgive me. I shouldn't have spoken such an offensive topic..."

The elf calmed down. She remembered that Genos is very disciplined and doesn't act incorrectly. Perhaps he could come with her?

Emilia- "I... I guess it's fine if it's just Genos."

The Cyborg was at ease. Even if Saitama can't come with them, Genos would take good care of Emilia.

Ram- "You are right, Miss Emilia. Genos is far more mature than our guest Saitama."

Rem- "That is true Miss Emilia. Saitama would attract attention with his shiny head."

Saitama heard that from afar and was slightly offended because Emilia had only agreed to letting Genos accompany her. Saitama's face had a comical expression of betrayal. Why did Emilia not want Saitama to come with her? The Bald hero had to convince her to let him come too.

Saitama- "Oy! What gives?"

They all noticed Saitama's late arrival to the conversation.

Emilia- "Um, good morning Saitama... I was just..."

Saitama- "Leaving me behind in this boring mansion? Why does Genos get to go with you?"

Emilia- "It's just, I can't... the problem is... The Selection begins tomorrow and I can't drag an outsider into this."

Rem felt it was important to warn Emilia about Saitama's low rank and status.

Rem- "Miss Emilia, I believe it wouldn't be appropriate to bring our guest with you. He has no influence or advantages to give you in the election. He'd just be dead weight for you. If he were at least a Butler like Genos, then there wouldn't be a problem."

The bald hero found this to be quite offensive.

Saitama- "Huh? Dead weight? I'll have you know that I can lift a lot of weight!"

Rem- "That isn't what I meant."

Saitama tried thinking for a bit. He then thought of something that could probably work out for everyone.

Saitama- "I know! I could be Emilia's Knight. Me and Genos will soon be accepted as Imperial Knights so that means nobody would doubt our rank and status. What do you think Genos?"

Genos- "While I do believe that would be most appropriate for Emilia's sake, it wouldn't be possible because we still weren't accepted into the Royal Guard. Perhaps there may be things we haven't yet considered and so we completely ignored the thought of it... While I was with Reinhard at the Knight Guard Station, he gave me much information regarding our positions as Imperial Knights. It is up to Marcos Gildark to decide if we can join the Royal Guard or remain as active Kingdom knights. The Kingdom Knights are tasked with defending the kingdom from all outside dangers, their total number is estimated to be more or less than 2000 strong. There are a total of four divisions, with their members distinguishable by the color of the cape they wear. Starting from the first division, the cape colors are red, blue, green, and black. Meanwhile, the Royal Guard is an elite group within the Kingdom Knights. They are mostly tasked with protecting the King and the members of the Royal family."

The Blond Cyborg also spoke several paragraphs too long for Saitama to even care what he had just said. Saitama felt like he could die from just hearing him speak for too long. The cyborg sped up his speech the longer he spoke, even the girls were getting irritated by him at this point.

Saitama- "You're doing it again Genos! Explain under 20 words!"

Genos- "Understood... In short, Marcos may be struggling to decide where we belong as Imperial Knights."

Saitama- "Huh? Why?"

Genos needed a way to explain the situation but without letting Saitama get bored.

Genos- "It is indeed true that with your strength you'd be of great help to them. But Marcos needs to put more thought into his decision. The most probable cause for his extreme caution would be that he had considered the fact that you could be a threat to national security."

Saitama- "Huh? But I'm not a threat!"

Genos- "I know. But there's still the risk of what you're truly capable of. You're strength would be of great help in the front lines if you joined the lesser division, but if you went rogue, you could deal a lot of damage to their numbers. And if you were a member of the Royal Guard, you'd be the strongest of all the top elite members. You would be too close to the King and could potentially assassinate everyone along with the Royal family. The Royal Guard would be unable to stop you no matter what."

The girls were disturbed at hearing all of this sensitive information. Saitama is seriously too strong that he could be a potential threat to the kingdom.

Saitama- "But I'm a hero! Why do people always have to think about the negative side too much?"

Genos- "Master... Reinhard believes that you are a greater threat than the Witch's Cult."

The mood in the Mansion became depressing. Mentioning the Witch's Cult brought shivers down the spines of the two maids and made Emilia feel unsafe. Saitama noticed their timid reactions then tried to lessen the seriousness in the atmosphere.

Saitama- "Calm down! Only some crazy guy would be dumb enough to pick a fight with them am I right?"

Emilia- "If Reinhard is worried about your power, then I'm also worried."

Genos- "If that's the case, Miss Emilia. Please consider having Saitama be your knight."

Emilia- "Huh?"

Genos- "If everyone fears Saitama, then you can use that fear to prevent anyone from disrespecting you."

The half elf looked out a window. She seemed a bit depressed.

Emilia- "But... I don't want people to respect me out of fear... I want everyone to understand my honest intentions as king."

Ram- "Wait Miss Emilia. Genos is correct."

Te half elf looked back to the two maids.

Emilia- "He is?"

Rem- "Yes, of course, Miss Emilia. My Sister Ram knows best. That Egg head of Saitama's will scare away all potential predators."

Ram- "Yes indeed, Miss Emilia. You can see your reflection on his creepy head."

The bald hero was quite offended but was tired of complaining all the time. He turned to Genos. Maybe the cyborg would agree with Saitama.

Saitama- "Genos... you don't think my head is scary, do you Genos?"

Genos- "Calculating threat level... One trillion percent confirmed."

Saitama- "Huh? Am I that scary?"

Saitama managed to calm down the girls with his frustration toward not having hair. It was quite amusing to them. Emilia laughed softly, she thought that maybe Saitama wont be a problem if he went with her to the Throne room.

Emilia- "I could bring Saitama, but I'll need to visit Reinhard. If I can get him to tell me what he said to you then I'll allow our guest to come with me."

Genos- "Yes. Please do. I'm sure Reinhard would appreciate your visit."

Meanwhile Saitama is praising the stars that he wont be left alone in the mansion to die of boredom.

 **At Crusch's Mansion** ( _Wilhelm's bed room)_

The old timer sat on his bed thinking about life. He remembered the many different meetings Crusch Karsten had to attend just to meet with skilled warriors, talented magicians and other factions. All the money spent for weapons and equipment meant for the subjugation of the White Whale was now being thrown away. It didn't make sense for Crusch to just abandon all of that. Something went wrong here. What happened to the Karsten's dominant persona and assertive attitude? Who could possibly be able convince the one and only Candidate who was never deceived in negotiations to change her mind? For once, she's acting out of character. Is it because she trusts Saitama's ability to defeat the white whale?

Crusch entered Wilhelm's room. She didn't appear as worried as she was yesterday. Perhaps seeing him alive and well was good enough for her. The candidate stood in front of Wilhelm with an assertive and commanding posture.

Crusch- "Wilhelm. How are you feeling?"

Wilhelm- "I am in good condition. Thank you for taking care of me. You don't have to worry anymore. I wont attempt to hurt my self again, Miss Crusch."

Crusch- "I'm pleased to see you've come back to you're senses. I have good news for you."

Wilhelm- "Yes?"

The old man listened attentively. He hoped for the best.

Crusch- "I wont dismiss anyone. I have decided, everyone I've brought together, will finish the subjugation of the White Whale together."

Wilhelm- "Ah, I am glad to hear that Milady."

Crusch- "No one will get in your way of avenging Thereasia. Not Saitama, not me, not anyone."

The old man almost shed a tear. He was going to be able to participate in the Whale hunt along with his former comrades and all other people who share the same end goal as him. To end the terror of the White Whale.

Wilhelm- "Thank Miss Crusch."

Crusch- "Tomorrow begins the Royal selection. Do you know what that means?"

The old timer nodded in agreement.

Wilhelm- "Yes. Of course."

Crusch- "But first I'm going to visit a drinking party. Felix told me that there would be a drinking party hosted by Miklotov."

Wilhelm- "...Miss Crusch?"

Crusch- "Speak."

Wilhelm- "I'm not so sure that drinking party is even real to begin with. Felix might be uninformed."

Crusch- "I trust what he told me was true."

Wilhelm- "Sigh... Very well then..."

 **Tomorrow**

Everyone is in the Dragon drawn carriage. Roswaal, Emilia, Saitama and Genos were passengers being taken to the Capital. Saitama wore Butler Attire along with Genos. The Bald hero was already bored even without having started the day yet. Although Genos mind is set on his mission to protect Emilia until the day Saitama calls it quits. Emilia is very nervous that Saitama is coming with her. Meanwhile Roswaal finds it very entertaining that Emilia is worried about the future.

Roswaal- "My dear guest. What a pleasant surprise it is, I never expected you to come with us. I'll be hoping for your best behavior... For Emilia's sake."

The half elf was getting more nervous each passing second.

Emilia- "Roswaal, you're making me worry just by saying that."

The Lord of the Manor was quite amused with Emilia's response.

Roswaal- "What is there to fear? With both Genos and our dear quest accompanying you, the burden of the Royal Selection would be less."

Genos- "Miss Emilia, if Master Saitama's presence worries you, then be at ease. He's a well behaved man."

The half elf was comforted by the Cyborg's words. Perhaps she's only worrying for no good reason.

Emilia- "I suppose you're right..."

 **Capital**

Our characters exited the carriage then walked straight to the Knight Guard station. Several people recognized the bald hero. There's already rumors about a strange bald man being a pervert. Some angry Demi-humans stared at the baldy but then Saitama's shiny bald head caused one of them to become blind.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!"

The furry person fell onto his face and rolled back and forth on the floor. He covered his eyes in agonizing pain.

Emilia noticed the demi-human in pain so she quickly went to heal the person, but the Demi human didn't want her getting close to him.

"Don't touch me devil!"

Emilia- "Please, I'm only trying to help you."

Genos then led Emilia away from the blind demi human to a safe distance. Saitama then observed the person who's eyes got burnt.

Some people in a crowd then recognized Saitama's bald head. He matched the resemblance of the pervert who entered the Female Demi human restroom.

"Hey! It's that bald pervert!"

"It's him? It's really him."

"Why isn't he arrested yet?"

Roswaal- "Hm? It seems our guest is already famous."

The Lord laughed smugly as he ascended to the sky to avoid being seen next to Saitama. Roswaal's reputation as a respected sorcerer would be tarnished if he were seen standing next to a pervert like Saitama. The Bald hero didn't like Roswaal all of a sudden abandoning him.

Roswaal- "I'll be waiting outside the throne room. Good luck my dear guest."

Roswaal flew to the direction of the castle at a fast pace.

Saitama- "Why did he ditch us?!"

A tall muscular Tiger Demi Human stood in front of Saitama. The Tiger human was pissed off at the Baldy.

"It was you punk! You stalked my sister like the pig you are!"

Saitama- "Huh? Who are you?"

"Don't ignore me you piece of sh*! You're the pervert who broke into the Demi human's restroom! Hey! BIG BROTHER!"

A strong Black Panther Demi Human with a appeared in the crowd of people. The Black Panther was also offended at the Bald hero.

"What is it little bro?!"

"I found the pervert who was stalking our sister."

"That's the bald bastard! You found him little bro!"

Both Tall strong Demi Human's looked very intimidating. For some reason the Bald hero had a feeling of Deja Vu. In his own world he remembered destroying the large meteor. Then two heroes with Tank tops were insulting him and convinced the pedestrians to yell at Saitama, telling him to quit being a hero. Well just like in his world and in this world it will all end the same way.

"Why don't we crack open that egg head of his big bro?"

A crowd of people started to form around Saitama and the Muscular Demi Humans who stood in front of Saitama. People wanted to watch the bald pervert be crushed by the tall strong Demi humans.

Genos had to take Emilia away from the raging crowd of people to avoid any trouble.

Emilia- "Why is everyone mad at Saitama?"

Genos- "I don't know. Perhaps they have mistaken Master of being someone else."

The Panther human observed the crowd of people that have gathered.

"Wait little bro. I have a better way of crushing him."

"Huh? How?"

The Demi Human yelled at the top of his lungs.

"HEY EVERYBODY! IT'S THE BALD PERVERT WHO BROKE INTO THE FEMALE DEMI HUMAN'S RESTROOM! HE HAS NO SHAME! LOOK AT HIS BORED EXPRESSION. DOESN'T IT JUST PISS YOU OFF? LOOK AT HIM! HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE!"

The crowd of people were now offended at Saitama. Emilia and Genos just watched as the baldy was yelled at by everyone in the vicinity. Emilia was very worried to what might happen to Saitama. Genos then tried to calm down the half elf.

Genos- "Do not worry Miss Emilia. Master knows how to deal with situations like this one. This isn't the first he has attracted an angry mob of people."

Emilia- "Huh? Not his first time?"

The half elf began to regret bringing Saitama with her already.

"Oh I get it. You're trying to humiliate him before we brake him. That's so brutal! haha! sucks to be him."

The demi human continued to yell at Saitama.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU ARRESTED YET HUH PUNK? PEOPLE LIKE YOU SHOULD ROT IN A DUNGEON! WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL YOUR SELF?! KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF!"

The crowd of people began to chant " KILL YOURSELF!" over and over again.

Angry Mob- " KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF!"

"KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF!"

"KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF!"

"KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF!"

The two Demi Humans were impressed by the rage in the crowd of people that have gathered.

"hehe. the man is probably all broken inside, Now we should finish him off."

The two strong demi humans were ready to start beating up Saitama.

"What's this? You're going to take out your anger at these people? You never learn do you?"

Saitama- "Huh?"

"We're not letting you do what you want, evil doer!"

The tiger's claws grew large. The Tiger went straight for Saitama's throat but was easily slapped away. The Demi human flew like a rag doll into an apartment. The crowd became silent. How the hell did this bald dude smack a Demi human into a building so very easily? The older brother was now pissed off at Saitama. The Demi Human grew 2 feet taller in height becoming much more muscular and growing more fur around his body and his fangs and claws became very sharp and deadly.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

The Demi Human tried to crush Saitama but the bald hero grabbed the Panther's hand. Even though Saitama wasn't putting too much strength into his grip, the Demi human was crying.

"MY HAND! YOU'RE BRAKING MY HAND! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

Saitama- "Why does all of this seem familiar?..."

As soon as the Bald hero released his grip on the tiger's hand, it ran away into the crowd of people. People were shocked at seeing how tough this average looking human was able to defeat two demi humans with ease.

Saitama- "Yeah! I'm the guy who broke into the Demi humans restroom! If you have a complaint then say it now!"

Several people voiced their complaints.

"Your bald head burnt my eyes!"

Saitama- "Then stop staring at it!"

"My daughter was in the demi humans restroom!"

Saitama- "Shut up! I didn't know it was a restroom!"

"You should have read the sign!"

Saitama- "I don't know how to read those crazy writings!"

Inside a fancy dragon drawn carriage, a candidate observed the crowd from a safe distance away. She is Priscilla. She has blood red eyes with long orange hair that she keeps tied. She wears a red and black dress along with a red fan, red shoes, and red and black hair accessories. Apparently, she keeps her fan between her breasts. Next to her Al was seated in the passenger seats. He's a weird looking knight. One of his arms are missing. Oof.

Priscilla- "It seems the little mouse defeated the two cats."

Al- "Princess, I know this entertains you, but you should remember the the words you will be saying once in the throne room."

Priscilla- "As if the competition has anything better to say. In the end the odds are in my favor."

Al- "I suppose you're right."

Genos and Emilia decided it was best to leave Saitama behind. He would probably cause trouble in the throne room if people recognized him. How would Emilia be able to handle the embarrassment in front of nobles and knights. The candidates would be there too."

Genos- "Miss Emilia, lets forget the Knight Guard Station."

Emilia- "No, we're still going. But without Saitama."

Genos- "I understand..."

The Cyborg was hesitant to abandon his master. He normally would'n leave his master behind but Genos is still set on completing a mission. You can't say no to a computer, it doesn't care. Both the cyborg and half elf vacated from the scene a long time ago. Meanwhile Saitama is still receiving complaints from the crowd of people.

 **Some time later...**

The bald hero searched the capital to try and find Emilia and Genos. Why did they ditch him too? Saitama assumed they would be at the knight guard station so that's where he'll go for now. He arrived quickly due to his super speed but the people he searched for are not there. Did they arrive first and then head to the throne room? Saitama needed to ask some questions. He went to the first knight he saw. Right in front of the Knight guard station stood a guard in full armor. He was most likely guarding the entrance. Saitama tried talking to the knight but no response was given.

Saitama- "Oy! I know you aren't a statue. Have you seen a girl with white hair accompanied by a blond haired man?"

Knight- "Scram! I'm not suppose to talk to you."

Saitama- "Why does everyone at the capital have to be so mean?"

The knight said nothing in response.

Saitama- "You've seen them. They obviously came here. For some reason they ditched me and I have to find out where the throne room is."

Knight- "If they didn't tell you, I shouldn't either."

Saitama- "Fine, I'll just find them by my self."

Saitama had to remember where Emilia said she'll be going to. She said something about a throne room. Where exactly do you find a throne room? Shouldn't it be at a castle? Where is the castle? If castles are big then that means it should be easy to find. Saitama finally finished his long train of thought and decided to head straight to the castle.

 **Meanwhile at the Castle**

Roswaal stood at the front entrance. He patiently waited for Emilia to arrive but he instead was greeted by one of the Candidates and her knight.

The candidate's name is Anastasia Hoshin. She is a petite woman with blue green eyes and long, wavy purple hair that extends to her hips. She wears a long white dress with a fur hat and scarf along with a large purse shaped like a wallet. She also wears a star-shaped hairpin on her hair.

Next to her stood Knight Julius Juukulius. Julius has yellow eyes and light purple hair that is arranged neatly with a strand hanging down his face. He wears the Royal Guard uniform.

The candidate wished to ask Roswaal some questions before they enter the throne room.

Anastasia- "Howdy Roswaal, were's the elf y're endorsing?"

Roswaal- "It would seem she's taking her time. The poor girl had to put up with our guest's infamous nature."

Anastasia- "Shouldn't ya be at her side?"

Roswaal- "The events that led to our separation were... complicated."

Anastasia- "Ah, I see."

A dragon Drawn carriage arrived nearby. Several beings exited the carriage. Emilia herself and Genos were the first ones to exit the carriage, then Reinhard and Felt were next to exit. Felt was silent but was frustrated. She wasn't in a formal dress yet.

Reinhard- "Miss Felt. Please put on the formal dress I brought you. I'm sure you will love it."

Felt- "Hmph!"

Emilia- "Thank you Reinhard for giving us a ride."

Reinhard- "It is alright Miss Emilia. I'm glad you agreed to at least bringing Genos with you. I trust he'll be a his best behavior."

Anastasia and Roswaal were quick to notice the presence of the Half Elf and Genos.

Roswaal- "Ah, Miss Emilia. You've finally arrived. I see you haven't brought our guest with you. Would you care to explain what happened?"

The half elf was too embarrassed to answer that question.

Emilia- "I-it's complicated!"

Genos- "Sir Roswaal. It was best to leave him be."

Roswaal- "I suppose it wouldn't do good if he was here either way. Let's head inside shall we?"

 **Meanwhile with Saitama**

The bald hero casually walked past crowded commercial areas to the direction of the castle. Saitama was then stopped by two knights.

"Hey! You're the man who broke into the Demi Human's restroom!"

"You match the description of this picture."

They gave the picture to Saitama so he can observe it. The image showed an Egg with a bored face. Does this look like him?

"Saitama- "Hold on, I don't have an egg shaped head! You're searching for someone else."

"There's no mistake here. You are the one we're searching for."

"You're under arrest."

Saitama- "Wait! That's a mistake! I'm much more handsome than the image on that picture!"

The bald hero had to run away from the two knights. People cheered for the knights to catch him. The two knights were very fast runners but Saitama was much faster.

"Damn! He's too fast!"

"How's an average man escaping us so easily?"

"He'll get tired eventually so we'll catch him soon."

But the bald hero never got tired and managed to escape the Knights that were chasing him away from the castle. Saitama hid in an alleyway. He had to rethink his strategy. Maybe he could super speed past the guards. They wont be able to see Saitama move since he's super fast. But would anyone survive the shock wave of his immense speed?

Saitama- "How am I going to get close to the Castle without being chased away? Dammit..."

A familiar old giant stood behind Saitama. Old Man Rom.

Old Man Rom- "Why hello there Saitama."

The bald hero was jump scared at hearing his name being called.

Saitama- "Don't arrest me!"

Old Man Rom was amused by the reaction if the bald hero. Saitama didn't know who he was. The old giant had remind Saitama of when they have met. Rom was in chapter 1

Old Man Rom- "I doubt anyone would be able to arrest you. Anyways, have you seen Felt? I haven't seen her in a while. She would have at least visited the loot house once a week."

Saitama- "Did you loose your memory after being knocked out?"

Old Man Rom- "What?"

Saitama- "Reinhard took her to the Throne room. And I'm still trying to find a way to get inside without being chased away."

Old Man Rom- "Ah, so a Van Astrea took her? I think I can help you get inside the throne room."

The bald hero got excited.

Saitama- "What do we do?"

Old Man Rom- "Follow me..."

 **Meanwhile at the Throne room**

Genos stood next to Emilia and Roswaal. Almost all candidates were present. Emilia, Anastasia, Crusch were present. Felt wasn't with Reinhard because she's in another room being dressed into the formal clothing. It seems that Priscilla is taking her time and hasn't arrived yet. Where is she though? There were many knights of the Royal Guard on one side of the throne room. On the other side stood nobles and magic users.

Reinhard approached Genos. He needed some questions answered.

Reinhard- "Did your master run into trouble?"

Genos- "I believe so. He may be disappointed in us for leaving him behind."

Reinhard- "I'm just glad that at least one of you are with her."

Roswaal heard their conversation.

Roswaal- "Hmmm? Am I not enough company for Miss Emilia?"

Reinhard- "I'd of course never doubted your methods Sir Roswaal."

Roswaal- "It's fine. I'm sure you had good intentions."

The big doors of the throne room opened. Priscilla Barielle and her Knight Al calmly entered the throne room along with Knight Marcos leading them inside. The candidate was as prideful as ever and had her fan covering half her face.

Genos- "We should be reverent for now. We can continue our conversations another time."

Reinhard- "I agree Genos. And good luck to you Miss Emilia."

Emilia- "I wish good luck to Felt as well."

A stern voice commanded all those who are present in the throne room to be silent and be reverent.

"Attention, the council of wise men will now enter."

Possibly 10 old wise men who wore purple Sage Council attire entered the throne room from the huge opened doors. They walked up the steps and all sat in their seats at the other end of the massive room filled with knights and important people. The candidates took their positions at the front of the crowd. Emilia stood alongside the other candidates much earlier than in the anime for not being worried. Felt hasn't arrived yet and is taking too long. What is happening while she's being dressed into formal attire? Felt gave some people a hard time. They just needed her to put on the dress but she was too stubborn and didn't want to put wear the dress. After a long argument, Felt finally wore the formal clothing. She's wants to kick Reinhard's face in and teach him a lesson. Bringing her to an election she doesn't care about has made her very stressed.

Meanwhile inside the throne room, Marcos Gildark is giving a speech about the history of the King's absence and the absence of the Royal Family but is then interrupted by one of the candidates.

Anastasia- "Listen, I know you want to talk and put on a good show here, but I'm kind of busy ya know. You may not have heard it but we have a saying back in Kararagi, Time is money."

Genos was briefly reminded of someone but didn't bother to mention who it was. Then another candidate interrupted the captain of the royal guard to voice her reasons to skip the introduction.

Crusch- "I couldn't agree more."

Marcos- "Miss Crusch, should the head of the Karsten family say such a thing?"

Crusch- "I acknowledge it's important to observe formality but it is also a fact that our time is rather limited. So it would be wise to immediately inform us to why we're here. Naturally however, I do have a general idea."

One of the wise men then voiced their concern in the candidates defiant response.

"Am I to understand you already know the purpose to this meeting then?"

Crusch- "Yes I do Lord Miklotov. For a drinking party. One day soon, we'll face each other as rivals, but by sharing drinks and conversing at the same table, we'll have a chance to learn more about one another."

The council member didn't even laugh at her response and stared silently for a few seconds.

"No ma'am, that is not correct."

The candidate was embarrassed for being wrong. She looked at Felix who was in the crowd of knights on the right side of the room.

Crusch- "Ah? Felix, this is not what you told me earlier."

The cat person was amused but showed an expression of Kawaii innocence.

Felix- "What? That's not true, all I said is maybe it'l be a drinking party. I never said I knew it for a fact or anything."

Crusch- "I see. Then I jumped to conclusions, forgive me, please allow me to retract everything I just said."

Anastasia- "Now just a second! Even if she backs down, my opinion isn't going to change. There is no need to explain the Royal selection process now. We already know how it works. Am I right?"

Emilia- "Well, even so, I think we should hear-"

But the half elf was interrupted by the greedy candidate.

Anastasia- "Sorry but I don't remember asking for your opinion on any of this business."

Genos could already sense the prejudice in the environment. Many people were disgusted at the sight of a silver haired half elf being endorsed by Roswaal. Genos knew he couldn't say anything about it. He wouldn't want to disappoint Emilia if he were to become offended.

Al raised in hand in confusion.

Al- "Heyyy, I don't know what's up with the Royal selection so I kind of like to hear the rest."

Miklotov- "Excuse me but, I was informed that this young man is your knight miss Priscilla. Haven't you explained the selection to him?"

"Priscilla- "Whether I have or not holds no merit. You men will still ramble on about it wont you? Please continue Marcos."

Marcos- "As you wish, There's a specific reason we've gather you who are qualified to be the dragons priestess. A new prophecy has been engraved in the dragon stone, it says, of the five capable of becoming the nation's new leader, chose one priestess to make a covenant with the dragon."

Genos- "Where is Felt?"

Reinhard- "Don't worry Genos, she'll be here."

Marcos- "Knight Reinhard Van Astrea. Come forward."

Reinhard- "Yes sir."

The knight stood along the candidates, he bowed in reverence to the council of wise men.

Reinhard- "Honored council of wise men. Imperial Knight, Reinhard Van Astrea, would like to announce the completion of my mission, the fifth contender, the final candidate, the one mentioned in the prophecy, has been located."

All present people in the throne room turn to look at the huge doors open, Felt accompanied by two flower girls.

Reinhard- "The one I revere as queen, her name, is Miss Felt."

 ** _Next Chapter is half finished! I'm going to make sure the wait was worth it. The good stuff is finally showing it's self._**

* * *

 **Re:Zero: One Punch Knight**

 _ **In a different story, what if all 60 million who died from World war 2 ended up as zombies and were accidentally sent into the world of Re:Zero? Subaru stays as the main character!** **Tank, Richtofen, Nikolai, and Takeo had finally escaped Kino Der Toten through the portal but accidentally brought the Zombies to Vollachia. That's nearby Lugunica. Uh-oh. NAZI ZOMBIES!**_

 _Other stories_

 _ **Re:ZFighter** (DBS Gohan replaced Subaru) **Will be continued one day!**_

 ** _Black Bullet: Cursed Saiyan_** _(Teen Gohan is mistaken as a cursed child) ongoing_

 ** _I found the Light Novel._**

 _Maybe I'll be able to continue the story after the defeat of the white whale and the defeat of Betelgeuse._


	7. Chapter 7 (Format change)

Check out my other Re:Zero crossover stories

Re:Zero: Ultimate Gohan (Not Nerfed

Re:Zero: Z Fighter (Nerfed)

[Subscribe to _**PewDiePie** _before **T-Series** becomes number 1 on YouTube]

* * *

 **Next chapter has** **3,145 word(s)** **written as of now**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saitama and Old Man Rom were in the loot house. The friendly giant checked his stash of stolen goods that were stored in a crate. Something inside of the crate would be of help to them in braking into the throne room. The bald hero was getting impatient. "Yo! Old man. What are you looking for anyways?" Asked Saitama.

The friendly giant didn't like being rushed. He pulled out what he was looking for and showed it to the bald hero. "These right here, will get the job done." Said Rom with pride in his accent. Saitama didn't even know what the old man was talking about. Saitama then asked "What's that suppose to be?" The bald hero scratched his right ear.

The Old giant was baffled at Saitama's confusion. "Why, these are explosives." Rom gave Saitama a closer look at what he was holding. The explosives were actually circular gems with an odd color to them.

"No, seriously, these look like you can trade them to some gold digger." Retorted Saitama. Old Man Rom narrowed his eyebrows "Now listen here, all you need to know is that these will get the job done!" Rom Yelled at Saitama.

The bald hero was loosing patience, perhaps going to the throne room is all just a waste of time. It just isn't in his character to want to go there in the first place. "You know what, I think I'll just wait for Genos to come out of the castle." Saitama then walked out of the loot house. Old Man Rom followed him. "Wait! You aren't coming?" Asked Rom.

Saitama waved his hand as he walked away "I got better things to do. Besides... If Felt is with Reinhard then she'll be fine, so you shouldn't worry either." "But that's what I'm worried about!" Replied Rom. Saitama then leaped away with immense speed. The Friendly giant still wasn't use to seeing someone move faster than Felt. Rom scratched the back of his head "Hm, what an odd fellow." He thought out loud.

 **Re:Zero: One Punch Knight**

Having given up on trying to enter the Throne Room, at the speed of light Saitama arrived to an alleyway not too far away from the Castle and the commercial areas. To make sure he wont be recognized, he wore a white cloak that had Neko Ears on the hoodie. 'What a weird sense of fashion this world has.' He thought.

He hurriedly walked out of the Alleyway and impatiently walked past crowds of people toward the scent of food. Saitama didn't know how to read signs so he trusted his other senses to find a restaurant. He was feeling very hungry after running away for so long. So he hoped that the small amount of money he borrowed from Genos would be enough to buy at least a Ham Sandwich or a small bowl of noodles "I seriously hope they have Ramen in this world." He thought out loud, getting the attention of some people but then they minded their own business afterwards.

His senses didn't lie to him because he found what obviously looked like a restaurant. There was the obvious smell of food coming from the place and there were people eating food inside and outside. Little did he know, that the small amount of money he carried was actually a large sum of money. Possibly more than what a normal person should be carrying if they did't want to attract attention from thieves.

He did what any normal person would do at a restaurant. Simply wait in line like the rest of the customers. There were several other people in the restaurant with similar outfits to what Saitama wore, but those cloaked individuals had orange tails. They seem to be from some faction because they stayed together. That didn't matter to Saitama, he was more concerned with the line to the **_bathroom?_** Saitama realized he was waiting in line to go to the bathroom. He noticed there was another line on the other side of the restaurant meant for ordering food. 'Well, shit. How did I not notice this any sooner?' He thought to him self.

It would be very embarrassing if he walked out of line to go to another one, but his hunger was what drove him to not care about what people thought about him. So he walked out of line to the the other line. He gained some awkward stares but people eventually stopped caring and went about their own day.

But a select group of trouble makers kept staring at Saitama. There were five men dressed in casual clothing that simple commoners in Re:Zero would wear on a daily basis. Everything about them seemed like they were trouble. From the way they look at you to the way they walk and talk. Those five were 'assholes' to be exact. Their greedy instincts yelled at them to observe Saitama.

The bald hero didn't think much of the sound of money his pockets would occasionally give off. It was too distracting to the ears of thieves. Their instincts yelled at them to steal from Saitama. He didn't even notice the stares he gained from those five thieves.

The five same troublemakers will soon learn their mistake...

 **Throne Room**

The fifth candidate was revealed to everyone in the throne room. Her name is "Felt", a thief from the slums. The nobles and magic users were baffled that such a young girl would be the fifth candidate. Meanwhile Reinhard was confident that his search wasn't in vain. Behind Reinhard stood Genos. The cyborg remembered how Reinhard took Felt away by force because of her important role as the fifth candidate.

Felt wore a beautiful dress that Reinhard bought her, she now resembled a princess. She calmly walked toward Reinhard. The Knight smiled at Felt, but she wasn't too happy with him.

Reinhard placed his right hand over his heart and bowed his head slightly. "Miss Felt, Thank you for gracing us with your presence."

Felt faked a smile. "You Bastard!" She attempted to kick Reinhard but the Knight stopped her kick with his right hand. "You dragged me here with no explanation, and what do you call all this!?" Complained Felt.

Reinhard deadpanned "You surprised me. What's brought such behavior?" He asked. "Don't block my kick and ask me that like nothing happened! I've had just about all I can take!" She complained.

Genos ignored the ranting of the little girl and continued to look forward. As soon as Reinhard released his grip on Felt's leg, the fifth Candidate looked at Genos. He wasn't acknowledging her presence.

Felt was surprised to see the cyborg "Huh? What are you doing here too?" She asked. Genos briefly looked at her then ignored her again. She became slightly irritated at his reaction so she kicked Genos on the hip but only to end up hurting her self instead.

"Ow! What are you made of? Metal?" She asked, hopping on one foot, holding her hurting leg. Genos wasn't amused "Yes. My entire body is made up of artificial limbs."

Some knights were shocked. Genos seemed like he wore a shirt over his armor but it turned out to be his actual body parts.

The captain of the Royal guard was loosing patience "If you're done rekindling old friendships, now's the time to come forth." Said Marcos.

Genos the cyborg ignored most of the activity in the throne room, he was more concerned over Saitama's frequently moving energy signature. Genos speculated in his thoughts 'Why is master moving all around the Capitol? Could he be doing hero work? I see, as expected from Sensei. Even as an unemployed hero, he still takes on the burden of helping others... Like a true hero.'

Little did Genos know, Saitama slapped five thieves that tried robbing him. Several knights shortly arrived then tried to apprehend Saitama, only to be slapped too. Now Saitama's energy signature was heading toward the castle, **as if he was pissed off at someone.**

Genos was snapped out of his thoughts when Priscilla almost attacked Felt, but Reinhard stepped in front of the candidate to stop her. "Many pardons, Priscilla-sama." Said Reinhard.

Emilia was offended by Priscilla's hostile behavior "What are you thinking in a hallowed place like this?" Emilia stood in front of Felt just in case Priscilla would attack out of nowhere.

Priscilla covered her face with her fan "I was only trying to teach an untrained little bitch her place." She said this as Reinhard backed away from her. Emilia was offended that Priscilla didn't care "You wont even apologize?" Asked Emilia. Priscilla scoffed back "Then, will you also apologize for being born? You silver-haired half-elf." Replied Priscilla, her fan covering half her face. Emilia became timid, she looked down slightly "I have no connection to the witch..."

Genos thought Emilia wouldn't be too bothered by her heritage, but he was proven wrong yet again. Genos wasn't the slightest bit offended over something so simple. When everything is over, he'll ask Saitama to giver her a pep talk.

Al scratched his helmet "Princess, could you drop it now? I'll be the one to suffer if you make more enemies, seriously."

Now with all distractions out of the way, the selection was able to happen normally. The candidates were introduced one by one. Priscilla didn't seem too worthy of ruling the nation despite claiming that she will win no matter what. The next candidate, Crusch Karsten, she seemed to be taking the selection more seriously and gave a noble reason to why she wished to become the king, "Lugunica belongs to the people, not the dragon."

Genos would most likely vote for Crusch if he didn't already support Emilia.

Anastasia Hoshin confessed that she simply wants to own a Nation for the sake of satisfying her greed of money. Genos had lost all hope for the rest of the candidates. Probably not a single person was worthy of ruling the Nation. He was hoping for Emilia to at least have a good reason to rule the Nation.

It was now Emilia's turn to introduce herself. Her reason to rule Lugunica was humble, but only a childish dream. She'd try to create a Nation where all beings are equal, but that wont be possible. Genos understood the statistics of racism from his own world. Even in a free country, there will still be chaos within mixed races. There was always prejudice and people who cheat the system by playing the victim card.

[...Analyzing Emilia...]

...Despite her age being over 100, her mental age is 14. From what I have seen from her attitude, she is too sensitive toward serious topics, including her own heritage. People like her don't lead countries properly...

[End of analysis]

'Emilia isn't a worthy candidate.' Thought Genos. He decided he wont vote for anyone, not even Crusch. 'This selection is a waste of time.' Thought Genos. He regretted accompanying Emilia to the throne room. Emilia doesn't seem to be in any danger at all. The cyborg always trusted what doctor Kuseno had to say about politics, so he believed Emilia wasn't a good candidate. Perhaps Felt would be-

"I never said I wanted to Rule the nation! Who'd want to be in a royal selection!?" Felt flailed her arms angrily while shouting. "Are you saying that you withdraw from the selection?" Asked Marcos. "Damn right I am!" Felt complained.

One man in another group opposite to the knights complained "What a mockery! I've overlooked this because the situation is dire, but to drag it out this long is senseless!" One of the council agreed "He's right. The Astrea family offers a gutter rat to rule us, while Margrave Mathers endorses a half-devil? Utter foolishness!"

Emilia and Roswaal stopped walking away "It isn't at all nice to call a half-elf a "half-devil." Said Roswaal, while smiling.

Genos didn't care about what the council had to say about Emilia. He was more concerned about why is Saitama's energy heading to the capitol at high speed? 'Where is Sensei going?" Thought Genos. The cyborg was snapped back to reality when one of the council shouted at Roswaal "That silver-haired half-devil! She matches the Jealous Witch's appearance, as described for generations! Why do you not realize that even allowing her into the throne room is disastrous?" That same council member briefly looked at Emilia with disgust "Filthy Woman!"

Emilia silently walked away while bowing her head in shame, she held back her tears. Genos remained silent. Defending Emilia's honor was pointless, Genos calculated that things would only become worse if he defended Emilia. The best course of action was to remain reverent. Emilia and Roswaal returned to their positions, silently. But things didn't become any better. The opposite side of the room were whispering bad things about Emilia. The Elf heard what they had to say about her and it broke her heart to be hated simply because of her heritage. She had no control over what race she could have been born into.

With Genos super hearing, he heard the whispers. "Anywhere that damn woman sets foot is a potential slaughter house." Said one of the nobles. "That mongrel doesn't have the right to be here." There were many more whispers until one man began to shout "The Witch's cult would attack the castle if they found out about this half-witch's candidacy!" This had triggered the mass majority of people in the Throne Room to start shouting at each other. The council was irritated by the interruptions today "Order! There will be order in this Selection!" Shouted Bordeaux, a council member with big blue eye brows. But the shouting didn't stop. "This is a mess. How will things cool down like this?" Bordeaux asked Miklotov. The bearded council member responded with "They will loose steam after a while, let us have patience." Replied Miklotov.

Emilia seemed to shut down, she froze in place and looked down in shame. Priscilla was very amused by everyone's negative reactions toward Emilia and glanced at her victoriously while covering her face with a fan. Priscilla knew she had one less candidate to worry about. Crusch Sighed in relief that she wont have to face too much competition in the Royal selection, although she did feel a small amount of sympathy for Emilia. 'She was never going to win to begin with.' Thought Crusch. Anastasia didn't give a reaction. She was too distracted with her thoughts. 'First thing I will change in Lugunica would be the way it does it's trading with other countries. This kingdom doesn't have a good marketing strategy...' Thought Anastasia.

Felt was annoyed by all of the rambling the rich people were on about. She hated everything about how they talked. "Wont they just shut the hell up?" Felt asked to no one but Reinhard soon answered "Don't let it get to your head, Miss Felt." "Don't call me that! I already said I withdraw from the selection." Scoffed Felt, she was moments away from kicking Reinhard but she knew he would just block her attack anyways. Reinhard looked down and sighed "Very well then..." He whispered to no one.

Genos was becoming impatient. The Cyborg was very concerned toward Saitama's energy. His master was heading toward the castle at high speeds. Genos wished to greet his master but that would mean he had to disrespect the selection. He eventually came to the conclusion that his master was more important than a selection he doesn't care about.

So he shouted **"Enough!"** The cyborg's voice echoed much louder than all of the shouting from the nobles combined. The room became silent. Emilia worriedly looked at Genos. What is the Cyborg doing? Roswaal glanced a smirk at Genos. The Council turned their attention to the Cyborg. The candidates were taken aback by the ferocity of the shout.

Genos looked at the nobles "Since no one here will say it, I will." Emilia panicked "Genos! What are you do- **"Not a word from you either!"** Emilia remained silent after that. Genos continued "Instead of bickering helplessly, you should be focused on the very little time we have. Time waits for no one. Time doesn't belong to us. You took it for granted long enough, and now we missed many opportunities."

Anastasia agreed with what Genos had to say about time. After all, time is money to her. Meanwhile the council and everyone else in the room were surprised by the choice of words Genos used. If he wasn't defending Emilia, what was he doing?

One of the council spoke "May I ask, what is your point?" Asked Miklotov. Genos turned away from the council and walked away. This confused everyone. "As I said, time was wasted here. I expected more from all of you but this was a miscalculation. If none of you will **take the selection seriously...** I'll take my leave." Genos was moments away from opening the massive doors, but only for the doors to be slammed open thus knocking Genos backwards. He landed on his own feet shortly before hitting the ground.

The culprit that slammed open the doors was an angry Saitama. Behind him were many knocked out Guards that failed to stop him. "Master?" Genos was dumbfound. Emilia was surprised as well. "Saitama?" She gasped. Roswaal felt his day was getting better. He smirked at Saitama. Priscilla remembered seeing Saitama earlier that day 'He's the one who put down those two kittens...' She thought. Crusch didn't know what reaction to have toward Saitama.

Many Knights glared at Saitama. Reinhard would have been happy to see Saitama, but Saitama illegally setting foot in the castle offended him slightly. Even though he's no match for the bald hero, it's his job to handle trespassers. Reinhard calmly walked toward Saitama until the baldy noticed Reinhard in front of him. "Saitama-"

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Saitama. Reinhard took a step back "Huh?" Saitama pointed a finger at Reinhard "Tell your allies to stop attacking me! How am I suppose to enjoy a peaceful day when your buddies keep on attacking me for no reason? Tell them to stop!" Complained Saitama.

"I'm sorry for you, but what you're doing is trespassing. If you don't leave, I'll force you out of the castle." Said Reinhard.

"I'll leave when you tell everyone to stop attacking me for no damn reason." Scoffed Saitama. He hardened his fists although he wasn't planning on punching anyone.

Reinhard's eyebrows narrowed "It isn't my decision to make. If you've done something illegal then it's only natural that you were-"

"I said tell them to stop attacking me!" Retorted Saitama. "It isn't at all nice to attack a fellow Knight."

Julius eyes widened at what Saitama had just said. Roswaal sighed "Oh my, he still doesn't understand." He thought out loud.

Julius stepped forward "You are Saitama, correct?" Asked Julius. Saitama's eyes darted to Julius "Uh, yeah." Julius stood aside Reinhard "You scored one trillion on the recruiting exam? Was that you?"

"I don't really remember, all I know is that I broke something." Saitama tried remembering what it was " Now what was it?... Oh yeah I broke a world record, I don't have to pay for it do I?" Asked Saitama, scratching his own ear. Julius was put off by Saitama's attitude. 'How could he have scored one trillion? He must have cheated.' Thought Julius.

The council's face expressions were just as confused as Julius. 'He set the record of one trillion?' was everyone's thoughts.

Julius walked over to Saitama. "Just now you claimed to be knight." He stepped aside to show all the other knights in the room. "In front of all of these Knights?" He asked. Saitama was confused to what Julius was getting at "Um, yeah?" The Knights and the council were offended by Saitama and glared at him.

Julius glared at Saitama as if he were ready to challenge the fraud in front of him. "Despite having not been fully acknowledged as a knight, can you backup your-"

"Can you shut up?" interrupted Saitama. Julius felt burning anger at being disrespected "What?!" The other Knights also felt insulted. Saitama continued "All of this "Knights and chivalry" is getting on my nerves. Perhaps this all together is another waste of time. I'm surprised Genos didn't yell at all of you to point out just how pointless all of this is."

Little did he know that Genos already took the time to yell at them not long ago. "Sensei?" Saitama looked over to his disciple "Not now Genos!" Shouted the Baldy. The cyborg had never seen Saitama this angry before.

Saitama looked at Julius and pointed a finger at him. "All of this is a waste of time, from the way you Knights stand still looking pretty as if you're actually doing something important and this entire..." Saitama looks around him and sees the candidates, the council, the knights and the nobles or magic users on the opposing side of the throne room. "Whatever this is..."

"Saita-" "Shut up!" Interrupted Saitama, gaining angry glares from everyone in the room except for Priscilla who was enjoying the drama, Roswaal who found all of this hilarious and Emilia who was embarrassed. Saitama continued "I can no longer respect you after what your Knights did to me today! It's taken me so much willpower to avoid Punching you right now! Your Knights have done the one thing I hate more than anything! I have killed monsters who've done less to me!" Shouted Saitama, his serious face present.

'What could the knights have done to have enraged Sensei to this extent?' Thought Genos. 'Oh this is getting good...' Thought Priscilla. Crusch bowed her head in worry. Felix noticed her master's state of worry.

Reinhard was becoming concerned to what Saitama might do if he became more angered. He wasn't sure if he could fight off Saitama or not. It would be best if he could calm him down. "Saitama, what awful thing could the Knights have done, for you to cause such behavior?" Asked Reinhard.

If Saitama had hair he would be pulling it off in frustration, but instead pulled off non existent hairs. He seemed like he was about to cry. "It was terrible! I'm not even sure if I should accept being recruited as a knight anymore. I think I'll just quit before I even start! Yeah that's what I'll do!" Shouted Saitama. Everyone in the room listened carefully to what Saitama was about to say. What awful thing have the Knights done to Saitama to have angered him this much? Was it really that bad? Genos began to loose all respect he had for the Knights of Lugunica. 'If Sensei doesn't want to be a Knight anymore, then I will also quit.' Thought Genos.

"Would you please just tell us what the Knights have done to you?" Asked Reinhard. Saitama fell on his knees "I!" People listened on what he was going to say. "I!" They still listened carefully. "I!" Okay now they were loosing patience with Saitama. "I!" "FUCKING SAY IT ALREADY!" Shouted Julius.

"The Knights caused me to miss my only chance of going to the **_bargain sale!_** " Shouted Saitama. Genos mentally face palmed 'Not again.' He thought.

"In this crazy world, the only words I can read are **_"Bargain sale"_** and **_"Bathroom"_** to make sure I can get by just fine!" He continued complaining "I was moments away from arriving to the Bargain sale, then the Salesman tells me that I'm 15 seconds late from getting cheap deals! It was only 15 seconds so it shouldn't have been that big of a problem but the Salesman insisted that there was nothing I could do!"

Everyone's face expressions were beyond salty. Priscilla wasn't amused anymore. She thought Saitama had some tragic story she could laugh at but it was just a peasant ramble. Roswaal wanted to laugh but nothing Saitama said was funny. Crusch was having a hard time believing that Saitama was some ultimate hero that could end the whale with one punch. Anastasia thought Saitama's bald head was cute?

Julius had enough of this nonsense and unsheathed his sword "That's it! You've overstayed your welcome. Your crime of trespassing into the throne room is enough cause for me to slay you where you stand!" Julius dashed at Saitama to decapitate the Bald hero...

 ** _2 seconds later..._**

There were cracks on the floor where Julius's body laid unconscious. He was karate chopped on the shoulder then fell face first onto the ground. Julius didn't twitch or show signs of consciousness. He's out cold. His sword was broken in half and he peed himself to make things more embarrassing for the Knight. His urine stained his pants then drooled over to his face. Such a humiliating defeat. Everyone present in the throne room were shocked at how easily Saitama put down one of the most skilled Knights with just a tap on the shoulder.

Anastasia glared at Saitama for hurting her Knight. The other Knights felt the urge to fight Saitama but they hoped Reinhard would do it instead. They were a bit shocked and afraid of Saitama's unknown abilities.

Reinhard felt bad for his friend Julius. If only he had enough time to warn him about Saitama's power. Reinhard gently carried his comrade by the shoulder then brought him toward Felix. Reinhard wasn't going to fight Saitama. He'd rather not piss himself too. His comrades were shocked that not even Reinhard would attempt to fight Saitama. And the Captain of the Royal guard didn't even interfere. He knew what Saitama could do against a entire army of Knights all by himself.

Saitama was becoming impatient "Thanks for wasting my time. Like I said, tell the Knights to stop attacking me." He turned around then vacated from the throne room. One of the huge doors broke off of the wall then fell onto the ground with a loud "THUD" The loud noise caused people to cover their ears in pain.

Genos soon dashed out of the throne room to follow his master. Saitama had already reached the front entrance of the castle. There were knocked out guards left and right. Genos descended from the sky onto the ground in front of Saitama.

"Master, may I come with you?" Asked Genos. Saitama shrugged "Maybe later. I need some alone time..." Saitama walked lonesomely past the the unconscious guards that littered the castle until he was no longer in sight.

 **Some time later**

Saitama walked a lonesome path toward the Mathers Domain. Why did nobody appreciate Saitama? Even in his own world people didn't want to recognize him as a hero or a Knight. So far today he couldn't do a single hero task without being chased away by some Knights. Many knights who recognized Saitama as the new recruit thought he was some cheater that scored one trillion on the tests, but for some reason they thought Genos had real talent. Who can understand these people?! Knight Julius had to learn the hard way that Saitama isn't a fake. A painful lesson that wont ever be forgotten.

The only Knights who would have acknowledged Saitama were the ones who witnessed him in action.

The bald hero traversed a forest. He wasn't having a good day so he avoided contact with people. A pack of Wolgarms swarmed Saitama but only to be defeated with one punch. So the hero kept on walking the lonesome path in the forest. His boots were stained with Wolgarm blood but he didn't care.

He wasn't too bothered by people's bad reactions towards him because he was use to this kind of treatment back at his home. But things were getting out of hand. All the cool things Saitama had accomplished should have at least given him some fan girls but instead got a lot of hate mail from fat 30 year old virgins who read lies on the internet.

"If I keep this up, I'll be no different than those 30 year old virgins that send me hate mail." He thought out loud. "Wait a minute. Isn't a thirty year old virgin technically a wizard? I should ask a wizard to help me loose my virginity." He grinned. "No wait... A virgin isn't of any help to another virgin." His grin faded so he continued walking.

For some reason Saitama felt like he was being watched. No. He was indeed being watched. He could have sworn he saw several dark cloaked individuals disappearing into nothingness in the corner of his eye. "Hm?" He stopped and looked left and right for a few seconds. 'Must be my imagination.' He thought, he picked up the pace with his walking.

Saitama's super hearing caught a voice behind him "That's him. He carries the scent of love."

Saitama stopped walking so his followers stopped too. Saitama looked behind him "Show yourselves" He said. "I have no money so you can forget about what you're selling." He complained. There were silent whispers in all directions coming from the forest. From the ground arose cloaked individuals. There were possibly 20 men surrounding Saitama. The bald hero was taken aback by everyone's silence.

"You guys aren't trying to sell me anything are you? No wait, you're trying to turn me in?!" Shouted Saitama. The cloaked individuals all bowed in respect for Saitama. The bald hero wasn't understanding what was happening right now. He was getting a bit irritated "Yo! Who are you guys anyways?" He asked impatiently.

A voice not too far away could be heard "We've found another believer in love!? Excellent! The fruit of our efforts are the result of our diligence! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Saitama turned to where he heard the sound of chomping on fingers. Emerging from the group of cloaked individuals was an odd looking fellow with green hair, pale white skin and bloody fingers.

Saitama stared at the stranger's bloody hands "You should have someone check those hands of yours. That's a lot of blood." Saitama said, trying to sound concerned even though he wasn't.

The stranger walked closer to Saitama until he was 4 feet away from the bald hero "The scent on you, it's love isn't it?" Asked Betelgeuse. Saitama didn't understand what the madman meant by love. Did it have anything to do with being a good guy?

"I guess so. Maybe." Replied Saitama. The madman grinned with delight "Allow me to introduce my self." His head twisted in an unhealthy manner while he bowed in respect "I am B **etelgeuse Romanee-Conti** at your service."

Saitama just stared awkwardly "Okay. My name is Saitama." The madman regained his posture while not loosing his creepy smile "Excellent! Excellent! You aren't pride but this will do! Please come with us! I'd love to share the Gospel with you." Urged Betelgeuse.

Saitama didn't like where this was going "Gospel? Are you in some kind of religion or something? I'm not very good with 'Repent or burn in hell' kind of stuff." Replied Saitama, walking away from Betelgeuse. "Besides, I'm going home. Actually, I'm just staying at someone's place for now until I can get a home." Saitama walked past the cultists that surrounded him.

"You have residence in the Mathers domain?" Asked Betelgeuse, appearing in front Saitama's path. "um, I sleep in the mansion. Why?" Saitama scratched his ear.

The madman grinned with delight and tilted his head in an impossible way and bent his own spine backwards to the point where his head supported the weight of this body. He pulled on his own hair. "Heheheheh!"

Saitama was weirded out by the madman "hey, you got to take care of your hair if you don't want to end up bald like me." Said Saitama, pointing to his own bald head. The Madman regained his composure then stood up straight to look Saitama in the eye "You didn't happen to see a half-devil in the mansion, have you?" Asked Betelgeuse, leaning closer to Saitama's shoulder. Saitama took two steps away from Betelgeuse so he can regain his own personal space "If you're talking about a silver-haired half-elf, it's not nice to call her a half-devil. And Yeah. I see Emilia everyday. What about her?"

Betelgeuse jumped up in excitement much like a child would when receiving gifts "You know her name?! You've seen her!? What was she like? Does she spread love to all beings indiscriminately?" Asked Betelgeuse, he sounded like a happy child moments away from crying.

"Uh..." Saitama stroked his own chin despite not having a beard. He thought about Emilia's personality. She does seem like a person who spreads love. But it wasn't the kind of love Betelgeuse was talking about. "Yeah, she does. She seems like a lovely person if that's what you meant." Said Saitama. Then he stared at Betelgeuse in shock. "Wait a minute... You mentioned the word 'love' a several times, right?" Asked Saitama, staring at Betelgeuse in shock.

Betelgeuse smiled at Saitama "Yes, yes indeed. The subject of love is of most importance to us." The madman was moments away from attacking the bald hero if he tried to run away. Saitama gave Betelgeuse a serious glare and pointed at the madman "You... You guys are fanboys!" The Madman tilted his head in confusion "Nani?" Betelgeuse never heard of such a phrase "Whatever do you mean by _Fanboys_?" Asked the Madman.

Saitama laughed out loud. The cloaked individuals stared at Saitama in confusion. Betelgeuse wasn't amused "What's so funny? Why are you laughing?! STOP IT!" Complained Betelgeuse, he was moments away from biting his own fingers again.

Saitama pointed at Betelgeuse while laughing "Hahaha! You guys are a group of virgins that spy on cute Elf girls is that it? Why would I need to join your fan club when I get to talk to her on a daily basis?" Saitama grinned menacingly "And to top it all off, I think she likes me." He lied but he simply wanted to piss off Betelgeuse. "You might as well call yourself a Wizard because you look like a 30 year old virgin! hahaha!"

The madman pulled on his own hair in frustration "AAaaaahhh!" He raised his arms toward the heavens **_"Unseen hands!"_** Transparent arms pried out of Betelgeuse's back and went straight for Saitama's throat. The bald hero was lifted off the ground 20 feet to the sky. "Die!" Shouted Betelgeuse. Saitama's body seemed crushed and his joints were bent in ways that shouldn't be humanly possible, unless you were a very flexible athlete, like Saitama.

The Bald hero's body was dropped to the ground. It seemed like Saitama was dead or unconscious but that wasn't true. The madman regained his composure at the sight of the dead bald man. "You were slothful." Said Betelgeuse, staring at Saitama's twisted body that laid motionless next to a tree. Saitama's finger twitched, then the bald hero's body retracted to it's normal state as if he wasn't twisted badly. Saitama then stood on two legs and stretched and yawned. "Man, I don't know what you did but It helped with my back pain. How did you know I needed therapy? I guess you really are a wizard." Said Saitama, still yawning.

 **Re:Zero: One Punch Knight**

 ** _Saitama has finally met with Betelgeuse. Will Saitama become a follower of love or will he spank those 30 year old fanboy virgins for stalking Emilia? Seriously we need to call Chris Hansen on these guys._**

 _"Please take a seat." Said Chris, staring into the madman's eyes. Betelgeuse took a seat in front of Chris Hansen. The show host the proceeded to ask questions "Now, why were you spying on Half-Elf girls, hmm? Do you have any reasons for that?" Asked Chris Hansen, holding a note book and a pen so he can write down any response he gets._

 _Betelgeuse wasn't comfortable with the cameras staring straight at him so he raised his arms and shouted "Unseen Hands!" Invisible arms massacred the camera crew and slammed Chris out of the production Studio._ _"911! Call 911!" Shouted one of the Camera crew before being decapitated by an unseen hand._ _Betelgeuse_ _stared into the eyes of the disembodied head "You are slothful."_

 _The Swat team shortly arrive through every possible entrance of the filming studio. They slammed their way through the windows, breached the doors, descended from the roof tops, barged down the stairs into the studio. The Swat team were organized. All of this took place in 2 seconds._

 _Betelgeuse was dumbfounded "What in the name of love is-"_ Open fire!" **"TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA"** _Gunshots filled the madman with holes from head to toe. His bloody body fell lifeless onto the ground._

 _Two swat officers approached the corpse to observe it_ "Kill confirmed."

 **Next chapter has** **3,145 word(s)** **written as of now**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

**[Re:Zero: Ultimate Gohan** _ **had been updated at the same time as this story**_ **]**

* * *

 **Replies (Only 4):**

 ***** MadnessOfDespair: I'm aware of when the witch's cult attack in canon time. Saitama's presence prompted the Cult to look for him. This is a fanfiction so I hope to make stuff happen differently for now on. I still wont forget about the canon though.

 ***** Guest: Rem will learn to respect Saitama soon.

*Guest: Saitama is done being an idiot, but he still loves them bargain sales and he doesn't remember names properly so I think I might be a hypocrite here. I'll surely show his serious Badass side when the time calls for it.

 ***** MetalBatt: I took a brake from writing and that's what helped me change my writing.

Reply to Everybody: I see that you all want Saitama to have the respect he deserves. If I make people respect him too soon then I'll miss any chances for Saitama to prove how strong he is to his enemies. They know he's strong but they don't know he's freakishly strong.

* * *

 **One Punch Knight**

 **.**

 **Next chapter is 40%** **finished**

 **.**

 _ **Several days prior...**_ The witch's cult had gathered into the ruins of a mountain, not too far away from the Royal Capitol of Lugunica. A strong scent of love was emanating somewhere in Lugunica and thus, the Archbishop of Sloth needed to know where it was coming from. Who knows... maybe he might find a worthy candidate to succeed the position of Pride in the Witch's Cult.

Yeah... no. They didn't find what they were looking for.

 _ **In the present day...**_ They instead found a bewildered bald man who assumed the Witch's Cult are a group of Fanboy Virgins that for some reason are obsessed with Silver-Haired Half-Elves.

"Nothing like this should be possible! Unacceptable!" Complained Betelgeuse.

To brush off the Authority of an Archbishop is unheard of. And now, right in front of Betelgeuse, stood a confused baldy who shrugged off Betelgeuse's _unseen hands_ as if they were just an insect or simply how Saitama put it, "massage therapy? Thanks... I guess." he said in a confused accent.

After a silent stare down that felt like a century but was actually 5 seconds, he nervously asked "Yo, I don't need to pay you, do I? Because I don't have money at the moment." Said Saitama to a dumbfounded Betelgeuse. The witch cultists in the vicinity were just as shocked as the madman but didn't express their emotions. Do they even have personality? The madman would not accept such an impossible outcome. It was absolutely unacceptable.

"Why wont you die?!" Asked Betelgeuse.

"Uh-" Before Saitama could answer, he was smacked against a nearby boulder by an unseen force. The boulder broke in half and the rest of the shock wave split the forest in half. The baldy was unhurt and stood on two legs without showing any injuries. "What just..." before he could question... Betelgeuse used his unseen hands to slam Saitama against the ground.

Again...

and again...

and again...

rinse and repeat...

The confused baldy was getting annoyed by now. After a vigorous five minutes of slamming Saitama across the forest, the madman stopped his rampage to check if the baldy is a bloodied corpse yet.

An unseen hand held Saitama by the throat but the baldy was able to breath perfectly fine. "Can you stop?" Asked Saitama, with a hint of threat in his voice.

The Madman was beyond shocked and pissed off "No... NO!.. NO, NO, NO NO! Unacceptable! Unforeseeable! Unforgivable! Inconceivable!" Complained Betelgeuse while pulling his hair vigorously.

Saitama was feeling nervous surrounded by crazy people, but was more annoyed than anything. He stepped back a few times "Hey! I don't have any money so just go-" Before he could finish, Saitama was mangled and slammed on the ground over and over again. And yet he remained unhurt and had an annoyed expression.

The madman stopped his attacks to check if Saitama had died yet, but Saitama still expressed boredom "Okay... Maybe I did have a little bit of money-" Before he could finish, Betelgeuse used 50 unseen hands and mustered every ounce of strength he had in order to crush the baldy but Saitama only became more annoyed.

"Hey! Can you stop that?!" Complained Saitama. The bald hero broke free from the mighty grip of the unseen hands and walked toward Betelgeuse. The madman backed two steps away as the cultists followers blocked Saitama's path. The cloaked individuals were smacked on the shoulders and were instantly knocked out thus falling face first onto the ground creating craters on the ground.

Betelgeuse backed away even more as Saitama walked closer to him. The madman raised his arms in surrender "Stop! You can't kill me!" Shouted Betelgeuse.

Saitama stopped "Huh? I'm not going to kill you."

"You won't?"

"I won't."

Saitama smacked Betelgeuse on the Head thus knocking the madman face first onto the ground creating a crater bigger than the other ones.

"That will teach you to spy on elf girls."

A ceremonial dagger hit the back of Saitama's head but it bounced right off. The bald chrome dome wobbled a few times before Saitama glared daggers at the cloaked individual that attacked him.

"So you guys are mugging me huh?" Asked Saitama, while walking toward the crowd of cultists. "Somebody should teach you some manners." As he said these words, the cloaked individuals raised their hands to create fire balls.

Saitama became frighted at the sight of fire. Even though his invincible body wont be consumed by fire thanks to his difficult training (turns off air conditioner), Saitama's clothes would burn if he were to be hit by the fire balls and so he needed to make sure he doesn't get hit by the fire.

"So you wont back down huh? The remaining amount of holy coins I have are enough to get me some new shoes at the bargain sale that's opening tomorrow. I wont let any of you take away my chance of getting good deals! I'll make sure the knights arrest all of you!" As Saitama said these words, the Witch Cultists were confused and didn't know if Saitama would be that big of a threat or not. But the sight of their own defeated leader had reminded them that yes indeed, Saitama isn't a joke.

In a burst of speed, Saitama had vanished and knocked out 5 cloaked individuals instantly. The attackers took notice of Saitama's presence and were quick to shoot as much fire at the Baldy's surroundings. It appeared as if Saitama could not escape the ring of fire but that's not the case.

[ _This is the first and last time I will be making the witch's cult summon a non-canon monster with Magic_ ]

A Red Pentagram appeared under Saitama's feet causing the Bald hero to retreat a few steps back.

A **Baron of Hel** l _(From the Doom Universe)_ materialized before Saitama's very eyes.

Inside of the Ring of fire stood the two contenders. **Saitama** , the average man _**VS**_ a **Baron of Hell**

The 12 foot tall monster Glared daggers at his new prey. " **ROoOoOoR"** The Baldy just stared and was unimpressed "Okay..."

The giant fiend pounced onto the baldy then-

 ***SPLAT***

With a single punch the Demon from the Doom Universe was killed, it's gores now covered the forest. The Witch's cult were dumbfounded at the sight. The terrifying monster had easily been defeated with a single punch to the stomach.

Saitama held out his smoking fist in disappointment "Not again..." Saitama became depressed by the same outcome in every battle.

He turned his attention away from the dead monster "Anyways. Time to teach you all a lesson..."

The fire had vanished. Saitama looked left and right and saw that all of the attackers had vanished. Even Betelgeuse's body wasn't present. The only evidence that the witch's cult were even there in the first place were the gores of the strange monster the Cult had summoned and the Red Pentagram was still present.

Saitama observed it and saw that there were more fiends climbing out of the portal but were quickly punched as soon as they stood on two legs. Their gores now covered the forest as well. The magic in the pentagram soon expired and thus the portal was closed. Or perhaps the Demons of the Doom universe didn't want to fight against somebody as terrifying as Doom Guy. Guess nobody will never know.

"Where did it go?" Saitama scanned where the weird symbols originated but then lost interest. "Guess I'll go then- wait a second." Saitama noticed his clothes were a bloody mess. This felt kind of new to him. This turned out out to be one of those rare occasions when he somehow gets covered in blood. "Aw crap. Can't go anywhere near the mansion looking like this. I'll have to find some water."

~The rattling sound of chains could be heard in the distance~

* * *

 **Royal Capitol**

 _Off camera Felt accepted to re-enter the Royal Selection in order to save Old Man Rom from being executed without trial._

On the outskirts of the Castle, Genos waited for Roswaal and Emilia to come out any moment now. They stayed in the throne room long enough so this shouldn't have taken longer than anticipated. Genos became increasingly impatient with them. After what had happened between Saitama and Julius, the cyborg didn't want to be affiliated with Knights anymore.

'Anyone who disrespects sensei doesn't deserve my respect.' He thought.

Suddenly two familiar energy signatures were approaching. They were Roswaal and Emilia. The Half-elf was depressed and avoided eye contact with Genos as she walked past him. Roswaal smirked at Genos then proceeded to follow Emilia, he also didn't say a word to Genos.

The Demon Cyborg would leave them alone for the time being. He now understood why Emilia wasn't a favorite among people. People are afraid of the potential dangers of having Emilia present. The witch's cult are the potential danger. This wasn't the first time Genos had heard of the witch's cult. Reinhard's explanation was very clear on who they are and what threat they pose to everyday life in Lugunica and other Nations.

Genos calculated their threat level to be [Demon: Any threat to a city and its people] "Judging by the recent attitudes of people. I can safely assume the witch's cult are full of maniacs that deserve to die." Genos thought this as he checked his own energy levels at the same time.

[Energy levels at 84%/ Possible expiration... 264 hours from now... which is exactly 11 days] 'Without a recharge station, it will take me about a month of solar energy to fully recharge my energy levels.' He thought.

"So then... I have made up my mind... Forgive my absence, Sensei... But..." The Cyborg hardened his fists as newfound determination to do the right thing filled his mind. "I must hunt and kill every last member of the Witch's Cult. 11 days is more than enough time."

In a burst of speed, the cyborg leaped onto roofs of buildings and vanished from sight.

"In order to compare myself to Sensei, I must perform at his same level! Or die trying!" Genos was a blur as he jumped from roof to roof now exiting the Royal Capitol at high speeds.

Two people in the civilian areas witnessed a blur pass over their heads. They both worriedly looked to each other then back to where they saw the paranormal sight.

"Did you see that?" Said a civilian wearing a tuxedo.

"I don't know, man... Must've be that voodoo shit the boss said we should've burned a long time ago." Replied another civilian wearing a tuxedo, fear present in his voice. "Do you think we might be cursed?" He asked.

"Just to be sure we're safe. Let's burn the evidence." Replied his companion.

"You can say that again."

This misunderstanding could either influence the future... Or not.

While Genos had exited the Capitol at high speeds. Emilia and Roswaal had just recently entered their Dragon-Drawn Carriage.

Emilia was seated quietly in the carriage with Roswaal. Both the Elf and her sponsor didn't say a word to each other for quite a long time. She reflected on the words people said about her in the throne room. She felt claustrophobia despite not being in a huge crowd of people but their reactions toward her were enough to make her shut down.

After Saitama barged into the throne room, she couldn't help but glad that the focus of attention wasn't her anymore. Even though she disliked the outcome between Julius and Saitama's argument. She was happy the elephant in the room became the Saitama.

Now everyone is worried about what Saitama abilities. It became common news to all of the Knights who Saitama is affiliated with and the score he gained in the physical exams. When they found out Saitama decided to quit, they knew they lost a talented fighter.

Even Genos made it clear he wants nothing to do with lowly Knights.

And even though she hoped Genos would remain silent, she was glad he shouted at everyone. Perhaps it was the words he said. Genos seemed to not care about Emilia's situation. It was as if her problems were non existent. He cared more about something else but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Roswaal noticed she was lost in thought so he called her out "Miss Emilia."

"uh, yes?"

"Are you sti~iiill contemplating on what happened between our guest a~aaand that Knight?" Asked Roswaal in amusement.

"I... I don't agree with their actions." Replied Emilia. "Saitama hurt Julius badly. I hope he's is okay."

"You are correct to feel care for Julius, but your timid reaction had me worried for you." Said Roswaal.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked.

"Don't think much of it. I'll be gone for several days or more. Just be safe when I'm gone, Miss Emilia."

"I wont ask for the details, but please be safe too." She said.

Her response gained a chuckle from Roswaal. "As the most revered wizard, I here~by swear to the dragon, that I'll be safe." Replied Roswaal.

* * *

 **Castle** _(Knight's Dormitory)_

Julius remained unconscious on a floor mattress. Knight Felix was crouched and a bright light emanated from his fingers as he healed Julius's arm for an entire hour. Anastasia and Reinhard had stood by their side the entire time hoping for the best.

Felix gazed into Anastasia's eyes with dread. "His shoulder received too much damage. Most of the bones in his left arm are broken. His lungs were punctured by small pieces of bones making it difficult for him to breath."

Anastasia Gasped worriedly and was speechless.

"What?" Reinhard couldn't believe it. "Was Saitama trying to kill him?!" Asked Reinhard, with a hint of anger toward Saitama.

"No, Nyan. Despite all of the damage, this blow wasn't meant to kill. Perhaps Saitama was so angry he wished to end Julius's Knight Career." Said Felix, wrongly speculating about Saitama's non-caring nature. "Either that, or Saitama just doesn't know how to control his own strength." (Classic Saitama)

Anastasia became very worried "So Julius can't be a knight anymore?" She asked.

Felix smirked "Do I have to remind Nyou that I'm the best healer around, Nyan?" He said this as he stood proud. "It may take long, but I'll make sure Julius doesn't loose his Knight Career." He said this proudly, determined to save Julius's career.

This wasn't enough to cheer her up. Anastasia's disdain toward Saitama grew every time she looked at her Knight's injured arm. "Why hasn't the Royal Guard arrested that bald man yet?" She asked, impatient. "He trespassed into castle grounds so he should be executed without trial."

Reinhard sighed in defeat. "It isn't as easy as you think, Miss Hoshin. Truth be told, Saitama's physical abilities surpasses all of the Knights of the Kingdom combined together in just strength and speed."

Anastasia became very upset.

"We aren't sure what else he's capable of." Said Reinhard, upsetting the candidate even more.

"I doubt I could put him down myself." Continued Reinhard, now pissing off Anastasia.

"He's a one man army." Finished Reinhard. His words alone were enough to cause Anastasia's character to change from _**kind**_ and _**compassionate**_ to obsessed with _**vengeance**_.

Felix turned his attention to Reinhard "Nyan, If Saitama really is the hype, then let's see him fight the White Whale all by himself." Said Felix, confident that Saitama would fail. "Then we'll see if Saitama is what the council thinks he is."

This response still did not please Anastasia. "So the Knights are just going to allow him to walk away freely?!" She raised her voice in the last few words. "Why show so much fear over one man?!"

Reinhard wasn't doing very good at calming her down. "Lady Hoshin. I understand your concern over Julius. He is my friend so I'm just as upset as you." He said this in hopes of calming down the candidate.

"We've been ordered to leave Saitama be. There is nothing we can do against him." Continued Reinhard, admitting this had brought disgust to his mouth. "Regrettably, if any of the knights were to challenge Saitama, any injuries they sustain won't be addressed as a crime. Saitama would be free of charge."

"HE'S JUST ONE MAN!" Complained Anastasia. "Is he really that big of a threat?"

Reinhard briefly looked at Julius then to Anastasia. "Yes he-" Anastasia slapped Reinhard then dashed out of the Knight's Dormitory with tears in her eyes. Two of her contracted mercenaries of the Fang of Iron soon escorted her out of the Castle's boundaries.

Now that Anastasia was gone, Felix giggled at Reinhard because the outcome was honestly a bit amusing for the cat boy. Reinhard wasn't too bothered by Felix, but he still played along. "What is it, Ferris-chan?" Asked Reinhard.

"I thought Nyou'd be better with the ladies, Nyan." Felix teased, gaining a small chuckle from Reinhard.

On the **outskirts of the Castle** , the mercenary group, Fang of Iron stood idle, waiting for their master to arrive. The Fang of Iron is a mercenary group from Kararagi. They are owned by Anastasia and work for her in various ways such as being her bodyguard and their services can be bought by others.

Ricardo leaned on a pillar. Meanwhile while Mimi and Hetaro were playing tag like children would. Trivey stood by Ricardo, watching his own siblings act immature.

"C'mon... It's been more than an hour now..." Said Ricardo, taping his foot on the ground.

Ricardo's height is 6,9 feet. He has green eyes and dark brown hair decorated the front as a pompadour. He also has two large tusks hanging on the sides of his mouth. Ricardo has a muscular build covered with brown fur around him and wears a black pants, black wrist guards, and white wrappings in his dark colored clothes. He also wears a shoulder guard that has a logo, represents the Hoshin Trading Company.

"Tag! You're it!" Said Mimi to Hetaro.

Mimi has blue eyes and long orange hair which she ties into two tails. She has orange cat ears along with a tail and wears a white robe. She's 4,5 feet in height.

"That was cheating and you know it!" Complained Hetaro to Mimi.

Hetaro has blue eyes and medium length orange hair. He has orange cat ears along with a tail and wears a white robe. Unlike his sister Mimi, he has differently shaped eyebrows and slightly droopy eyes. He is described to be a boy with big round eyes who is easily mentally fatigued. He is 4,5 feet in height.

"Please don't roughhouse out here." Said Trivey to his siblings, but they continued to play rough.

Tivey has blue eyes and medium length orange hair. He has orange cat ears along with a tail and wears a white robe. Unlike his siblings, he wears a monocle on his left eye, making him give off a intellectual and calculating aura. He is 4,5 feet in height.

Ricardo chuckled as he watched the little siblings play. "Ya'll kids gotta behave y're selves, for m'lady's sake. Can't be let'n ya get hurt like b'fore." Said Ricardo in a cheerful manner.

The small beast humans ran circles around Ricardo like happy siblings playing like children normally would.

Ricardo was first to notice Anastasia being escorted by two of his mercenary comrades. Anastasia carried an aura of resentment and discomfort. Ricardo had never seen her like this before. Anastasia and the two escorts now stood by watching Mimi and Hetaro roughhouse like children would. The sight of the little beast humans playing their own silly game allowed Anastasia to calm down and put on a fake smile.

Ricardo knew when Anastasia's smiles were genuine but the smile she put just now was forced. He knew something was troubling his master the moment he witnessed her expression of discomfort.

"Why the long face?" Ricardo asked. "Was the meeting so boring ya hair turned white? He-heh! C'mon. It was funny!"

"Hehe!" Mimi was the only one to laugh at the poor joke from Ricardo.

Anastasia lost her fake smile. She decided to cut to the chase. "My knight Julius was defeated with a single hit to the shoulder."

"Just, what?" Said Ricardo, a bit confused with the sudden news. "There was a fight? Ha! Ya should'ave brought me in there, I would've mopped the floor with tha bastard!" Exclaimed Ricardo. "Now, who was tha wise guy that did this to Julius, huh?!" He said so while cracking his knuckles.

"I heard his name is Saitama." Scoffed Anastasia. Mentioning the bald man's name brought disgust to her mouth. The way she mentioned Saitama's name also brought the same effect to her contracted mercenaries.

"Saitama?.. I won't forget that name. If I ever see em, I'll give em a good talk!" Exclaimed Ricardo. "I only need a description of tha guy's face, and I'm set!"

Anastasia already held a picture of Saitama's face. An outdated dead or alive 'Wanted' poster of Saitama. "These 'Wanted' posters are now invalid due to the council forgiving Saitama's trespass. Yet I will never forgive him for what he has done to Julius's left arm!"

Mimi and Hetaro had stopped roughhousing to listen to Anastasia.

"What happened to Brother Julius?" Asked Mimi. Despite not being family with the Knight, she still considers her allies to be family. (Correct me if I'm wrong)

"What happened to his arm?" Asked Hetaro.

Anastasia felt the urge to rip the poster in half simply by looking into Saitama's bored expression. "Julius's left arm is broken." She gained shocked expressions from her mercenaries and soon became angry toward Saitama.

Anastasia was heart broken "H-his, Knight career, it's at risk." She couldn't contain her tears and covered her face so nobody could see her cry. Mimi noticed this and offered a napkin while smiling to her master.

The candidate accepted the napkin while crushing the 'Wanted' poster.

"What will ya have us do, M'lady?" Asked Ricardo, gripping his weapon tightly.

"Nothing."

"Huh?" The members of the Fang of Iron were bewildered with her sudden response.

Anastasia proceeded to explain "If Reinhard's words are true, Saitama is a one man army. He cannot be stopped even with deadly force. Therefore we must first learn more about him before we can do anything against him."

"You're da boss." Replied Ricardo. 'I swear I'll brake you, Saitama. If ya think yer crimes were ignored, ya got another thing come'n to ya!' He thought.

* * *

For several hours Saitama was alone seated in a small lake that had fairly deep waters. Only his bald head was visible from the now bloody waters. Saitama's clothes were still somehow stained with blood even though he packed a ton of soap he borrowed from frightened villagers in Irlam Village.

The amount of time he spent in the water was enough for the entire day to pass by. He was mostly relaxing in the waters and were surprisingly warm. He didn't question how that was possible and didn't care. He needed a small break from all the crap he was getting from being in the capitol.

Little did he know, there were crocodile-like Mabeasts under the waters and were observing the baldy sit idle.

The pack of underwater Mabeasts surrounded Saitama from all potential escape routes.

Saitama showed an expression of worry. "Oh no... I forgot to take off my shoes. Oh well. They'll dry sooner or la-" The bald man was dragged under water. Gores and blood piled up to the surface of the lake. The water shook violently creating tiny tsunamis in the vicinity. All of the Crocodile-like Mabeasts floated to the surface as piles of goo. Yet again anything Saitama punches would die with a single hit.

Saitama crawled out of the water trying to catch his breath. "Shit! Now my clothes are worse than before!" His expression of disgust was replaced with a battle ready face.

~The sound of chains echoed in the forest once more~

"It better not be those virgins again!" He complained, now fully out of the waters. Saitama was a soaking wet mess and his clothes were ripped and torn.

Anyone would confuse Saitama to be an average man who committed murder against a struggling victim.

A flail flew past Saitama's head as he effortlessly dodged an attack.

"Why is everybody so mean?" He asked.

The flail returned at high speeds almost hitting Saitama on the back, but Saitama flipped over the flail with much agility and landed on a stable tree branch.

"Okay, at least show your face if you want a fight!" Complained Saitama.

"Okay." A familiar female voice caught Saitama's attention.

"Wait, it can't be." Saitama for once was shocked by the person he saw in front of him.

Rem walked out of the thick shadows of the forest. "Even if it's pointless... Even if I die trying... I will not allow you to desecrate my home." A full view of Rem was now visible to Saitama.

"Oh my god... What was your name again?" He asked.

.

.

.

 **Next chapter is 20%** **finished**

* * *

 **[Re:Zero: Ultimate Gohan** _ **had been updated at the same time as this story**_ **]**


	9. Chapter 9

Looks like I lied when I said I would update both **One Punch Knight** and **Ultimate Gohan** at the Same time. Oopsie.

Anyways now it's the Holidays so you know what that means. Maybe not nobody cares.

 **I now realize i left some small traces of my rough draft so you might see characters mention something that never happened.**

 **Oops again.**

Don't let that bother you I'm fixing it now.

* * *

 **Mathers Domain (Forest, full moon)**

Rem's battle cries echoed in the forest for all to hear. If one misunderstood it would seem as if a young girl was fighting for her life but that wasn't the case for Rem was the offender.

At high speeds Rem shot the spiked weapon hoping to thrash Saitama but missed his head by two inches and instead destroyed most of a tree behind him in the process making splinters fly in all directions.

The maid retracted the flail then sent the spiked weapon flying at her prey one more time but Saitama leaped onto a tree at high speeds moments before his clothes could be torn off.

'Shit! If she hits me once, my clothes could be torn off!' Saitama internally panicked. His shocked expression gave Rem the false hope of defeating Saitama.

From up in the tree Saitama looked down to Rem as she retracted the flail. Saitama then asked "Seriously, what was your name again?"

Rem's eyes squinted in irritation believing Saitama was joking with her.

Now that he's got her attention he continued. "You're that blue maid that works with Genos. Just what are you doing?" He asked irritated.

She frowned at his persistence in asking questions. "Rem will not have idle chat with you!" She raised her weapon ready to swing again.

Saitama exhaled in defeat for Rem would still attack him no matter what he says to her.

"At least explain why you're attacking me. Otherwise-" Rem interrupted Saitama by sending the spiked weapon at Saitama again forcing him dodge.

"Otherwise what?" Asked Rem. Her facial expression had no emotions whatsoever.

The Spiked end of the weapon avoided Saitama and instead hit the tree he stood on thus braking it in half. The tree was now unstable and was quickly collapsing so Saitama leaped away as it went crashing down sending splinters flying everywhere.

Rem predicted Saitama would jump away from the tree so she used this to her advantage. 'He can't dodge while in midair.' She thought.

The spiked weapon flew at high speeds toward Saitama's mid section. It seemed as if he would be hit but at the last moment Saitama performed some impossible aerial acrobatics allowing the flail to miss him by 8 centimeters. This served to anger Rem even further convincing her to be more brutal with her attacks.

As soon as Saitama touched ground he casually turned around and walked away from Rem. "Otherwise, I'll ignore you the way you're ignoring me." Replied Saitama waving goodbye while walking away.

This action baffled the maid to no end. Saitama wasn't fighting back? He didn't even care that Rem attacked him. It's like nothing had happened.

Rem's grip on her weapon tightened. 'With his back turned away, Rem would surely have an advantage.' she thought. The Maid was tempted to attack Saitama's back but the baldy turned around and glared at the Maid as if he knew what she was up to.

Rem stopped in her tracks. "Why must you stare at Rem?" She asked.

"...Have you seen my shoes? I think I lost them in the lake." Said Saitama, pissing off Rem even more.

The Maid used all the strength she could muster and swung the flail toward Saitama at high speeds. The normal human eye wouldn't be able to dodge this attack. The ferocity of this attack created enough force to make the trees flail back and forth loosing more than half of their leaves to the strong winds.

"He can't possibly avoid thi-" Rem remained wide eyed at seeing Saitama effortlessly catch the end of the flail with one hand. He remained stiff as a rock despite chunks of earth flying everywhere due to the shock wave.

Saitama's facial expression became serious. "You're becoming just as annoying as this Jack-o-Lantern panic dude in spandex!" Scoffed Saitama, while approaching Rem with an annoyed expression. He crushed the spiked weapon with one hand without bleeding then tossed it away making Rem let go of the handle in the process.

She's now unarmed and vulnerable!

As memories of Saitama's fitness test filled her mind. she collapsed onto her knees because her legs could no longer had the strength to carry her. The man in front of her seemed to have no limit.

"Forget it. Just kill me." Said Rem now loosing eye contact with Saitama as he approached her with his serious face.

Saitama stopped in his tracks. "What? Now why would I do that?" He asked.

She glared at him in response. "Don't play stupid!" She retorted. "Where are your filthy Cult followers? Someone as strong as you is obviously an Archbishop!"

Saitama stared at her confused "Huh?"

Suddenly Rem gained the strength to stand up and interrogate him. "What are you after?! How many people did you murder?!" Shouted Rem. "What do you plan on doing to Rem's home?! TELL ME!" She stood ready to attack again but stopped in her tracks when Saitama continued walking toward her.

"I've killed many monsters but I don't recall killing people." Replied Saitama now standing in front of Rem. He stared into Rem's eyes for 3 seconds then raised his hand over her forehead.

Rem closed her eyes expecting to be killed but Saitama softly flicked her forehead.

Rem winced but there was no pain. What did Saitama do to her?

"There." Said Saitama.

Rem blankly stared at him. "What did you do to Rem?" She asked.

Saitama turned around and walked away. "That was payback for attacking me." Replied Saitama.

Rem just sat there confused and watched as Saitama walked away disappearing into the trees. Suddenly the Scent of the witch covering Saitama became stronger without warning, reminding Rem of what she must do. It was as if the scent was taunting her. Challenging her to see what her helpless self would do about the problem.

She hardened her fists to the point she began to bleed. A shiny horn appeared on Rem's forehead as she grit her teeth in anger. Then the vicinity became shrouded in strong winds.

Saitama stopped to look at his surroundings. "Is there a storm coming?"

As Saitama turned around to see Rem, a fist hit his face sending him crashing through several trees then his body hit a boulder causing a crater.

Saitama showed a shocked expression allowing Rem to believe she managed to hurt him but he was simply worried because pieces of his shirt was torn off.

Saitama crawled out of the crater then noticed Rem had already appeared in front of him with an angered expression.

"You're obviously part of the witch's sect!" She shouted to Saitama with disdain.

"Re-" Saitama was interrupted when Rem united both her bloody fists together to slam the top of Saitama's bald head sending his face straight into the ground creating another crater.

"Your end was determined the moment you placed your filthy hands on my sister!" She shouted while stomping on the bald chrome dome hoping to crack it open.

Saitama didn't remember touching Ram. He was asleep when that happened.

Rem's fierce assault hastened as she continued. "I hate it when sister acted like she forgave you yet she remained upset everyday!"

Saitama didn't recall Ram being upset with him at all. Despite Rem attacking him physically only her words managed to hurt him. Saitama then tried to stand up but the demon maid stomped on Saitama's head with enough strength to shatter bedrock forcing the baldy deeper into the crater.

Seeing that Saitama's indestructible egg head wouldn't crack she ignorantly continued her assault. "I hate it when you act like you know nothing but I know what you are!"

Saitama was pushed even deeper into the crater.

"You wish to cause disorder in Rem's home but that will never happen!"

Again and again Saitama's head was bashed deeper under ground.

"And finally, you have Genos fooled into thinking highly of you."

One last time she stomped onto Saitama's head burying his entire body under the ground. Rem breathed heavily believing she had finished the job. Now she waited to hear Saitama's lazy voice. She watched if Saitama still had the strength to stand up. Then she was hit with the shocking reality. Saitama wasn't injured by her attacks whatsoever.

Rem didn't hit him hard enough!

"Haaa!" Rem was about to hit Saitama's head one more time, hoping to see him crack like an egg. To her surprise, Saitama comically wobbled his way out of the crater then slowly stood up then stared into Rem's eyes with a calm understanding expression.

Rem staggered backwards in exhaustion. "How did you survive that? Rem bashed your head into the ground with all her strength!"

Saitama now stood up straight with no signs of fatigue or injuries from Rem's attacks. Saitama's moonlight shadow towered over the maid causing the her to feel small and helpless... Her horn disappeared just to show how scared she was.

The Man in front of her gained 1 trillion points for a reason. Saitama seemed like a giant with no limit to his power. Perhaps he's stronger than the witch of Envy herself.

"Rem." Saitama paused for effect.

She stepped backwards upon hearing her name being called.

Saitama then frowned. "I didn't know you thought of me that way." As Saitama took one step forward, Rem took two steps back.

The bald hero could briefly hear Rem whisper "Help me, dear sister."

Saitama stopped walking. "Looks like I can't change your mind about me." He said while scratching his right ear. "Although, I'm curious. Why do you compare me to... the dutch's salt?" He asked.

Rem raised an eye brow at his ignorance. "It's _The Witch's Cult_." She corrected with irritation.

Saitama's expression showed irritation as well. "That's what I just said!" His shout scared the helpless maid cowering in front of him. Seeing Rem's panicked state he had to think of a way to calm her down. "Um. Judging by your attitude towards me. The Witch's Cult are obviously bad guys, right?"

Suddenly Rem raised her voice catching Saitama's ears off guard. **"Don't play stupid! Sister saw you speaking with them today!"**

Saitama's expression became sour and a tick mark appeared on his dirty forehead. "What? That's not what happened!" He shouted back in irritation. "Earlier today I was mugged by Emily's **Fanboys!"**

Rem stared at Saitama like he was trying to make a fool of himself on purpose. "Fan-boys?" She asked.

Saitama dusted off his broken clothing as he continued talking. "They were dressed in spooky cloaks and judging by their boss's attitude, I think they might be Mentally challenged."

"Mentally challenged?" She asked.

Saitama was about to explain what Mentally challenged is to Rem, but then he came into realization the cloaked individuals he met a while ago were indeed the witch's cult.

Saitama face palmed catching Rem off guard. "Ah damn it! Reinhard was talking about those guys all along!" Complained Saitama.

Rem watched Saitama pace back and forth trying to figure out what to do. The maid didn't know what to believe at this point. The scent of the witch still lingered on Saitama but he didn't show evil intent even when Rem indiscriminately attacked him for no reason. His attitude didn't even change.

She thought Saitama would have at least showed anger toward Rem but her expectations were shattered.

"Rem."

"?" The Maid froze. Hopefully Saitama wasn't angry with her.

"I need to-" A strong wind interrupted Saitama's sentence as it had torn apart his clothing. Courtesy of Ram.

Saitama looked down and noticed his manhood was now visible to the naked eye and Rem wasn't looking away from it.

Saitama grabbed several broken cloth to cover his crotch "I know that was you **Ram**!" He shouted with disdain.

Suddenly the world around Saitama became blue and many specs of light shrouded the area. Rem wasn't visible anymore. Suddenly a massive man eating plant towered over the naked bald man.

"Oh." Was the only word he could think of when it swallowed him whole.

* * *

"Rem, are you unhurt?" asked Ram while glaring daggers at the dirty naked bald man who slept on the grass while trapped in a sleep spell courtesy of Ram.

Rem turned around to see Ram was dressed in white robes and held her wand at the ready.

"Yes, sister. Despite my assault on him, Saitama would not dare to fight back."

Ram inspected her sister from head to toe then came into realization Rem was indeed telling the truth. She was even smiling.

"B-but why?" Ram asked. "Isn't he part of the witch's sect?"

"Rem believes he's confused."

"Isn't he always?" Asked Ram.

"Hear this sister, he believes the witch's cult are Miss Emilia's mentally challenged fanboys."

Ram couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape her mouth. Both sisters then laughed at that idea but then their laughter was cut short when they heard groaning.

Both Sisters looked at the naked man easily brake free from the spell.

Both Sisters stepped back in shock. "H-how?"

"Aw man, that huge plant sure made some good pants and a coat." Saitama stood up to see Rem and Ram staring at him.

"Wait... since when did..." the cold winds made Saitama realize he was still naked. The clothes he crafted out of that man-eating plant was gone!

Saitama blankly stared at both maids. "uh... Can I shower at Roswaal's place?" Asked Saitama.

Rem bowed in respect as if nothing had happened catching Ram off guard. "Sure, dear guest."

* * *

 **With Genos** (Rural village in the Countryside/ Nearby the City of Priestella **Full Moon** )

The Demon Cyborg detected offensive activity within a small abandoned village not too far away from the Agricultural plains belonging to the city of **Priestella** (プリステラ _Purisutera_ ): Also known as the **Water Gate City** (水門都市 _Suimon Toshi_ ), Priestella is one of the five major cities of Lugnica and is the closest to Kararagi with the Tigracy River separating them.

It's because Genos used every bit of information he had gathered to make his hunt of the Witch's Cult not become a wild goose chase. First he would use the information regarding cults from his own world. If that fails, he could attempt to ask questions about the cult and perhaps pose as someone who wishes to join their blasphemous cause.

The Cyborg traversed the small abandoned village for 15 minutes and had found nothing. But he knew that something was wrong about the place. It was said to be abandoned due to Mabeast activity.

What a load of junk.

The Village wasn't flooded with Mabeasts at all, instead there were human heat signatures hiding there. Genos knows where they are. And they know the Cyborg is after them.

The place seemed as if it were raided by a long, long time ago and now Nature had reclaimed it's rights. Moss had stretched across the houses and pathways. Small creatures crawled left and right either fleeing from the cyborg's presence or stopped to Stare at the artificial human.

This abandoned village would be the first place Genos investigates for anything that could help him find the cultist bastards.

Things were starting to feel like a pointless game of hide and seek to the Cyborg. When Genos checked a broken shack because he detected humans. They just vanished and reappeared somewhere else.

More like a game of Cat and mouse.

These people do not want to be discovered whatsoever. Perhaps they are waiting for reinforcements but Genos wont allow them to do as they please.

Genos silently mused to himself 'A cult is able to hide in plain sight. They can reside in a peaceful neighborhood, even be someone's family member, anyone. But when their sect are in need of privacy, they gather in abandoned structures or rural places. Anywhere a person wouldn't dare to set foot is a perfect place for these goons to gather. Which means I'm very likely to encounter them if I go by this information.'

Genos stood in front of an abandoned house that was probably vandalized a long time ago. There were seven human sized heat sources residing within the structure. As soon as Genos took one step on the front porch the heat sources vanished.

"?!"

The Cyborg barged into the depressing structure full of vanishing shadows to be met with nothing but dust and torn furniture that had seen better days.

Genos frowned. Those same human sized heat signatures were now standing behind him. Genos quickly turned around while aiming arm blasters at the potential threat.

Nothing.

Those same human sized heat signatures were... rodents?

Genos aimed his arm blasters at the seven rodents that somehow had human sized energy signatures.

'These fools believe I'd fall for this trap?' Thought Genos.

The same rodents now vanished into the wall cracks.

Genos wasn't an expert at eliminating pests but he's surely an expert at destroying anything within a mile radius with a single explosion.

Genos aimed his blasters into the walls and... "25% power!"

.

.

.

From the distance a passive farmer plowing the fields heard a loud explosion then felt the ground shake mildly. The grass and small rocks were lifted into the air and nearby animals quickly scrambled around in panic and almost tripped over the farmer.

The Farmer stared into the forest to see black smoke filling the skies rapidly. "What in Volkanica's name is happening over there?!" He asked to nobody.

He picked up his pitch fork and went on to investigate.

That awful noise even echoed loud enough for the citizens of the Watergate City to hear.

.

.

.

Half the village had been decimated in a single explosion. What once seemed depressing now looked post apocalyptic now that half the place was burning in artificial fires.

Genos sensed 6 of the human sized heat sources had been killed in the explosion. As soon as the smoked cleared Genos was greeted with the sight of human bodies. Upon investigating the burnt corpses he took note of the dark clothing they wore. It resembled how a fanatic of the Klu Klux Klan would dress although the colors contrasted into being black instead of white.

"Now to find the last one." Genos sensed a faint energy on the verge of dying. Now's a good time to interrogate the fool.

The panicking sect member crawled in a staggered pace due to his leg being badly burnt. 'How could that blond generate so much firepower with only words?' The cultist's options of escape were limited and pointless due to the demon cyborg towering behind the Witch lover.

Genos' fierce grip tightened around the back of the cultist's neck and lifted him back onto his feet. Having few options of escape, the injured cultist did a last ditch effort to escape from the cyborg's grip by stabbing the Genos in the heart with a ceremonial dagger but metal clashed against metal.

 **-Clank!-**

The Dagger had broke in half.

Genos showed a disappointed expression while the cultist was panicking behind his mask.

A fist collided onto the sect member's nose then sent the injured soul crashing into a dry, mossy water fountain about the size of a swimming pool.

Genos slowly walked toward the sect member with an aura of killer intent surrounding the Cyborg. His eyes seemed as if they were glowing like that of a devil in the night who was taunting you to see what you would try to do in a helpless situation.

The Sect member staggered back onto his feet but could barely stand straight. His eye sight became blurry although he wouldn't fall just yet.

A massive fire ball had formed onto the cloaked individual's hand and he aimed it at Genos. "AL GOA!" Shouted the sect member.

"Poor choice of last words." Said Genos.

.

.

.

The Farmer with a pitch fork was traversing the forest and heading toward the abandoned village to investigate the source of the noise. 'If I see anything bad, I'm gonna run for the hills...' he thought while shaking in his boots.

 **BOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOM (** _EarRape_ **)**

The farmer with a pitch fork almost fell onto his backside due to the trembling of the ground. A tree tipped over almost crushing the farmer but thanks to another collapsing tree the farmer was safe under two trees forming an X and became showered with fallen leafs. The farmer then noticed a large fire had appeared on the other side of the forest where the abandoned village was said to be.

The Farmer still shook in his boots yet he was determined to investigate the crime scene.

.

.

.

The Injured sect member watched carefully and waited for the smoke to clear up for him to see the corpse of the cyborg.

He watched and waited diligently.

Before his patience could falter, he was greeted by the cyborg walking out of the smoke without a scratch on him.

"B-but how di-" A fist collided with the Cultist's nose sending the victim crashing onto the naked statue in the middle of the dry fountain. In a comical fashion, Water miraculously poured from the stone statue's genitals onto the cultist's head.

Genos calmly replied "You missed an easy shot."

The Cyborg lifted the cultist by the shoulder's and wasted no time in asking questions.

"Where's the rest of you filth?" Asked Genos.

The cultist was shaking violently but wasn't trying to brake free. "p-fff ff-fff"

Genos glared at the sect member. "Speak clearly or else."

The shaking cultist didn't respond. Instead He stared at something behind Genos and couldn't muster the courage to speak. The Cyborg then briefly noticed the cultist wasn't paying attention to the cyborg's threat.

"I only say things once now die-" The Cyborg stopped once he felt something was wrong.

Genos suddenly detected a huge presence behind him. Before the cyborg could react his right arm was torn off and his interrogation victim had been killed by a small projectile piercing the heart. The Frames Per Second on the cyborg's enhanced vision briefly noticed a small pebble was responsible for the damage to his right arm and the death of his victim.

As the pebble continued flying in 60,000 Frames Per Second Genos saw the pebble easily chopped a tree in half and split open a ravine and sent debris flying everywhere causing a mild earthquake. The Farmer in the background quickly went into hiding due to the crazy things happening at the moment.

As Genos turned around he received a strong fire blast instantly obliterating the cultist next to him and sent the cyborg crashing onto another abandoned property destroying the water fountain in the process.

Genos remained collapsed on the ground. Half his face was destroyed revealing the metallic parts of his head. Before the Cyborg's systems could temporarily shut down he took a good look at his attackers.

There were possibly hundreds of dark cloaked individuals surrounding the cyborg but two individuals stood out the most.

One of them had a "normal" appearance, with features that aren't handsome yet not ugly. The man had a thin body along with **white hair** that isn't long nor short, nor arranged in a strange way. His black clothes follow the same concept, making him ordinary enough that people would forget about him soon after spotting him.

The Second person was a short boy with long, dark brown hair that extends past his thighs. The boy wore a dirty rag like piece of cloth around his thin body. Underneath his rag, in the visible areas, are many wounds ranging from various things such as whip marks and bite marks.

Genos could hear the boy ask the ordinary man a question.

"Can we eat him? It looks a tasty meal!"

The ordinary man responded with a casual lazy voice.

"Go ahead you glutton. Practice your rights."

.

.

.

The Farmer saw the ordeal take place and became very frightened to the point he accidentally stepped on a twig then revealed his position to the cultists. Before the boy could touch Genos with his left hand his attention darted to the farmer hiding behind a house. The boy smiled like the greedy glutton he was. A new meal has stepped into his cobweb.

Even the ordinary man noticed the Farmer's presence. "What's this? DO WE NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO PRIVACY?!"

The farmer staggered away from his hiding spot and ignorantly went running for the hills automatically revealing his presence to the rest of the cultists.

Genos couldn't allow them to kill an innocent man so he postponed his temporary shut down to try and save a life.

The Cyborg swiftly pounced at the Ordinary man to punch his lights out but the Cyborg's fist was caught with ease.

The injured Cyborg tried to retract his fist by using his super strength but the ordinary looking man wouldn't let go of Genos' arm. Last time Genos checked, only one person was this strong. Genos could clearly see the ordinary man was pissed off.

"You dare invade my personal space!? My personal rights!?" The man Glared at Genos as if he had just committed a crime. He then leaned closer to the cyborg's ear and whispered some words of advice. "Big mistake."

The ordinary looking man formed a chop with his free hand indicating he would decapitate Genos. So the Cyborg did something desperate.

The Cyborg's remaining arm glowed a bright golden aura catching the attention of every cultist in the vicinity.

 **-BOoOoOoOMMmMmM-**

An explosion engulfed the Ordinary man and the rest of the cultists. Genos had just sacrificed his remaining arm into a small nuclear device to escape just in time. He now sensed many of the cultists had died in the explosion but only two individuals remained unharmed. The ordinary looking man along with the child sustained Zero injuries whatsoever.

The Cyborg no longer had his arms for they were destroyed. 'Who the hell were they?' Genos thought in panic. While running toward the farmer.

The panicked country-lover was crawling away from the fires because his legs had failed him. He dropped his pitch fork too. 'What crazy shit have I got myself into this time?' The farmer thought in panic.

Then a frightening sight landed in front of him. A broken cyborg stood in front of the farmer. His arms were missing as electricity crackled out of his broken limbs and half his face burnt off showing metallic parts. Flames were crawling closer to the Cyborg as he stood there and stared at the farmer.

"Hop onto my back if you want to live!" Shouted Genos.

The farmer remained still and panicked "be-behi... behh!"

 **"HURRY NOW!**

"Behind you!"

Genos didn't react in time as he received a powerful punch to his already broken metallic face with the strength that far surpassed the Deep Sea King's full power. The Demon Cyborg's head flew off his shoulders and fell into the bottomless ravine. Not even the moonlight could reach the bottom of this ravine. The cyborg's head was now lost forever.

As the Cyborg's headless body collapsed, the Farmer crawled away from the cyborg's attacker hoping he wouldn't meet the same fate but then he felt the hand of a child touch his face.

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **Roswaal's Mansion (Midnight)**

Saitama was relaxed inside the pool sized bath tub.

"Hmm, where's Genos?" He wondered out loud.

The echoes of explosions could be heard.

"Hm? Is Genos fighting?" Saitama thought out loud. "Hm, he'll be fine."

The foundations of the mansion shook mildly as another explosion echoed in the distance.

"... But then again, he some time's gets broken apart easily."

He began to feel worried over his apprentice. "Maybe I'll check tomorrow."

* * *

 **Barielle's mansion** (Early in the morning)

"What nonsense! My knight only has one arm and he works just fine!" Scoffed Priscilla at the messenger who delivered the pointless news. The candidate was elegantly seated in her decorated chair that resembled a throne.

"That's what I'd like to believe." Mused Aldebaran, Priscilla's knight. He stood to the right of his master.

Priscilla glanced at Al with disdain. "What was that?" She asked with a hint of threat in her voice.

"Nothing important, Princess. Please refrain from making that frown, you'll damage that beautiful face of yours." Replied Al.

"If you don't want your face to be uglier than it is, only speak when allowed. Understood?"

"Yes, princess."

The candidate now returned her attention to the messenger. "Anything else you would like too tell me?" She asked.

"Yes, this Saitama person. He's somewhat affiliated with the Half-elf. Hoshin believes his abilities should warrant caution."

Priscilla simply laughed at that. "Kukuku, Already seeking vengeance I see. Well, I want no part of it."

"Miss Hoshin kept in mind you would want something in return. Please reconsider."

"..."

"..."

"How amusing, she's going this far simply to destroy that half-wit's hairless rat."

"..."

"Fine, I'll play along. I have a feeling things might become interesting."

"So you'll agree to a trade?"

She waved her fan as she spoke. "No. I don't really care. I'll only agree to help for the sake of my amusement."

Aldebaran sighed in defeat. 'Here we go...' he thought to himself. 'The poor bald bro is about to get thrashed.'

If only they knew how much of a waste of time this was.


	10. Chapter 10 (Some grammar fixed)

**This chapter was deleted because of many grammar issues. There's now at least a minimum amount of errors on my part.**

 _By the way my internet is going to be cancelled so I may not upload until I get service again._

[–]

Replies:

70oda: Genos is still kicking. Literally he's going to kick somebody.

Guest: Glad you liked the story even when it sucked at first.

Metalbatt: Thanks and happy new year.

Arkimanser: You'll see, you'll see.

 **Re:Zero-One Punch Knight**

Priscilla was seated in her chair resembling a throne. She discussed terms with Anastasia's messenger while Aldebaran stood silently beside her.

The messenger stood 7 feet away from Priscilla as he spoke. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Miss Hoshin would prefer both parties to receive a good end of the deal."

Priscilla nonchalantly waved her fan. "I simply wish to see the half-mongrel's hairless Rat in anguish." She smirked pridefully.

The messenger raised an eyebrow. "Are you certain you desire nothing in Return?"

"I wont exactly be left with nothing." She replied with a cocky smirk.

"May I ask what you mean?" The messenger couldn't understand how a person could gain something from receiving nothing.

"There is no specific meaning, but if I must give you one, it would be that I wish to erase that egg-head's faceless expression." She covered half her face with her fan leaving one eye visible. "People with faceless expressions deserve to grovel beneath my feet." She said as she laid a foot onto a red-colored stool in front of her chair. "And if that egg-head begs for mercy I'll have Aldebaran castrate the hairless fool."

The messenger was slightly disturbed with this woman's way of thinking. "I think I now understand." The Messenger didn't even feel bad for whoever the Saitama person was. Anyone stupid enough to cause trouble to nobility shouldn't be granted the privilege to spread their genes!

Priscilla straightened her posture while seated. "Good. Because if you didn't understand, I would have Aldebaran lop off your head." She said sending a shiver down the spine of the Messenger, but also Aldebaran because he didn't want to cut off anyone's head.

"Congratulations, you've saved your own life." Said Priscilla in a fancy Lady-like voice.

Priscilla then glanced at her knight without interest. "Make yourself useful you clown, go get me something to drink."

The Knight placed his only hand over his heart and bowed his head. "Of course, Princess."

Moments before Aldebaran could take one step away from Priscilla, the sound of a door slamming open echoed in everyone's ears.

Another Messenger had arrived with another message.

Priscilla stood up with her fan in hand as if she were ready to kill someone with it. "Why have you barged in here without my consent?" Scowled Priscilla with horrifying womanly authority.

The messenger wasn't intimidated by this pretty woman, it seems that he's unaware of what she's capable of. "Ma-am, it's regarding the explosions near the Watergate city." He said in a mocking voice.

Priscilla raised a brow at this. "So what? If it hadn't affected the city in any shape or form then it isn't a cause of concern." She scoffed in a irritated manner. "Now begone with you!"

Sigh* "Of course Ma'am-" Suddenly a small portion of his face was slashed spilling blood onto his attire and the ground he stood on.

"!" The man touched his cheek and to his horror he found blood and lots of it. "AAhhhh! My face!" He applied pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding.

The previous messenger stepped back a bit. 'Looks like he's new. It seems he wasn't warned of Priscilla's short temper.' He thought.

"It's 'Princess' to you." Said Priscilla in a satisfied voice.

Aldebaran cringed at the bloody mess caused by Priscilla. He knew she would order him to cleanup the mess despite him having zero experience removing stains. Dammit there's obviously Butlers and Maids nearby and are very capable of removing stains and yet Priscilla would do anything to satisfy her boredom by watching Al make a fool of himself.

 **[-]**

 **Abandoned village** (Outside the city of Priestella)

The Authorities from the Watergate city sent one carriage to investigate the origin of the explosions near the agricultural fields.

As soon as the speeding carriage arrived into the boundaries of the deserted village, a group of four knights cautiously exited their primitive vehicle to scan the vicinity while the Chauffeur stayed behind with the Ground Dragon on a leash. (The Chauffeur was a knight himself)

[ **Mahara** The Leader of the group. He had battle scars on his face and a dark, grey beard decorating his chin giving him the appearance of a veteran]

[ **Saramao** was a Minor class Knight who had the innocent face of a child giving him the appearance of fresh breed (Newbie)]

[ **Weise** is a Smart-Mouth wearing big glasses and had Well-groomed hair and he's currently smoking Vollakian Kush in hand]

[ **Paisley** is blond with a face similar to Genos although with more human characteristic. Saitama would confuse Paisley for Genos simply by looking at him]

"Keep your guard up." Mahara said as the group scanned the depressed setting.

The abandoned town had been destroyed last night showing signs of a battle taking place hours ago.

"Just look at this place." The Minor class walked over to where fountain statue once stood in the middle of town.

The decorated fountain once displayed some form of beauty even after decaying and growing moss overtime. Not anymore for it was destroyed into bits and pieces. The houses in the vicinity were caught in the blast radius too thus erasing any history the area retained over the years of desolation.

"What kind of battle could have caused such destruction of this magnitude?" The minor class asked.

The leader of the group crouched near the shattered debris to scan the contents of the statue. "I don't know. But if there was a fight here, where are the bodies?"

The Smart-Mouth fixed his glasses while walking into the scene. "I'd wager that Paisley right here was ridding of his gambling dept." He looked toward the blond knight by the name of Paisley.

Paisley responded by smacking Weise's Vollakian Kush off his hands.

"Shut up Weise! We've had enough of your smart-mouth talking throughout the whole trip to this damned forsaken place." He complained albeit with a calm voice. "Give us a damn brake."

Weise simply shrugged in response to the hostility. "So you don't deny destroying the evidence of your gambling debt?" Weise asked in amusement.

"Yesterday!" Shouted Paisley now losing composure. "I paid more than half of my dept in advance so, No! I didn't go on about exploding my gambling debt!" He replied with a stern frown.

But Weise still had something to say. "Perhaps it wasn't your debt, but was your divorce papers?" Replied Weise with an amused "Hm?" at the end.

"Weise." Paisley responded in confusion. "I was never married."

Weise almost picked up his Vollakian kush but stopped mid-way. "You weren't married?" He asked in shock. "Then who was that woman last night-"

"SHush! shish shuhhsh!" Paisley covered Weise's mouth. 'Can't let anyone know what I did to his sister.' Paisley thought in panic.

The leader of the group stood up then gave an irritated glare at both Weise and Paisley causing them to stand silent. They both already knew what the Veteran knight meant even with now words spoken.

The veteran knight then glanced at the bottomless ravine that stretched across the village into the forest.

"Stay close. If there's a lack of evidence, then this means one thing only." The leader growled with the voice of sandpaper.

The Saramao stood in a worried posture. "What could that mean?" He asked worriedly. He didn't like where this was going. He knew he should have listened to his parents to become a shoemaker instead of training to become a knight.

The Veteran knight looked at his men with certainty. "The Witch's cult were here not too long ago."

This gained Multiple reactions.

Paisley placed his hand on his sheathed sword and growled angrily.

Saramao's facial expression showed panic.

Weise didn't even care and simply smoked more Vollakian Kush.

After several more minutes of investigation something was found.

"Look at this!" Saramao crouched down and picked up a severed metal arm.

Mahara snatched the metal arm from Saramao's hands to observe it scaring the newbie in the process. "A... metal arm? Who would this belong to?" Mahara asked while glancing at the bottomless ravine stretching across a burnt landscape.

The four knights approached the ravine and stared down into it's dark abyss that seemed to stretch endlessly, but what greatly unnerved them was the two glowing eyes staring into their souls.

Paisley stepped back. "Cursed beast!" He Shouted. "What is that thing?"

The two glowing eyes suddenly vanished.

"You think it noticed us?" Saramao asked in panic.

Weise remained calm and composed as he exhaled the Kush in hand. "I think whatever is down there may be responsible for what happened here." Weise assumed.

Mahara the leader stood on the edge of the cliff staring down into the dark ravine. "I'm off to investigate. You needn't join me if you lack the will to do so."

"uh.." Before Saramao could say his concerns he and his two comrades watched their leader dive into the abyss without a second thought.

[–]

Mahara descended into the darkness of the abyss and fell almost 2 kilometers underground.

Damn it was very deep!

Mahara's divine protection activated thus protecting him from the cold temperatures as he kept sinking into the abyss. Suddenly his free-fall had been slowed down to the point he seemed as if he were floating safely.

Rainbow colored spirits shrouded his body and had broken the fall allowing Mahara to touch down safely.

It was dark, that much was obvious.

Even with the sun shining into the abyss it was too deep down in the ravine to see anything except for the spirits surrounding Mahara like Christmas lights.

"Luz" He said. A bright spirit about the size of a pebble appeared on the veteran's right hand allowing him to use the it as a reliable light source.

The corridors of the ravine became more visible as the spirit in hand intensified it's magical shine.

"Where did it go off to now..." He said to nobody in particular as he noticed many claw marks belonging to what he assumed to belong to Spider Beasts.

The knight unsheathed his sword in response and the spirits surrounding him went on high alert.

"..." The veteran listened carefully for sound. This wasn't the first time he dealt with these types of creatures. 'These creatures reside down here for a reason, they'll do whatever they can to avoid light.' He thought as he increased the intensity of the light in his hand.

'Deja vu, huh?' He thought.

Upon intensifying the light, Mahara noticed mangled bodies beyond recognition. Hundreds of corpses belonging to the Witch's cult.

What happened to them last night?

"Dead Sect members obviously been tossed down here. Pff! Such a bad attempt at hiding their own existence." He mused to himself.

"But still, they're real bastards. Tossing their dead into THIS Claustrophobic place?" Mahara felt disgusted at the sight of bodies that went -SPLAT- all over the ground. "Could have buried the bastards but... that's more than what they deserve..." He said in a sandpaper-voice.

Suddenly Mahara heard movement. He darted his attention toward the left to notice a brief glimpse of a **blond disembodied head** with mechanical spider legs pouring out of the neck section.

Most of the head was burnt and displayed many cracks and a fist-shaped dent mark on the right cheek.

The right eye was hanging from it's socket and the hair was a mess.

The head crawled like a spider into a corridor-like cave 2 meters to the veteran's left.

"Was that Paisley's head!?" He wondered as he quickly went on to pursue the head to see where leads to...

While following the sounds of tiny legs making a run for it, Hamara found himself encountering a massive mineral deposit of magic stones.

But that's not all.

What he saw was miners paradise. Precious metals all in corridors and corners of this place.

'Mother of Riches...' He thought while dimming down the magic lights surrounding him.

The disembodied head seemed to be using the spider-like legs to mine the materials into a pile for later usage.

After Mahara did a brief scan of the area, he noticed what appeared to be a futuristic body parts belonging to an exoskeleton laid perfectly on a flat surface.

What?!

The disembodied head was attempting to rebuild a new improved body for itself!

The Demon Cyborg's head used Pre-Recorded instructions written by the Doctor himself. If Genos were to ever become too damaged to the point he cannot ask for the the Doctor's help, he'd be on his own.

If the body received too much damage but the head managed to survive, it would drill a path to underground and attempt to repair itself or create a new body using the statistics of the previous updated model.

Mahara stepped back a bit. 'Should I kill it?' He wondered. 'Whatever that thing is, it's probably an abomination created by the Jealous Witch herself.' He thought for a moment then came to a conclusion. 'Yeah! That's what it is.' He wrongly accused Genos of being an abomination.

The cyborg head detected a presence then made a run for it again.

"No you don't!" The Veteran used Earth magic to warp the earth into spikes in an attempt to destroy the abomination but resulted in smashing of the exoskeleton instead.

Still, the head escaped into the cracks of the corridors.

All the hard work invested in every inch of the exoskeleton had been completely destroyed.

"Shit" He cursed. "Where is it now?" The Veteran stepped over the destroyed metal-skeleton parts and observed his surroundings. "Seems it escaped. But I'll be damned. What a fine stash of Magic stones. Looks like I'll be retiring sooner than I thought!"

[–]

"He's crazy for jumping down there!" Shouted Paisley.

"Relax, he can fall from the height of the moon and survive." Said Weise as he exhaled Vollakian Kush.

"Yeah, **_No_**. Nobody can survive that." Scoffed Paisley. "I mean, not even Reinhard could-" He was interrupted by Weise.

"Just try'n to say that it'll take more than _that"_ He pointed at the abyss." "For him to die, so just sit back... and relax." He inhaled more Kush then exhaled after a few seconds. "We just earned ourselves some few minutes of standing idle."

"I hate standing idle." Paisley sighed in defeat.

Cough, cough* "Sure, it ain't no fun, but all the more why for me to smoke some of that good, good Vollakian kush." He said then inhaled the substance as much as he could then exhaled in satisfaction in front of Paisley's face.

cough, cough, coougghghgh!* Paisley coughed and faced the other direction and spat the floor.

"You're a pig you know that?" Complained Paisley.

"You're sister's a pig..." Said Weise. "At least she squealed like one."

"Then that makes us even." Scoffed Paisley.

It took a while for Weise to understand what Paisley meant. "What?"

Saramao simply ignored their conversation.

He stared at his childhood home with nostalgia along with the homes of his former neighbors. The structures seemed to have been consumed by flames leaving nothing but ash and debris. Mother Nature had been burned too. What hasn't been consumed by fire?

All evidence of the witch's cult had been burned as well. There remained not a single corpse in sight! Every cultist corpse had been removed from the vicinity in order to protect the existence of the sect.

It is simply protocol. It is obligatory to dispose every ounce of evidence... Including the body of Genos.

So how did the Witch's cult dispose of the Cyborg's body?

They collected the body.

Despite being a body without arms nor a head, the Cyborg's corpse was indeed a fascinating piece of technology the cult couldn't resist studying. A humanoid machine that could display logic and reasoning wasn't something they'd wish to toss away now would they?

Advanced technology falling into the wrong hands was one of Dr. Kuseno's worst fears. So the Doctor implemented a nuclear Fail-safe countdown for anyone who dared to collect the Cyborg's body.

Therefore any desperate measure will be taken.

 **Hidden ruins** (Temporary hide out for the witch's cult)

The Cyborg's body laid motionless on the cold floors of a dark cave as five intelligent Witch cultists specialized in deciphering the secrets of _Metias_ (Rare magic items) observed the foreign technology. Betelgeuse himself was monitoring the progress of this operation.

Little did the cult know, the Cyborg wasn't made of magic for they were wasting their time. It took a while for the Madman himself to realize their mistake after observing the complicated wires and circuits.

They weren't making any progress.

Betelgeuse glanced at the piece of technology without interest then came to a conclusion. "Destroy the body."

The five cloaked individuals looked at the Madman with an expression of "Are you sure?" Though not a word escaped their lips.

After a silent stare down of 5 seconds the followers bowed in respect then proceeded to lift the Cyborg's body and carry it to the front entrance to dispose of it with fire.

It was at this moment the Cyborg's body began to glow bright lights and create a haunting noise similar to an engine starting up. The Cultists dropped the body then blankly stared at it not knowing what to do.

The Metallic body became reanimated and immediately attacked the closest sect member with a roundhouse kick sending the cultists flying at another one.

 **-THUMP-**

"!" All Enemies had been alerted.

What was thought to be a dead metallic body remained to be alive this entire time! And without a damn head?!

The sect members quickly went into battle phase as Tens and Twenties of cult members poured into the vicinity including Betelgeuse himself.

The Archbishop's unseen hands stretched toward the metallic body in an attempt to apprehend it.

The Cyborg in response to the unseen hands began to kick them away due to sensing movement.

All eyes in the vicinity were shocked at the reanimated corpse's behavior!

"It can see my authority? Without a head!" The madman had an emotional breakdown while pulling on his hair. "SLOTH!"

The Madman poured hundreds of unseen hands stretched towards the body and after several failed attempts, Betelgeuse finally apprehended the reanimated Metallic corpse and crushed it deep into the ground.

The Cyborg's body had been dangerously damaged on the torso of the exoskeleton to such an extent that the Core became visible to all prying eyes.

The Core began to radiate dangerous amounts of heat and electricity to such an extent that every surrounding sect member began to sweat non-stop.

"What in Sloth's name is-" These became the Archbishop's final words because the following occurring.

 **-BOoOoOoOM- _(EarRape)_**

The headless metallic body released enough energy to erase all life in a **10 mile radius** destroying the Hideout and every Cultist including Betelgeuse himself. Luckily the Sin Archbishop's soul escaped into another body far away from the blast radius.

The entire forest along with the Ruins had been erased from the face of Lugunica. Only a crater about ten miles wide remained and the skies had been filled with pitch black smoke and clouds. Lightning and thunder crackled in the Skies as if the Gods had become angry with their creation.

 ** _-61 kills confirmed-_**

Despite the massive explosion, the Cyborg didn't self destruct due to detecting the missing head was still functional. But more importantly the missing body part seemed to be sending an _SOS_ signal as if it was being threatened by something.

The now reanimated body gained the objective of salvaging the missing head. If only the same could be said for the missing arms but both limbs were no longer functional.

Such an explosion would not go unnoticed by the inhabitants of this land for it had shook the foundations of the Earth creating slight panic in all cities and causing Aldebaran to spill a glass of wine onto Priscilla's fine Bosom.

And that's not all. The shock wave was enough to shatter windows for miles and temporarily blind citizens that happened to be staring into the clouds.

The citizens of Lugnica weren't the only one's alerted by the tremors and the explosions. The beast of the fog had been alerted too.

The **Ten Mile Wasteland** wont be ignored.

 **Roswaal's Mansion** (Front Porch)

Rem and Ram stood in front of Saitama as he readied himself to search for Genos.

"Dear guest." Said Rem with much respect in her tone of voice. "Do you still wish to leave without eating breakfast first?" Asked Rem.

"Dear guest." Said Ram with much disgust in her tone of voice. "Those Muscles of yours wont remain strong if... Forget it, I don't care." Said Ram as she turned away to attend other tasks but Rem grabbed onto her sister's maid outfit thus stopping Ram from leaving.

Ram still continued walking but remained in place creating a hole in the ground as she kept taking steps forward.

Saitama waved his hand. "It's fine, I'll be back soon if I find Genos. Don't wait up on me." Said Saitama.

The Bald hero crouched down to put strength in his legs then leaped high into the sky. The Force caused the skirts of the two maids to react to the wind forcing both girls to cover themselves.

It seemed as if Saitama were flying to the eyes of the maids.

"Impressive." Said Ram. "The Baldy can fly just like Lord Roswaal."

But suddenly gravity pulled Saitama towards to the Earth again. The Baldy landed somewhere far away in the MaBeast forest.

Ram became unimpressed and simply walked away while Rem staying behind to admire Saitama's abilities.

From a window Emilia watched Saitama jump away at high speeds. 'He didn't tell me he'd leave... Please be okay. And bring back Genos.'

In the Wild forests nearing the Watergate city, Saitama casually super sprinted to where he heard the explosions last night then he heard echoes of an explosion in the distance.

The sound became louder and louder to the point the ground began to tremble madly like a savage earthquake. The winds were blowing like _hurricane Maria_ for a brief moment then several trees collapsed due the intensity of the tremors.

One of the trees collapsed onto Saitama's bald head then the tree snapped in half causing Saitama's feet to sink underground by 2 ft.

"Okay." Saitama stood still during the event. "I hope the girls in the mansion are safe." (They are freaking out btw)

Saitama continued to march forward but then stopped in his tracks to ponder his next decision.

"Did Genos cause that explosion?" Saitama asked nobody in particular. "Or is this country at war?"

Saitama bent over slightly then jumped high into the sky causing the ground beneath him to form a crater.

From 100 meters up in the windy blue sky he scanned the green landscapes and noticed black clouds and explosive aftermath ranging 10 miles in the distance.

"Uh-oh."

There was also a massive white fog quickly heading toward the Watergate City at high speeds focusing on the source of the explosion but Saitama thought nothing of it.

The bald hero flapped his arms once with enough strength to propel himself forward like a bullet creating the illusion of flight. At high speeds Saitama flew toward the origin of the explosion and eventually noticed the Ten Mile crater that was still smoking and filled with radiation.

Now for some reason there was a Metallic body similar to Genos without arms nor a head running away from the aftermath heading into the burning forests.

Saitama's eyes widened at the odd sight. "Was that Genos?" After seeing it disappear into the trees he decided to chase it.

"Did Genos brake himself again? I'm gonna go talk to him."

As Saitama flew closer to the crater he made a turn in mid-air toward what he believed to be Genos.

Then **White fog** suddenly appeared out of nowhere causing Saitama to loose track of where Genos was heading to.

"Where'd this fog come from?"

Suddenly a _ **Massive** **white creature**_ blocked Saitama's path, but the incredible speed he traveled allowed Saitama to accidentally penetrate through the **white creature's** body like a a knife on butter.

Then Saitama appeared on the other side of the creature's body with his clothes were covered in blood again. "What was that?!" He panicked out loud.

Saitama turned around in midair and noticed what he had accidentally killed.

 **The White Whale**

Saitama had accidentally shot right through the White Whale's head like a bullet instantly melting the beast's brain in the process. The creature died instantly as it no longer had a functioning brain and continued to bleed pools of blood into the still smoking crater full of radiation.

The White Whale's eyes became lifeless as it lost it's altitude. As Saitama gracefully landed, the giant fish collapsed on top of the Caped Baldy creating a shock wave and small tremors making it seem as if Saitama had been crushed just now.

Someone's pet was killed and the owner wasn't too happy about it.

Saitama was surprisingly comfortable being squished under the weight of the White Whale. Though sadly all good things must come to and end because Saitama needs to breathe some air.

The massive fish carcass was lifted up allowing Saitama to walk out of his temporary grave then dropped it as soon as he was free.

"I wonder what Genos would cook up using the White Whale's meat as the as the main dish..."

The White Whale laid motionless. It's eyes were devoid of life. To the eyes of Saitama the fish looked very tasty.

Saitama heard footsteps behind him.

Saitama turned around and saw a man with white hair who had the overall vibe of a regular person you'd easily forget in a crowd of people. A boy with messy rags for clothes stood next to him.

"Okay."

 **Karsten's Mansion** (Crusch's office)

Despite the tremors and echoes of explosions in the distance, all staff members of the Karsten estate remained calm and composed, trusting the Imperial knights would do something about the frequent "booms" in the distance.

But after the recent boom that shook all of Lugunica, every glass window shattered including mirrors and fragile kitchen wares.

Every window in the mansion had been shattered to pieces so Wilhelm had work to do.

Miss Crusch was finishing up the last of the invitations involving the subjugation of the White Whale despite the all of the broken glass shards scattered on the ground. She trusted Wilhelm and other staff members would deal with the problem.

Felix was carefully brushing his hair while seated on the couch meant only for guests.

Meanwhile Wilhelm stood beside the window sweeping glass shards into a bucket. Every now and then he looked at the skies due to feeling something wrong.

The old timer began to notice an odd fog darkening the skies.

"I hope that isn't what I think it is." Mused Wilhelm quietly although Felix overheard the old man.

"What's wrong Old Man Wil?" The Cat boy asked while casually walking toward the window to see for himself.

Without looking away from the fog in the distance Wilhelm replied "I just had this feeling, something sinister could have been involved with the frequent noises."

Crusch glanced away from the documents to pay attention to the conversation of her subordinates.

Felix noticed why Wilhelm was extremely focused "Oh! Are N'you worried because of 'that' white fog?" He asked.

"Yes. Never had I thought the beast would appear this soon." Wilhelm's grip tightened on his sheathed sword as he spoke.

Crusch gracefully stood up from her seat. "Don't get any wrong ideas, Wilhelm, the subjugation isn't something one man can handle alone."

Felix glanced humorously at Crusch. "But what about Saitam-"

"Don't remind me, please." Said Crusch with a stern voice. "I know what I've said, but I wish to erase any relations we've had with him."

Felix's feline ears darted left and right. "Meuw? Why?"

Crusch continued. "We shall not involve Saitama in this subjugation. He may be strong, but we may gain unwanted enemies if we endorse his decisions." Finished Crusch.

Wilhelm looked away from the window to focus on Crusch. "Might I ask, is this because of Saitama's actions in the Castle?" Asked Wilhelm. "I wasn't present at the time, but I became well aware of the situation with Julius."

"Yes. That's one reason." Replied Crusch.

Felix smirked. "Ferri-chan managed to fix Julius, although Ferri-chan will have to try again tomorrow to finalize Julius' healing process." Felix Said proudly.

"But, is there more than one reason?" Wilhelm asked Crusch.

Crusch nodded. "Of course. One of my rivals to the throne had requested us to join arms against the Emilia Camp because of Saitama's actions. It seems they were unaware of our alliance with him." Finished Crusch.

Felix nodded. "N'yeaw, Anastasia-sama has went as far as to request the help of Priscilla-sama as well."

Wilhelm looked down and shook his head in pity. Not for Saitama but for those who dare to oppose him. All it took was one fight against Saitama for him to realize just how powerful the bald man was. Crusch and Felix may have forgotten, but this old timer hadn't forgotten.

"I hope in the end that all things will turn out for the better." Said Wilhelm to nobody in particular but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Crusch nodded at that.

Wilhelm continued. "Which is why I ask for permission to investigate the White Fog."

"No." Crusch quickly said.

"?" Wilhelm knew the answer still would have been "No" but he still wished to know why.

"The answer is no. I cannot lose you now." Said Crusch.

Killer intent shrouded Wilhelm for a brief moment then vanished as he calmed down.

Wilhelm bowed his head with his hand over his heart. "I understand, Miss Crusch. I am sorry."

 **-Knock, knock, knock-**

All eyes were on the door.

"You may enter." Said Crusch.

The door rushed open as two Imperial knights came walking inside.

Reinhard Van Astrea and Julius Jukulius himself entered the office. Both knights bowed their heads to Crusch. Reinhard briefly looked at Wilhelm then immediately avoided eye contact with him.

Crusch noticed both knights were already dressed for battle.

"Reinhard and Julius. Why have I been graced by your presence?" She asked.

Reinhard had his hand on his heart. "Don't flatter us. We've been requested to bring Ferris with us on an urgent mission." Said Reinhard.

Felix's feline ears darted upward. "Really? I'll get changed right meow!" The cat boy rushed past his fellow Knights toward his bedroom.

Julius noticed the shattered glass scattered all over the floor. "I see it happened here as well." Said Julius.

Crusch stepped away from her desk to approach Julius. "Don't mind the mess. I'd like to know if your arm is any better?" Asked Crusch.

"My arm isn't in pain anymore, although it has become quite difficult to move my sometimes." Julius attempted to harden his fist but his fingers simply twitched.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you." Crusch quickly said.

"Don't be. This was my undoing. Out of pity I allowed Saitama to strike me. If I had been informed of his brute strength, I would have retracted toward safety."

Reinhard pat Julius shoulder. "Everyone knew of Saitama's abilities ever since he scored a trillion." Said Reinhard. "But many Knights had their doubts on him and believed him to be a fraud."

Wilhelm stepped forth. "Indeed this was your undoing, Julius." Said Wilhelm gaining the attention of both knights. "I myself had fought against Saitama and lost against him."

"The Sword Demon lost to Saitama as well?" Asked Julius.

Wilhelm lowered his head. "Yes. I didn't hold back against him and yet I've been defeated without receiving a single strike from him." Said Wilhelm gaining a surprised look from Julius.

"Did you manage to strike him once?" Asked Julius.

"No. All of my training amounted to nothing against his unmatched speed."

"He was fast?" Asked Julius with a hint of doubt.

"Indeed he was. Saitama even admitted to lack the skill to use a sword. It was all speed that kept him one step ahead of me."

"I see..." Julius pondered on these words for a moment. "I never stood a chance against Saitama from the start."

Wilhelm nodded at that.

"Then I shall make it my goal to surpass Saitama." Said Julius with determination.

Felix entered the scene again. "Ferri-chan is ready N'yow!" Felix was dressed in the attire of the Royal Guard and stood beside his two comrades.

Reinhard and Julius focused on Felix.

"Thank you Ferri-chan. We must hurry." Said Reinhard.

[-]

 **Ten Mile Wasteland**

The dead whale laid motionless behind Saitama as he blankly stared at the two people on front of him.

The two newcomers studied Saitama's appearance from head to toe. The caped baldy didn't seem capable enough to kill the White whale. The blond warrior from last night seemed more like someone who could defeat the white whale with ease.

So who killed it?

"Can I help the two of you?" Asked Saitama.

The brown-haired child standing next to the bored man looked at Saitama with disgust. "That doesn't look tasty to me."

Saitama looked to the fish. "Oh this thing?" Saitama gestured toward the whale. "Fish isn't that bad once you cook it properly, I got a friend who's good at preparing sushi and other sea foods." Said Saitama not realizing what the kid meant.

"Like I said, fish is fish. It will taste good if cooked properly." Said Saitama returning his attention to the two newcomers. "You guys want some of this fish too?" He asked. "All of it would go to waste after I get a small fill." Finished Saitama.

The kid and the white-haired man kept observing Saitama to make sure they didn't miss a single detail. The caped baldy was covered in the white whale's blood from head-to-toe. Was he saved from being eaten by the whale? Who was responsible for saving this bady from death?

The white-haired man pointed a finger at Saitama. "Listen carefully." Saitama's attention darted to him.

"I have THE RIGHT to know the man responsible for the death of our pet!" He demanded as if he even deserved a response with his attitude.

Saitama's eyes widened. He just killed their pet?

"Seriously?" Saitama studied the white whale then the looked to the two people in front of him. "You mean this entire whale was your pet?!" Asked Saitama in amazement.

The white-haired man narrowed his eyes. "I'm the one asking questions! Answer me now! You don't get to ask anything you aren't entitled to!" He strictly said.

Saitama blankly stared at the madman. Is he another weirdo like that Beetle juice guy?

The white-haired madman continued. "Are you ignoring my rights? I have the right to know what's going on, RIGHT NOW! I respected your rights, so answer me this, baldy!"

Saitama flinched when he was called _baldy._

"Who. Killed. Our. PET?"

Saitama scratched his ear. "Geez, you remind me of those SJWs in the western cities." Said Saitama. "If you wanna know who killed the fish so badly, you could have asked nicely!" He Said irritably. "If anything, I think you're violating my rights by straight forward becoming hostile without a valid reason!"

The white haired man heard Saitama's argument then smirked. "I believe we started on the wrong foot. Believe me, I may not be greedy, but I'll admit to deserving all the attention."

"um, okay?" Saitama wasn't understanding the madman.

The white-haired man bowed. "I am Sin Archbishop of Greed, Regulus Corneas." He lifted his head up and smirked.

The kid licked his lips like a hungry dog. "I'm the Sin archbishop of Gluttony, Ley Batenkaitos." He said while his stomach growled.

Saitama's eyes widened. "Wait, you guys are fanboys too?"

Regulus and Ley blankly stared at Saitama in confusion.

Regulus spoke up to brake the silence. "How greedy. We've given you our names. Now it's time for you to give us yours."

"Oh. I'm a Professional hero. Saitama. Just Saitama."

Ley seemed to become even more hungry when he heard Saitama's name.

Regulus waved his hand nonchalantly. "Now then, I believe it's my right to hear a detailed explanation of how our pet was recently killed."

"Why'd ya want to know so badly? Are you upset about it's death?" Asked Saitama.

"Not really, after all of this we could just raise and grow a new white whale."

"Oh. Speaking of the white whale..." Saitama coughed a bit. "Why haven't you put it on a leash?" Asked Saitama.

Regulus raised an eye brow. "A leash? How would that work?" He asked.

"I mean, Why didn't you keep your pet in a cage like a responsible pet owner should have done?" Asked Saitama while crossing his arms. "Don't become upset, but I met several people who are desperately trying to kill your pet."

As the conversation continued, Ley seemed to become very hungry and drooled like a dog.

Regulus smirked with his hands in his pocket. "I believe a responsible pet owner should never leave their pet in a cage, it would go against the rights of the animal. How would you like to be trapped in a cage against your rights? Do you think your rights should be considered more than the animal itself? That is a greedy way of thinking. Absolutely greedy."

"Well, your pet's RIGHT to be free had cost the lives of many people. Did you ever think of that? People were KILLED by your pet." Said Saitama a bit annoyed with this madman.

"And yet, you shouldn't deny the fact that every living creature retains their rights. A single creature's rights should never trump the rights of another creature. That's just being greedy."

"No, you're greedy. I know a greedy person when I see one." Saitama's words seemed to offend Regulus.

Ley couldn't control his hunger anymore and stepped forth like a starving dog. He hungrily stepped closer to Saitama catching the baldy's attention.

"Try not to argue with Regulus. You'll never manage to convince him." Ley reached his left hand toward Saitama as if he were trying to handshake the Baldy.

Saitama was moments away from handshaking Ley until he noticed the the brown-haired kid had dirty hands.

Saitama stepped away. "No, sorry kid. Your hands are full of germs." His words seemed to offend Ley.

"Why, your hands are dirty too! You're covered in blood from head-to-toe." Scoffed Ley.

"That still doesn't justify the spread of germs. So the answer is No." Saitama stepped away but Ley continued to follow him like a starved wolf.

"Knock it off kid! You need to take a shower first!" Complained Saitama. Though he could use a shower himself.

Ley suddenly became shrouded in black miasma. Suddenly he dashed faster than the speed of light toward Saitama in an attempt to touch him with his left hand.

Saitama noticed Ley moving in slow motion. "Gosh, this kid is annoying."

As Ley closed the gap between the two, Saitama suddenly vanished into thin air.

"?" Regulus widened his eyes. Could the bloodied caped baldy be responsible for killing their pet?

"Where did he go?" Ley widened his eyes in Surprise. Nobody can escape his speed!

Saitama was seen standing on top of the dead fish's head. "And here I thought we could have a civilized conversation. Why is this country flooded with creeps like you?"

Ley grit his teeth like a starving wolf then pounced at light speed toward Saitama one more time.

"You can't escape fr-" Ley couldn't finish his sentence as Saitama gave him a chop on the Shoulder. Ley's eyes bulged comically as his body was sent YEETING towards the ground in front of Regulus.

 **-THUMP-**

Regulus' speculation wasn't for naught. The caped baldy in front of him truly was the cause of the whale's death.

"Finally!" Shouted Regulus catching saitama's attention. "The Witch's cult had waited 400 years for someone like you! Someone strong enough to kill the White Whale! The cult's patience had finally been rewarded!" Said Regulus with glee.

* * *

 ** _Leave a review I want to know what you think is going to happen._**

 ** _Does Saitama's strength surpass Regulus' abilities?_**

 ** _The_** **Stillness of an Object's Time** (物体の時間の静止 _Buttai no Jikan no Seishi_ )

 _ **and**_

 **Lion's Heart** (獅子の心臓 _Shishi no Shinzō_ ) or **Small King** (小さな王 _Chīsana Ō_ )

 ** _What will happen when an unstoppable force meets an unmovable object?_**


	11. Chapter 11 (Web Comic)

After this chapter, I'll update Black Bullet

 **This is a short chapter because I can't let myself forget what I'm doing with "black bullet!"**

 **[X[X[X]**

 **Next chapter is 10% Complete and will be uploaded after Black Bullet gets updated at least once**

Within the ten mile wasteland, the strongest man in existence stood ontop the dead whale's head while he looking down to the two archbishops.

"Witch's cult?" Asked Saitama. "What do they have to do with-" Saitama's eyes widened. "You mean you guys are from that extremist group?" Asked Saitama with hostility in his tone of voice.

As Ley dug himself out of the ground, Regulus raised his arms in a welcoming gesture. "Of course! Now, I'll ask one last time. Did you kill our pet?" Asked Regulus.

Saitama scratched his own ear. "Well... Sort of. But it was an accident." Said Saitama catching both their attention. "At first I intended to allow someone else an attempt at catching this fish."

"You mean the royal candidate, Crusch Karsten?" Asked Regulus.

Saitama narrowed his eyes at Regulus. "How do you know about her?" Asked Saitama.

"It's common knowledge for anyone interested in the Royal Selection." Said Regulus. "At first, I intended on paying her a visit, but that bridge has long been burned thanks to you." Said Regulus, returning his hands into his pockets.

"Oh. Well sorry for ruining your plans, but I suppose your plans were somewhat sinister so I'm not sorry." Said Saitama in a mocking voice but it didn't faze the two archbishops.

Regulus smirked in response. "We needn't any of your consolations. In fact, this scenario was very much appreciated. We're glad we could meet you." Said Regulus surprising Saitama with his sudden nonchalant attitude. "So here's what we're gonna do. You can either come with us-"

"And if I don't?" Saitama interrupted.

Regulus frowned at being interrupted. "If you decide otherwise, we'll be forced to kill you." Said Regulus in an irritated voice.

"Oh." Saitama wasn't fazed by this empty threat since he believed he could knock out Regulus with a well-placed chop.

Noticing Saitama's silence, Regulus became confident. "So, what will you choose?" The Greedy archbishop asked. "Come with us and you can live. Or, you could-"

"Bla, blah, blah!" Said Saitama while covering his ears. "I'm getting tired of your mindless talking."

Regulus became increasingly irritated by this ignorant baldy.

"You left us with no choice. If only you'd have considered-"

"On the contrary." Saitama interrupted again much to the annoyance of Regulus. "I cannot allow both of you to roam freely." He said while cracking his knuckles. "Since you've declared yourselves to be of the witch's FanClub or whatever, I can no longer allow you to-"

"SHUT UP!" Regulus shouted in disdain and hardened his fists. "Even when I've tried to be nice-" He's then interrupted by Saitama again.

"You weren't being nice-" Saitama is then interrupted by Regulus.

"SILENCE! You've repeatedly assassinated my RIGHTS by consecutively interrupting-"

"Serious chop."

Regulus and Ley lost sight of Saitama for he had vanished from where he stood then suddenly appeared behind Regulus intending to knock him out but the Archbishop caught Saitama's hand with ease.

Saitama was surprised that Regulus predicted his movements with ease. This is the first time he's been predicted in a long time.

Regulus then faced Saitama while never releasing his mighty grip from his attacker's hand and looked into the baldy's eyes as if he had committed a terrible crime.

"YOU VILLAIN!" Regulus shouted in disgust. "Now you dare to violate my personal space as well!?"

Regulus' grip tightened with the intention on braking Saitama's bones but the caped baldy retained his poker face.

"Oh, you have a strong grip." Said Saitama without feeling any form of pain whatsoever.

Regulus narrowed his eyes. "Now you'll-" The Archbishop was interrupted again with a punch to the face. Saitama used a weak punch as to avoid killing the person in front of him but Regulus didn't budge an inch from where he stood and neither did he released his grip on Saitama's hand.

Saitama slowly retracted his fist from Regulus' face to observe if he did any damage and was amazed to see Regulus didn't suffer any damage whatsoever.

Regulus still kept his angered expression just as before.

As Saitama allowed a joyful smile to decorate his face he received a powerful punch from Regulus sending Saitama crashing half a mile away into the far end of the wasteland.

-THUMP-

Regulus smirked believing he had defeated Saitama just as he did to any opponent before him. "It's such a shame we had to waste him."

Ley crossed his arms. "Yet, you could have let us eat him!" He scoffed at his comrade.

Regulus dusted off the dirt from his attire. "Let us leave this place. The whale can stay behind."

Just as they were about to leave, the ground suddenly shook due to the caped baldy swiftly dashing toward Regulus.

"How is-" Regulus was then interrupted by a swift punch to the gut by Saitama's fist.

The caped Baldy used a semi-punch on Regulus to test his strength and yet again Regulus didn't budge an inch and neither did he receive damage from Saitama whatsoever. However, Regulus showed an expression of shock.

"How are you still alive?!" He asked while Saitama's fist still remained deep into Regulus' ribcage. "You weren't supposed to survive that!" He complained like a child.

"That's exactly what I've wanted to ask you." Said Saitama with a cocky smirk.

Regulus responded by waving his hand in a decapitation gesture causing the landscape behind Saitama to suddenly split in half creating another bottomless Ravine in the process.

This actions from Regulus were meant to decapitate Saitama yet nothing happened. Saitama suffered Zero damage whatsoever.

Regulus became offended that this Mortal in front of him simply would not die!

Saitama smirked and mockingly added, "Looks like you met someone your own size."

In the background, Ley pounced at Saitama from behind but was suddenly smacked away By Regulus himself.

Saitama noticed the sudden friendly fire. "Who's side are you on if you're attacking your own friend?" Asked Saitama.

Regulus didn't lose his angered expression and replied "Because I'll be the one to kill you. I still retain the right to defend myself."

"Oh, okay."

Ley pouted in response. "You cannot stop us from having our meal!" He prepared himself to pounce at Saitama again but Regulus flicked a small rock toward the ground Ley stood on creating a huge crater and sending dust and debris everywhere.

The shattering shock wave was enough to push back Saitama several feet but he remained unfazed in the end.

After a brief moment, the dust cleared away showing Regulus and Ley glaring angrily at each other making Saitama feel out of place.

But what caught Saitama's attention horrified him to no end.

Regulus accidentally destroyed the entire body of the white whale. The once tasty fish had been splattered into a muddy radiated gore mess.

Saitama fell on his knees and covered his head in panic. "NOOOO!" Saitama's shout caught the attention of the two archbishops. "THAT'S A WASTE OF FOOD!" Saitama became enraged at the shocking sight. He planned to cook a portion of the whale's meat but now it all went to waste!

Regulus noticed he indeed destroyed the dead whale by accident. "I see." He then looked to the panicked baldy in satisfaction. "Well, now you know how I feel. Serves you right!" He mockingly added.

Saitama's appearance became deadly serious as he slowly stood up from the ground. He became shrouded in killer intent focusing on Regulus as his next target.

"People who get on my nerves... get punched." Said Saitama with his serious face present.

"!" Regulus noticed Saitama's change. 'He suddenly became different.' Thought Regulus.

Saitama vanished faster than Regulus or Ley could react.

"Now where did-"

"Consecutive normal punches."

In an instant, Regulus received many expertly placed punches onto his vital organs and yet he received zero damaged but that didn't stop Saitama from continuing his relentless assault on Regulus who seemed to be invincible.

Each of Saitama's punches created shockwaves that split open the sky and formed artificial ravines in all directions.

Regulus retracted his fist in response "BEGONE WITH YOU!" and punched Saitama sending the caped baldy several miles outside the wasteland's boundaries.

This brief moment of breathing was what saved Regulus' life. His authority of _**Stillness of an object's** **time** _wouldn't last him forever.

To his horror, Saitama dashed toward him retaining the same killer intent as before. Regulus in response flicked a rock at Saitama in high speeds yet this inescapable projectile was smacked away creating another shockwave that split the wasteland in half.

Realizing that Saitama wasn't the same as his past opponents he waved his hand creating more shockwaves and damaging the earth to such an extent an involuntary volcanic eruption could happen at any moment.

Saitama, to avoid being pushed away, he traveled faster than the shockwaves could reach.

Saitama began to ponder his next decisions. 'No matter how many times I punch this guy, he isn't fazed and neither does his body react to the push of my punches.' He thought. 'Fighting this guy is actually fun!'

Saitama closed the gap between him and Regulus who intended on decapitating Saitama again but he expertly dodged Regulus fist similar to how a professional boxer would. 'Then let's see how he handles my serious punch!'

Saitama ducked under Regulus fist and "Serious punch!"

Regulus who exhausted his authority knew he would die if he deactivated his ability but he'd also die if he continued to use it non-stop because due to circumstances his heart would stop beating every time he uses _**Stillness of an object's time**_.

Regulus raised his arms in surrender. "STOP!" He shouted, stopping Saitama's fatal attack midway.

Regulus collapsed onto his knees due to exhaustion and he couldn't stop himself from panting like a thirsty dog.

In the Background, Ley was amazed that Regulus could be brought to his knees by another man. Saitama seemed to become tastier by the second!

Saitama didn't understand this at all. Regulus seemed to be unfazed by his punches a while ago but now he's exhausted? Maybe Regulus was pretending to be tough.

No that can't be it. Nobody could survive this many of Saitama's punches and survive. So this witch-fanboy has to be strong. Right?

"What's wrong?" Asked Saitama. "A while ago you were just fine. Do you need a bathroom break?"

"What's your power?" Asked Regulus.

"My what?"

Regulus grunted as he found the strength to stand up again. "How did you become this strong? Is it magic? Do you have magic authority? What did you do?" Regulus only has one shot at what he's planning, he'll need to make an escape.

Saitama smirked. "Well-"

Regulus kicked up dust sending a shockwave strong enough to temporarily blind Saitama.

'Now's my chance to-"

"Serious chop." Saitama briefly appeared behind Regulus and delivered a well-placed chop on his shoulder sending the archbishop YEETING toward the ground creating another crater.

"You were strong, but it's too bad we can never be sparring partners." Said Saitama, raising his fist to finish off Regulus.

Ley took this chance to pounce and touch Saitama's shoulder...

 **[X[X[X]**

Reinhard, Julius, and Felix rode in the passenger cabin as Marcos sat in the front directing the ground dragon toward the origin of the shockwaves.

Reinhard seemed to be stressed over something. "Hopefully we can find the culprit. My presence is required elsewhere."

"Is this due to your newfound loyalty toward Miss Felt?" Asked Julius.

"Of course. Miss Felt is required to perform the emperor trials." Replied Reinhard.

Felix hugged Julius' injured arm and nibbled on his ear to get his attention.

"!" Julius disliked this treatment from Felix but he owed him too much at the moment.

"Julius, how's your arm?" Asked Felix.

Julius scooted away from Felix as he spoke. "It's fairing better than before, thanks to you." Admitted Julius. "I'll use this experience to better myself and one day surpass Saitama."

"That's good. I'm happy for you." Said Felix. "Although may I ask..."

"Ask away, Ferris-chan."

"Okay. Who's Saitama?"

"..." Julius stared at Felix as if he were joking. "I'm sure you met him before."

"Nyan?"

Reinhard looked at Julius. "Who is Saitama exactly?"

Julius believed they were pulling a prank on him.

"As Knights of the royal guard, we mustn't joke so carelessly."

"Julius, are you okay?" Asked Reinhard. "Maybe you should have stayed in the Capitol."

Julius wasn't pleased with their behavior. "Saitama's the culprit responsible for damaging my arm!" He gestured toward is injured arm.

"..." Both Reinhard and Felix were disturbed by Julius' sudden behavior.

Reinhard then leaned out a window. "Captian!" Reinhard shouted for Marcos' attention.

"?" The Captain turned his attention to Reinhard. "Speak your mind, soldier."

"Julius is mentally ill and needs to return to the Capitol."

"Julius, is this true?" Asked Marcos.

Julius became irritated. "No! I'm fine!"

"What are you men doing back there?" Asked Marcos.

"Captain!" Shouted Julius. "You remember Saitama, don't you?"

"Saitama? Did we meet him before?"

"He scored one trillion in the fitness test."

"I do not recall such an event. I briefly remember a potential recruit by the name of Genos scoring more than 9000." Said Marcos. "Sadly he had a change of heart in the throne room.

"Captain!" Shouted Reinhard. "Knight Julius may be suffering a mental attack." Said Reinhard in concern over his comrade. "We should return him to the Capitol. This way, he wouldn't ruin in our mission."

"..." Marcos thought about it for a moment. "Very well. We shall return Julius to Anastasia-sama."

"What!?" Julius stood up from his seat then both Reinhard and Felix held him down.

"Calm yourself, Julius! This is for your own good!"

"You're all insane! Saitama is real! I will surpass him!" Shouted Julius trying to free himself.

 **[X[X[X]**

Unfortunately, Julius had been returned to the Capitol to stay by his Master's side...

The setting was fairly fancy. Anastasia had rented a temporary Mansion to make the foreign business a bit easier in Lugunica. Sooner or later she'll need to retreat to kararagi but not without visiting the Watergate city sometime in the future.

At the moment, Julius protested to his master the existence of Saitama yet it seemed she had also forgotten about him.

Anastasia was seated in a fluffy couch while Julius stood before her.

"Who's Saitama?" She asked.

"Not you as well." Said Julius. "He's responsible for damaging my left arm." Julius gestured his broken arm.

"I do not recall such a thing." Retorted Anastasia.

"!" Julius was shocked and couldn't believe his master.

"You'll only find the truth to be much different."

"Is that so?" Asked Julius.

"Indeed, the truth was quite embarrassing. You suddenly collapsed in the throne room soon after Genos gave an irritated lecture about wasting precious time."

"..." Julius didn't know what to say. This was the same argument told to him by Marcos and Reinhard.

"I'm sorry for responding so negatively toward you." Anastasia apologized. "Please find some rest, I'll send a healer to check on your mental state."

Julius found there no reason to continue complaining about the subject. Maybe this Saitama person didn't exist. Maybe Julius is simply suffering a mental attack.

The knight retreated to his sleeping quarters upstairs past a long hallway.

Two demi-human mercenaries dressed in white robes walked past Julius as he found his door. "Get better, friend Julius." one of them said to him.

'Not a single person can remember Saitama scoring a trillion. Reinhard himself had forgotten Saitama, even after recommending him to the royal guard... What is happening?' Thought Julius.

 **[X[X[X]**

Priscilla had just recently finished beating the hell out of Aldebaran for accidentally spilling a glass of wine onto her fine bosom.

She showered all alone in her fancy bathroom. Relaxing in a bathtub she caressed her smooth skin with soap which shined like that of a Goddess.

'Serves him right.' She thought. "No man shall humiliate a woman as graceful as myself.' She enjoyed the recent memory of bashing Aldebaran's face onto the ground. Even if it was an accident, even if an earthquake was to blame, she took pride in beating the living hell out of him. After all, people should treat her like the privilege she truly is.

'Perhaps I'll do the same to the mongrel's hairless... Wait, who am I talking about?..'

Priscilla seemed to be in a crisis. She tried to remember a conversation she had with Anastasia about some sort of alliance but didn't know what it was about...

"What were we talking about?" Even she has forgotten about the caped baldy.

 **[X[X[X]**

The SOS signal was sent to the missing body, now all Genos needed to do was wait for it to arrive.

The veteran knight paced left and right unsure of what to do. He had found one of the most valuable mineral mines to date.

"Should I report back to my men..." The veteran knight thought out loud. "No... I can't let them know what's down here..."

At this point, the poor soul became mad for riches.

 **[X[X[X]**

* * *

The three knights that remained behind stood beside the bottomless ravine to wait for their leader to come back. In the meantime, Weise and Paisley had some interesting things to talk about while Saramao remained seated under a tree.

"Sure, I'd make sweet love to Priscilla, she's fine as hell!" Exclaimed Paisley.

"Yeah, No." Said Weise in amusement. "Good luck with that. You're gonna need it."

"Why?" Asked Paisley.

Weise cleaned his glasses then puts it on. "Priscilla is the finest maiden to exist. I'd bet she's met plenty of handsome men by now."

"Hm, I guess you're right." Sighed Paisley.

"She probably had a go with at least several of them too. She probably-"

Paisley lightly punched Weise' shoulder to shut him up. "Don't be ruining my hopes, Weise."

"Let's just be realistic. At first sight, she would stomp on your balls." Continued Weise.

"I get it, stop." Said Paisley.

"Then she would castrate-"

"Alright! I get it." Shouted Paisley, earning a light snicker from him.

Saramao almost fell asleep under the tree until he heard vigorous footsteps.

"!" Saramao then stood up. "Guys!"

"?" Both Weise and Paisley looked over to Saramao.

Saramao points a finger to the direction of the loud footsteps "Someone's coming!"

There appeared a headless metallic body running 25 miles per hour.

"!" All three knights unsheathed their swords to face this abomination.

As both Weise and Paisley charged forward, the cyborg body jumped over them and dived into the darkness of the ravine.

"?" The knights were confused. "Did it just kill itself?" Asked Paisley.

"I would have followed it if I had the same divine protection as Mahara." Said Weise.

"You don't think that headless monster is after him, do you?" Asked Paisley.

"Either that, or it was so stupid it accidentally fell down there." Said Weise looking down into the ravine.

 **[X][X][X]**

The headless cyborg descended into the darkness of the ravine in order to retrieve the missing head.

 **-THUMP-**

The cyborg now marched toward the missing head following the same path that leads to the massive deposit of rare earth metals.

"Who's that?" The startled voice obviously came from Mahara as Genos continued forward.

The knight stood on guard to protect his newly found deposit of riches then was in for a fright.

"!" The veteran knight's eyes widened at the sight of another abomination.

This creature surely was made by the witch herself.

A metallic body without arms nor a damn head stood before him. Its body was ripped and torn to shreds. Its core was very visible and vulnerable to the naked eye.

The knight wasn't about to give in to fear and aimed his sword at the abomination standing before him. Although, the creature wasn't interested in him. It walked over to the cracks in the corridors in search of something.

"What is it doing?" The knight thought for a moment then he figured it out. "It's looking for its head!"

The knight summoned a fireball then proceeded to throw it at Genos. The cyborg sensed the projectile then simply tilted sideways to dodge it.

-BOOM-

The knight shielded his eyes from the bright flame the engulfed most of the corridors. Upon opening his eyes, he focused on the Cyborg.

It stood before him with it's missing head placed firmly on its socket.

"Mind telling me what you are doing?" The broken metallic body spoke using its head. "You've ruined my plans. Leave now, or I'll kill you." Said Genos.

* * *

 **This story finally has its own MANGA** (Webcomic style)

So far it has only 4 pages.

 **IT HAS COLOR TOO.**

[aminoapps com/p/0jwfjc] **  
**

[Fix the URL in your browser]


	12. Not A Chapter

As many of you already know, I stopped writing this story because I had writers block and had no idea how the hell I was going to continue it.

So I moved the remastered chapters to an alternative version of Re:Zero X One Punch Man

What will happen to this old version?

I already wrote half of a chapter for this old story but it doesnt have the FEELS because I have no idea what to do now that the white whale is dead. I know you noticed how I added unnecesarry junk to make chapters longer because I didn't read the light Novel and have no idea what the hell I'm doing.

So in the Alternative Story I plan on reading the Light Novel. I intended to add the light Novel to this story but in the end I didn't do it for some reason.


End file.
